


Teams Are Merging, and the Universe is Falling Apart

by IsTheMedia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, M/M, Other, m/m - Freeform, universe jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out fun...and a bit kinky, but what happens when one thing, just one thing goes wrong and now nothing is the same? What do you do when you feel that your losing your mind and everyone one else around you is as well? </p><p>**PART 2 HAS FINISHED-PART 3 SHOULD START SOON**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 

_It was only about a year after the both of them almost destroyed the world; all in pursuit of their goals of finding Kyogre and Groudon. They succeeded in finding them...controlling them, well..._

_It was a blow to both egos of theirs. They couldn't do anything except watched as the world was close to destruction. All due to their quest for power._

 

_Mere children were not only able to control, but CAPTURE them. That just ground what little confidence they had left, right into the pavement._

 

_They disbanded both teams, though their admins and grunts refused to leave their side, the leaders had to enforce the danger they were in. They were wanted criminals, they needed to go into hiding. If they were able to lay low._

 

Then and only then would there be the chances of a new team to emerge.

 

And that's was how it has come to this. Maxie and Archie charting out a small island, hidden behind the Southern Island. It was perfect for a new start...a new base of operations. A chance to create a new and unstoppable team.

This time, together.

 

 

***************************************

 

Maxie yelped as he lost his balance and fell back. Bellossoms, Viaplumes, and a few Flabebes all scattered, a soft pink dust trailing behind them.

Archie looked over and tried to suppress a snicker as he saw the former Magma leader flat on his ass caked in a fine coating of the glittery pink substance.

Maxie coughed and pulled his glasses off, trying to shake the dusting off; unable to use his jacket or sweater as they were just as caked. Grumbling some, he settled for wiping the lenses on one of the legs of his shorts and wiped off what he could off his face with his free hand.

“ Of course YOU would find this hilarious,” Maxie glared and coughed again. It felt as if the dust has settled in his lungs and refused to evacuate.

“ You just had to go pokin' yer nose in places don'cha Maxie?” Archie snickered.   
“Shut up!” the redhead snapped and got up and tried to brush off the dust, to no real avail, and wrinkled his nose. “Now I have to go back and change!”  
Archie rolled his eyes. “It's just some dust, and ain't nobody else here besides the two of us. You don't need to look all prim and proper Maxie.”

Maxie huffed. That wasn't the point. He felt dirty being covered in the substance...and it's sickeningly sweet smell was starting to make him feel ill. He tugged at the collar of his turtle neck sweater, the fabric starting to feel too confining. “I'm heading back, I refuse to work while covered in this.”

Archie shook his head and went back to looking at the geography and the small streams and rivers that covered the small island.

 

***************************************

 

Maxie walked off, heading towards the beach where their camp was set up; though he didn't make it very far. Maxie started to feel very warm. He attributed it to the warm and humid day it was, and took off the long lab coat. After another few moment of walking it was getting harder for Maxie to breath properly. That sweet smell invaded every breath he took, it was starting to make him dizzy. He had to sit down.

Sitting at the base of a nearby tree, Maxie sighed, feeling a touch cooler due to the shade it cast. Though that small bit of relief was short-lived. That sweater was still feeling far too tight and started to feel very comfortable. The redhead grumbled. This was turning out to be more of a hassle than what it was probably worth. He was feeling warmer and warmer by each passing moment. Tongue darting out to wet his lips, he could taste that the dust was in fact just as sweet as it smelled.

He knew he should get up...he should go back to the small camp he and the pirate set up and get out of these dirty clothes; but his body no longer wanted to move. It felt rather complacent to just stay seated under that tree.

Maxie heaved a heavy sigh, pathetic. He felt completely and utterly pathetic. He let his head thunk back against the trunk of the tree, and gave in. He could feel a warm flush starting to form and consuming his skin. It started right around his stomach and trailed out; crawling up his chest, to his neck, and started to feel it creeping up and across his cheeks. He felt his breath becoming shallower, small panting gasps for air starting to make him feel even dizzier. It was as if he couldn't get enough air.

Eyes becoming half-lidded, Maxie knew that something was terribly wrong... this was much more than just simple dust or pollen.

It was something dreadful.

“...Archie...” Maxie called softly, unable to make his voice any louder. “...help...”

 

***************************************

 

Archie glanced around. Still, no Maxie. It's been a while. Maxie should have been back by now. Doesn't take the other THAT long to change. Maybe he was trying to get all that dust out of his hair. Maxie always chose to obsess over the tiniest and most ridiculous things. The pirate would ALMOST say it was...cute.

Then, a chill struck Archie. What if something happened to Maxie instead? What if he never made it to their camp site? They still didn't know all the ins and outs of this island. Whether or not there were weak points or hidden caverns that could be resting right below them. They didn't know what sort of hostile Pokemon lived here.

Archie found himself running towards their camp, hoping that all those thoughts were nothing more than just that...stupid and meaningless thoughts.

 

***************************************

 

Archie could feel his blood boiling a bit. He was felt utterly foolish worrying that something may have happened to the other former team leader. The pirate abandoned his minor exploration to make sure his old friend was indeed alright, only to find him resting under a tree. He was about to turn off and leave the other man, but a small plea stopped him.

It was so quiet, and so desperate. If Archie wasn't 100% certain that he and Maxie were the only two on the island, that desperate plea wouldn't have sound nearly as chilling as it did.

“A-archie...please...help me,” Maxie's pride long since forgotten. He swore his brain had been fully fried due to the maddening heat his body was producing.   
Archie knelt besides him. “Maxie? What is it? Did something git ya?”

Maxie shook his head. “I can't...I...can't ….” he made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, unable to form a simple sentence. “Too hot...”

“Well that's what you get fer wearing all those damn clothes,” Archie shook his head. “Do I need to carry you back, like that one time?” The pirate smirked, remembering when they were younger and how Maxie exhausted himself and gotten heatstroke. Archie had to carry him back to the base and help cool him off.

Maxie tried to scowl at him. It was embarrassing enough that he required the pirate's assistance, he didn't need the other to rub it in his face.   
Archie chuckled and helped Maxie up, noting the quaking in the redhead's knees. “Jeez Maxie, what's going on with you?”  
Maxie scowled again and wanted to snap at Archie but his throat tightened, and he ended up coughing. He let out a breathless yelp as he felt the solid ground being swept out from underneath him as Archie scooped him up.

The first thing that came to Maxie's mind when Archie scooped him up was not to start shouting at the brute to put him down, but instead how cool the pirate felt. It felt wonderful against his overly clothed and heated body. His body started to feel drained of its' energy once more as he rest his head against Archie's shoulder.

Archie quirked an eyebrow at the action. At first he was going to ask what the hell did Maxie think he was doing...followed by why the hell did he feel so freaking warm. He knew Maxie was normally warm, due to the ridiculous amount of layers the man insisted on wearing, but this was like a feverish heat.

Wait--could it be that he was possibly having a reaction to the dust he was covered in? It made sense in Archie's mind. The shortness of Maxie's breath, the change in his behavior; it could be the answer. If that was the case, he felt like a complete ass for teasing Maxie earlier about getting covered in it. And that means it would have been his fault if any prolonged damage was done to Maxie, because he didn't head back with him to make sure he made it to the camp safely.

It would be all his fault if something was seriously wrong with Maxie.

 

“...you feel nice...” Maxie murmured. He couldn't stop himself from saying it, but it was true. It felt like Archie was chasing away that maddening heat that engulf his body. He was finally getting some relief.

Alright now the pirate knew something was wrong. His stomach sank. They were almost to the campsite, Maxie just needed to hold on a bit longer. He jumped when he felt the others' arms wrap around his neck and he swore he felt him nuzzle the side his his neck.

 

Oh Arceus, Archie's skin amazing against his. It was similar to that cool breeze during those high temperature days of summer. He could care less about getting out of his dust laden clothes, if it meant that he could enjoy this cooling sensation.

 

Aright, he needed to stay calm. It was obvious the former Team Magma leader, his old best friend, was getting delusional. Jeeze that dust stuff did reek, no wonder Maxie wanted to get clean of it right away. The smell was starting to get in every breath Archie took.

The pirate saw the break in the trees up ahead, they were almost to the beach.   
“Maxie...come on man. Stay with me, we're almost there,” it shocked him to hear how husky his voice has gotten...

“Hmmm?” Maxie glanced up, eyes half-lidded. He didn't quite register what Archie just said, but that voice of his sent a shiver down his spine.   
Archie stopped for a moment and just looked at the other man he had in his arms. There was something behind that heated look Maxie was giving him.

This was not good.

 

***************************************

 

Maxie became acutely aware that he and Archie stopped moving when he noticed Archie staring at him. He started to feel the heat raise up again, this time much faster and much hotter than before. He pressed his forehead back against the crook of the other neck as small noise of discomfort forced itself out of his throat.

Archie was shaken out of his stupor and took off again, practically running as fast as he could while carrying Maxie, shaking some to the dust from the redhead's hair, and breathing more in.

Finally reaching the beach, Archie tried to keep his head clear and remember which way their camp was set up. It was getting harder and harder to think. He inhaled a good amount of that dust in a short amount of time,and Maxie hot breath against his neck was not helping matters in the slightest.

“Oi...oi Maxie...you need to let go of my neck man...you're getting a bit too close.”

Maxie didn't want to let go. He was starting to feel a bit better. Archie's skin was delivering that cooling rush he needed, and the smell of the ocean that seem to surround the pirate was overwhelming the sweet smell of the dust.

“Dammit Maxie...I'm going to drop you if you don't let go or back off.”

He couldn't hear Archie anymore. His mind was officially so fried by this heat that it was beyond comprehending anything. Other than the fact he needed to get that sweet taste out of his mouth the dust left behind. Through the fogginess in his mind, it came up with the perfect solution for that last problem.

“Seriously Maxie, I can't concentrate when yo—SHIT!” Archie almost dropped Maxie, when he felt the others' shockingly hot tongue dart out and lick his neck.

Maxie gave a small moan. That did it. That disgustingly sweet taste was all but forgotten, and in its' place was Archie's. It was just what he needed. He thought that soon this whole ordeal would end soon; the heat being chased away, that sweet smell and taste dissipating--

Until he felt that pooling heat start to form yet again. He knew what to expect, a rocketing heat to shoot up his torso and neck, to once again overheat his mind. But this time it shot down the other way. The redhead gave a shuddering gasp and the heat started to trickle down his abdomen, to his thighs and legs,and noted that the majority of the heat settling at his groin.

“Oh Arceus...Archie...please...help me,” Maxie was practically mewling. He knew that whatever was happening, Archie held some sort of relief,a resolution to this problem.

 

Archie could taste blood from biting his lip so hard, trying to use pain as a way to focus and not get swept up in the same delirious state Maxie was in. Though it was getting harder each passing moment. He at least was collected enough to remember which way their camp was set up, and headed towards it, careful not to jostle Maxie too much. Just as soon as they reached it, that was when Maxie made that mewling plea.   
Archie almost dropped Maxie a second time.

 

***************************************

 

Maxie found himself being laid down on one of the bedrolls they had set up, he refused to let go of Archie.

“Maxie, you gotta let go. You gotta get out of those clothes, who knows what else that stuff is doing to you.”

The former Team Magma leader shook his head, a small whine escaping him. He couldn't let go. He wouldn't.

“Maxie. Let go now,” Archie actually growled.

Maxie shuddered, that chill running down his spine again. It felt amazingly refreshing. “A-again...Archie...do it again.”

Archie growled again, this was not working out. If Maxie kept this up--if he let this stuff affect him like it has the redhead, they'd both wind up making a really stupid mistake. He didn't need to make another one with Maxie.not after finally fixing the one they made all those years ago. He grabbed the bottom of the knitted turtleneck and pulled up. He need to get that stuff as far away from Maxie as possible.

The redhead squirmed as he felt his sweater being pulled off him. He showed no signs of letting go of Archie, until he felt one of the pirate's knuckles, gently brush against his sternum. It sent a small chill down his chest and had him loosen his grip. Archie took the opportunity to practically rip the sweater off, dust shaking off of it, and caused Maxie to get a mouthful of it in the process, and knocking his glasses askew. Archie balled it up and tossed it aside.

Maxie coughed and gave a small displeased sound. That over sweet taste was in his mouth again, only this time much stronger. “Archie...b-bastard...”  
“Why are you whining now?” The pirate asked.

“Too sweet...” Maxie mumbled.   
Archie leaned in closer. “What was that?”

Maxie looked up at Archie;eyes slightly glazed over. He needed this taste out of his mouth, and he needed it out now. Archie was so close...he licked his lips, grimacing at the sweetness that were one them.

It worked last time,it should work again. Maxie arched up quickly, Archie had no time to react or to pull back.

 

 

Sweet...that was the only thought running though Archie's mind when his and Maxie's lips connected. Maxie tasted sweet,almost too sweet. The redhead made soft sounds in the back of his throat as he tried to pull Archie closer. The pirate knew he was suppose to be doing...something. But he couldn't remember anymore. All he could focus on was how warm Maxie was,how sweet he tasted,how right he felt under him.

He felt those large, rough, calloused hands of Archie slide up his side, leaving a cool tingling feeling behind. Maxie gave a small happy sound and pulled Archie closer. The sweet taste was slowly leaving, and once again being replaced by the former Team Aqua leader's.

Archie pulled back, smirking at the soft whine Maxie made and tried to chase after his lips. The redhead let himself practically collapse back onto the bedroll. He was panting heavily, able to take in deeper breaths without breathing in more of that dust. He still felt so warm though,he needed Archie to cool him off more.

Archie lazily traced around the scattered patches of freckled skin Maxie had, taking in ever shudder the other made. Every touch he made, drew some new reaction from the redhead. Since he did not push him away or barked at him to stop, the pirate assumed that he should keep going.

Maxie gave a small whine, and squirmed a bit. His upper part of his body was cooling off, but his lower half was getting hotter and hotter with each passing touch. He was about to tell Archie to touch lower, but his request never had the chance to leave his mouth when he felt a cool tongue trace up his neck.

 

The former Team Aqua leader knew he did something right. From the way that Maxie's whole body shuddered and how his eyes rolled back into his head, he knew that lick was a smart idea. Even his skin tasted sweet. Archie gave another lick, starting to get use to the taste; and highly enjoying the small sounds escaping Maxie with each pass of his tongue.

Maxie mewled and writhed. Dear Arceus he was losing his mind! His body was beyond his control anymore. Archie needed to move down lower. He NEEDED him too.

“Archie...” he whined and with a shaking hand reached up to placed it atop the pirate's head, urging him to go lower.

Archie glanced up, not stopping his attention to the rather tasty pale neck he was currently devouring. Jeeze, even Maxie's hands we hot. He gave one last lick and he lifted his head.

“Maxie...”  
“L-lower...oh Arceus lower,” Maxie begged. “Ahn...so hot...”

This was almost too good to be actually happening. He should question it but just couldn't. It felt so right. Maxie looked at him, face flushed, lips parted, eyes begging Archie to do--anything. Archie gave a soft smile and answered Maxie's pleas. Slowly trailing down from the redhead's neck, the pirate took his time, tasting every inch of the writhing body. So hot,and so sweet.

Maxie wriggled and gasped. Archie's mouth was making him feel absolutely wonderful. Legs spreading apart to allow the larger man to settle more comfortably over him. He shuddered when he felt that wicked cool tongue trace down his stomach. So close!Archie was so close to where he needed to be cooled down the most.

Archie chuckled deeply as he watched his old friend squirm and writhed. It thrilled him to no end. HE was having the “Great Maxie” at his mercy. Begging him...needing him. As he leaned in closer to tease that little dip the Maxie had on his abdomen, right above the navel, Archie felt something very hot, and very hard pressing against his chest.

Maxie gave a small cry. YES! Oh, he could feel how cool Archie was even with the barrier of their clothing between them. It wasn't enough...he need more. He needed to be as close as possible.

“A-A-Archie...please...” the redhead shifted, making the most agonizingly sweet sounds the pirate has even heard when that hot spot pressed even closer to him.

He couldn't take it anymore! Archie heard fabric tearing as he pulled at the shorts Maxie wore, not bothering to undo the buttons or zipper. Maxie made a small shocked sound; but Archie paid no mind, instead focused on the rather impressive mound under the redhead's boxer briefs. Carefully the pirate cupped one of his hands over it, stunned at just how hot it actually was. He was shaken from his stunned state at, what he swore sounded like a squeal come for Maxie. So...Maxie really liked that huh?  
He was losing his mind!Archie's hand felt so good! So cold! He whined and arched up, needing and desperate for more.

“Ah...ah-ahn.” Maxie couldn't stop the breathless sounds he was making as Archie groped and teased. He quickly snatched the pirate' hand and pulled it away, even though his entire body was screaming at him to let it stay there.

Archie raised an eyebrow at Maxie. He was sure Maxie liked what he was doing, so why did he stop him?

It was a shock to both of them when Maxie flicked his tongue out and dragged it along the underside of one of Archie's fingers. The pirate clenched his other hand as he just watched as the redhead licked and slowly sucked, seemingly enjoying himself. Maxie hummed softly as he moved from one finger to the other and continued the same treatment.

“Maxie...” Archie growled deeply.   
Maxie keened softly and nibbled at the tip of the finger. “Archie...I--you're...oh please Archie.”

 

***************************************

 

The wetsuit and bandana joined Maxie's sweater, torn shorts and those ridiculous stockings. Maxie squirmed again, body feeling starting to feel that heat dominate his senses, though this time at a much more leisurely pace. It almost felt,nice this time. Archie hooked a finger under the waistband of Maxie's boxer briefs, knuckle brushing against his hip.

Oh! That tingling cold still felt so good! Arching his hips up, he sighed as the pirate pulled off the last remaining bits of clothing off him. Maxie looked up at Archie, face still flushed, eye partially lidded, waiting for the other former team leader to do, something. Archie crawled over the other, and pressed himself tightly against Maxie.

Maxie moaned as his body was surrounded by that cooling feeling. Arms shakingly wrapping around the broad shoulders and neck of the other, and buried his face again Archie's neck once more.

Archie groaned softly and rolled his hips against Maxie's. The former Magma leader threw his head back and let out a loud cry. That heat was settling INSIDE him now, not longer stretching out to immerse his entire body. Maxie gave a small hungry sound as he rocked his hips up against Archie's, resulting in some alleviation from that warmth.

“Maxie...hnn...what do...what do you need?”

The redhead panted, hips jerking shallowly against the pirate's. “H-heat...”

“Cold?” Archie shuddered, mind getting fuzzier with each rub against Maxie.

Maxie shook his head, another almost pitiful whine escaping him. “In--inside--too much.”

He felt his eyes widened at the implications behind that declaration. Maxie couldn't mean...he wasn't implying...was he?

“Archie...” the redhead hissed. “Help...me...cool me...please”

 

***************************************

 

It happened so fast. That frantic plea caused something inside the pirate to snap. Maxie was now clinging to him tightly. Nails biting into his shoulders, legs hooked around his waist, face nestled against his neck mewling hotly as Archie pushed in. No time to think about preparation,he needed inside the redhead, just as much as the redhead need him inside.

This was what he needed. He could finally feel that heat finally draining, and no signs of it returning. Maxie wriggled some, encouraging Archie. Archie took that as his cue to start. Slowly and carefully; Archie knew he was doing something right, Maxie gave a delicious cry at every thrust back in.

It didn't take long for Maxie to be screaming the pirate's name. Begging him to go faster, to go deeper. Stars bursting behind his tightly closed eyes as he rode out the wave of sensations his body was feeling. Swirling and conflicting emotions and feelings were starting to greatly overwhelm Maxie, he was sure that by the end of this he would pass out. A harsh snap or Archie's hips had Maxie reeling back. An impossibly loud and high wail tearing from him as all the redhead could see was white,hearing a faint cry from Archie in response...then black.

 

 

***************************************

 

Chapter 1 Epilogue

 

Archie watched as former grunts from both Team Aqua and Team Magma worked and wandered about. Finishing the final pieces on the new base for their merged teams. Archie glanced around, making sure that Maxie was not nearby.

Although the... _incident_ , as they both prefer to call it, happened several months ago, it was still at the forefront of the pirate's mind. Glimpses of Maxie's face twisted in pure pleasure,the way his voice sounded when laced with pure ecstasy. It was enough to drive Archie to the brink, taking and claiming the other leader all over again. Though he knew it would not happen...never again.

Maxie, having the chance to inspect the substance without its effect, explained that the dust was a type of stimulant of some sort. Highly sought out as a high-potency aphrodisiac. Archie could only gape stupidly at the other as he explained the effectiveness of it, assuring him that any lingering feelings would pass within a few days.

But they never did. Archie always knew he held Maxie in a special place. At first he thought it was because Maxie was his best friend...then his long time rival...but it became quite clear, Archie had always loved Maxie.

He sighed and turned to head outside to check on the work on making a small port for those with water Pokemon to easily take off and return to the island. Only to end up almost crashing into the other leader.   
“Maxie!” Archie exclaimed.

“There you are Archie. I've been meaning to give you something,” Maxie said, voice devoid of any tone, as he adjusted his glasses.

“O-oh you were?” Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit! Thoughts and reminders were flashing at an alarming rate though Archie's mind.

Maxie nodded. “Hold out your hand Archie.”

Archie did, movements jerky and tense. Maxie didn't seem to notice though. The redhead gave him a small clear jar, and turned on his heel and started to walk away.

The pirate blinked, and looked to what Maxie have given him. Eyes grew wide,and a grin broke across his face. The jar was partially filled;with a soft, glittery pink dust. He whipped his head up, and saw just before Maxie stepped out of the room, the redhead giving him a devious smirk over his shoulder...and a heated half-lidded gaze, before he was out of sight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For as smart as Maxie claims to be, he never really thinks ahead.

**Chapter 2:**

 

 

It was Izumi's shriek that caught the attention of most of the grunts and the admins...but it was Maxie's cry that got Archie's full attention and running towards the cry.

Crumbled on the cave floor was Maxie, hand clenched tightly and covering his eyes, head resting on one of Izumi's thigh, as he writhed in pain. Out of the corner of his eye, Archie saw a Sableye scurrying away.

“WHAT HAPPENED!?” Archie roared.

Izumi looked up to Archie, squinting some a she brushed back her blue and black hair out of her face. She was still shaken by what had just happened. “M-Maxie saw a-an evolution stone.He-he went to grab it—he didn't see that Sableye! It used Flash!”

Leave it to Maxie to do something that stupid. Guy maybe a genius but he gets so engrossed in in his ideas, theories, his research, that Maxie never sees the big picture,what the possible consequences would be. He wanted to yell at Maxie and call him an idiot, and few other choice words, but they died on his tongue when he saw the pure look of fear cross Maxie's face as he removed his hand, eyes impossibly wide, eyes darting around at an alarming rate.   
“Maxie! Maxie calm dow—You need to breath Maxie!” Izumi insisted.

Maxie's breath coming out in short pants, his hands shaking.   
Archie knelt by him. “Maxie calm down wha—”   
“I CAN'T SEE!!” Maxie shrieked.

Archie felt as his stomach dropped right off of Mt. Chimney.

 

***************************************

 

Homura sighed as he wrapped the gauze around Maxie's eyes. Leave it to the redhead to get into some sort of trouble. Maxie's need to closely inspect everything always did end up having a negative result.

“There,” the dark haired admin said. “According to Isabel, we need to keep your eyes from being exposed to any unnecessary lights for the next three weeks. Luckily this blindness is only temporary sir.”

Maxie just sat quietly, face burning with a crimson blush due to the embarrassing predicament he was currently in. He, “The Great Maxie”, felt like an utter and complete fool! He was still mentally berating himself for what happened.

“--will that arrangement work for you?”

Maxie faced towards the direction of where he heard Homura's voice. “Ah?”  
The redhead heard an unamused and exasperated sigh. “I said, Archie volunteered to help you while you're recovering your eyesight. So please, I implore you to accept his help.”

“I will be just fine on my ow--”  
“Maxie, you cannot see. Your other senses are not trained nor are adapted to help overcome that; and I doubt Ophion could be used as a temporary seeing eye dog,” Homura stated, knowing that the large Arcanine would only make matters worse.

Maxie sighed in defeat. There was no way arguing a way out of this. “Yes...fine.”

“Stay here, I'll get Archie,” Homura said.

Maxie heard the admin get up and walked out of the room, leaving it very quiet suddenly. The redhead started to fidget slightly, starting to feel rather uncomfortable in the prolonged silence. He almost sighed in relief when he heard heavy footsteps enter the room.

“Maxie?” it was Archie's voice. Maxie has grown quite use to it.

“Archie...don't say it,” Maxie snapped that last part out.

“Oh I think I should though,” Archie said, Maxie clearly hearing the grin in his voice. “It's that dust thing all over again. You just don't know when not to poke yer nose in places it ain't suppose to be.”

“Oh shut up!” the redhead huffed. “And I distinctly remember telling you to NEVER bring that up again.”

Archie frowned some,that just hurt. He couldn't tell if what they had going on was something legit or not, and Maxie wasn't giving him a strai—a real answer anytime soon. He thought that the little, gift, Maxie gave him meant something, but nothing else really came from it.

“Archie? Did you not hear me?” Maxie snapped, breaking Archie out of his reverie.

“Ah...what?”  
The redhead sighed in complete annoyance. “I said, take me to my quarters.”

“Oh r-right,” Archie nodded.

Maxie declared he could walk just fine on his own, rejecting Archie's offered hand and arm. The pirate let the other man be,until Maxie tripped on an upturned corner of the flooring and had him sprawling face first onto the cold linoleum. Archie snerked slightly as he saw the redhead blush and grumbling rather explicit things under his breath as he pushed himself up.

“Archie wh-wait, no! Cease this at—I am perfectly capa—PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!!”  
Archie ignored the ineffective smacks Maxie gave to his shoulders, demanding to be placed back onto the ground. This was going to be a LONG three weeks.

 

***************************************

 

It was amazing to see how childish somebody as prim, proper, and serious as Maxie could be. Constantly refusing any assistance from Archie or any of the other admins and grunts. He was barely four days into his three week recovery and was still being difficult.

Maxie sighed as he laid back on his bed. This was getting to become more and more of a nuisance. Archie had to YET AGAIN help feed him at dinner. It was undignified. It was embarrassing! He was “The Great Maxie”! Something like temporary loss of vision shouldn't cripple him so easily! Heaving a heavy sigh, he tried to get himself comfortable. He was just relieved that he was able to deter Archie from staying in his room for another night. The former Team Aqua leader worrying over the most absurd things that may happen while he was asleep. That idiot,he worried far too much. He was a grown adult, a fully grown man, not some child.

He sighed again,he should change out of his clothes to prepare for bed. Though that would require him maneuvering around his room. He hated to admit it,but his other senses were still not adapted enough yet for him to be able to climb out of bed, go to his wardrobe and pull out his night clothes as well as change into them.

He shifted some and toed off his boots, satisfied when he heard them dropping onto the floor with a thud. He sat up and shrugged out of his jacket and felt around for one of the bed posts, and hung it over one before he laid back down again. There, that wasn't difficult. He didn't need Archie to help him with things like this. He was perfectly capable of handling himself. He yawned slightly and settled himself in. He still had seventeen days left in this recovery period.

 

***************************************

 

Maxie wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or slightly awake;he felt like he was floating. He felt a warm and hard pressure over him. He tried to reach up, but found he couldn't move either arm. Both being pinned by something strong...and something that was oddly both smooth and rough--

Before he could panic, he felt something brush against his neck. Warm and soft...and just a little wet. Parting his lips slightly he let out a soft sigh. It must have been a dream...he remember quite clearly falling asleep with his turtleneck still on, and he would have most definitely felt it being removed even while sleeping. How else would he feel this touches against his bare neck if it was still on? Relaxing more he felt that soft touch trail down his neck;a small tickling sensation seemed to trail behind. He didn't see the point to hold back the small chuckle when he felt the tickle brush against the base of his neck.

He gasped as he felt something very wet and very warm trace along one of his clavicles. Maxie could feel himself slowly start to pant. Oh Arceus! He never wanted to wake up. It felt so amazing, he wanted to grab onto whatever was causing these sensations. He rolled his wrists slightly.

They were free!

Before he knew it, he tried to grab onto what was making him feel so good...only to grasp at air.

His brain clicking into full alert mode Maxie sat up quickly...and met no resistance. The thing that was over him was gone. Quickly he felt around his chest...his turtleneck was still on--

“It...it was a dream?” Maxie frowned as he ungracefully fell back onto his bed. It was all,just a dream. It felt so real,so good. He tired to relax, trying to get back to sleep so he could continue it. Dear Arceus did he want to continue it.

After what felt like hours on trying to get back to sleep Maxie scowled as he was unable to. The fleeting feelings were still fresh in his mind,and were leading to memories of...that _incident_. Shifting some on the bed, knees pressing together, trying to ignore the small throbbing tingle that started to form between them. It wasn't like he WANTED to forget that _incident_. Far from it. However,.he didn't want to push Archie into something he'd regret. Everything between them settled. They buried whatever ills they had towards one another. It was time to start anew.

Maxie sighed as he rolled onto his side. He couldn't make another mistake and loose Archie again,he'd throw himself into the sea if he ever did.

 

***************************************

 

Maxie could feel his eye twitch some. A week and a half...ten days...and he still had eleven to go until these bandages were to be removed. It wouldn't have been so bad,he was able to move about the base easier. Namely his quarters and office. He was able to get himself dressed and walk down the halls,he still had some difficulties with eating, but that was minor, and that so far was the only thing he really needed help from Archie.

It would have been great,if he was able to keep asleep at night. Night after night, he would start feeling those sensations,and they started to expand. From the soft trailing on his neck leading to his chest, and sometime lower still. He would yell at his mind to let his body keep still, to let those wonderful feelings continue,but just as soon as the redhead thought he would reach his peak,they'd vanish. And frankly it was starting really get to him. He had to go back to wearing his long changshan because of how...sensitive...he was getting.

Shuffling footsteps broke his train of thought. “Sir we've finish compiling the--”  
“Go,” Maxie snapped.

“But sir--”

“I said go Harlan. I'm not in the mood at the moment,” Maxie growled.

“Alright sir,” the field commander said as he turned and left to leave, muttering under his breath. “--sounds like you're in the mood for something though--”

“I heard that!” the redhead yelled and grabbed something off his desk and threw it in the general direction he hear the field commander fleeing the office. What ever it was, clatter loudly as it hit the door, and the apparent contents spilling all over the floor. This was driving him crazy! He knew he needed something, but couldn't bring himself to...actually ask for it.

Archie stopped at the end of the hall at the moment the field commander fled Maxie's office, followed after a small decorative tin holder, that use to be filled with writing instruments. Harlan almost ran into the pirate while he tried his best to not be in range for any other possible oncoming attacks from the livid redhead.

Harlan just looked up to Archie, face being still so collected as ever, even after from the onslaught. “--you have got to do something to get his temper under control with this thing. You're suppose to be his keeper for the time being.”

Archie sighed. Hard to believe that Maxie kept somebody as sharp-tongued as Harlan around. The field commander didn't pay Maxie the same amount of respect to him as the admins did...or maybe he did but in a completely upside down way. He'd snark and joke,and had to have balls of steel and a spine of diamond to call Maxie out on things.

“I was going to check up on him right now. How bad in a mood is he?” Archie asked.

“Bad. I'd be careful,he bites,” Harlan deadpanned and walked past the Pirate.

Archie watched as the other turned the corner. He inhaled deeply and let it out and proceeded to head towards Maxie's office. He was prepared for whatever Maxie was going to throw at him,figuratively and literally. Bracing himself he stepped in and--

 

He was expecting to see Maxie at his desk, man practically slept there most nights...however he did not expect him to be hunched over it, arms crossed under his head, pillowing it. Archie watched him for a moment, trying to see if the redhead really WAS asleep. But with the irregular breathing and the small twitches, Archie was pretty sure Maxie was still awake.

“Maxie? I just saw Har--”  
“Room,” Maxie cut him off.

“Ah—what?” Archie blinked. Maxie didn't sound as livid as he thought he would. No, he sounded--

“Take me to my room...please Archie.”

Defeated.

Maxie sounded defeated. Archie frowned. It was something very out of character for Maxie. He sounds like he's given up. He was halfway through this recovery! He'd be able to make it through! --he had to.

“Alright, lets get you ou--”  
“Just carry me Archie.”

The pirate couldn't stop the grin forming on his face. “Sure thing Maxie!”

Maxie lifted his head and looked towards the direction he heard Archie's voice. “No funny business Archie...I'm not in the mood at all—And warn me when you pick me up!”

“Right right,” Archie chuckled and went over to Maxie and pushed his chair back. He held back a small snicker as he watched the other man just sort of flop back like a rag doll. Dear Arceus this man was adorable. “Alright Maxie, I'm going to lift you up.” Maxie made a small sound acknowledging he heard the other.

Archie carefully scooped the other leader off of the chair, holding him bridal style. This was too perfect. Archie should be worried at the amount of joy from just holding the other man caused him, but why bother, if it felt good he should just go with it. His gin widened ten-fold when he felt Maxie rest his head on his shoulder.

He carried Maxie to his room. “Just set you he--”

“Bed.”

“Alright alright,” Archie could stop his grinning. He carried the redhead to his bed and laid him down...fighting the urge to crawl in besides him. Maxie had a big enough bed,bigger than his at least. “Max--”

“You can leave now Archie,” Maxie said.

Archie felt a icy stab in his chest,and it actually hurt when his grin faded to a frown. “...you sure? You seem a bit--”

“I'm just tired Archie...now will you just go so I can rest?”

Maxie heard a deep sigh. It sounded...so sad. He frowned as he head Archie's heavy footsteps walk away from the bed, out his room, and his door gently shutting. He was now left in complete silence.

 

 

Maxie shifted and rolled onto his back. He couldn't get comfortable. His pant legs were rubbing against his legs in such a way it made him itch. Maxie debated on just removing the article of clothing that was causing this...but he felt...so improper if he did. He shifted again and the course material rubbed against the sensitive insides of his thighs. He grunted and shifted again,and a shiver went up his spine. Maxie felt his eyes twitch again. He weighed his options;either continue this tossing and turning in hopes he will get to sleep. OR! For just once in his life, forgo the proper conduct and just remove the offending trousers. He sighed and rolled onto his said, biting his lip as he felt the elastic cuff at the bottom brushed over his lateral malleolus on his left ankle.

Without anymore hesitation Maxie shucked the pants off and let them drop to the floor. He sighed as he once again rolled onto his back, feeling actually quite a bit better. His changshan was long enough so he didn't feel overly exposed, but the silk actually felt nice against his legs. Maxie started to feel himself relax, body slowly being consumed by numbness. Sighing happily Maxie felt like he was finally going to have a nice night's sleep.

 

***************************************

 

He shouldn't have thought it...he knew shouldn't have...or maybe he should have thought it sooner. As soon as Maxie had drifted off, he felt felt those touches again,trailing all over his legs. Drifting over every curve and dip. Maxie couldn't stop himself from spreading them so eagerly.

They were going higher, and higher. Maxie had to hide that he was slowly being roused from his slumber. He knew as soon as he showed the merest sign of waking up, they vanished without a trace. Oh Acrceus! They were to his thighs now. So cooling and strong,they knew just where to touch, where Maxie liked to be touched. They moved even higher. Maxie felt his stomach tighten. Oh closer-please just a but closer.

And then they were gone. Maxie shot up, sitting up so fast that he heard something crack. No! This was not fair! Maxie's hands were shaking as he brought them to his face. He threw himself back onto the bed with a high pitched irritated sound and thrashed a bit;legs kicking, chest heaving. Letting out one more frustrated sound then, he stopped. Panting some, legs slightly sore from how hard and fast he was flailing them. This was hell! Pure and simple! THIS was his punishment for almost destroying the Earth in pursuit of Groudon! THIS was his punishment for how he treated his grunts and admins! THIS...this...this is what he deserved for ruining his and Archie's friendship.

His breathing became less erratic as he finally calmed down some,except for one part of him. It felt so hard, and he knew it wasn't going to go away on it's own. Maxie grimaced some,he thought it was disgusting,but he had no other options. He'd berate himself in the morning for doing something so...desperate.

He slid his hand down the front of his changshan, trying to find the best way to do this without staining it. He never wore them much anymore,but still, it'd be a pity to ruin such an elegant piece of clothing. Gathering it up above his stomach he squirmed as he felt the silk drag over the head, causing it to twitch.

With one hand holding the gathered fabric, Maxie hesitated. Was he really going to go through with this? He was the Great Maxie. He didn't waste his time to indulge in trivial things like--like this!

It gave another twitch,and Maxie reached down and grabbed the base, sighing as he surrendered to his hormone.

So stiff...and hot. Maxie couldn't remember the last time he actually done this. The last time he needed to do this. He gave a small sigh as he slowly stroked the base, with small, barely touch strokes. He bit his lip as his hand picked up the pace, and tightened around the stiff flesh, as his thumb brushed the head.

Small pants and somewhat embarrassing little noise were coming from Maxie. Oooh this was starting to feel rather nice. He bit back a whimper as he felt his hips start to swaying in rhythm with his hand. His mind drifting back to those lovely touches and caresses. How they drove him insane. How soft and certain they were. How much he begged for them to be from Archie.

Maxie gave a small gasp and rolled onto his back, making sure to still hold onto the gathered fabric as he did so. He gave a small whine as he rocked up into his pumping fist. That idiotic pirate,was so dense. He didn't want to push the other leader into something he wasn't ready for. He knew something was there. The dust effected him just as much during that... _incident_. So Archie did have some strong feelings for him. That's why he gave him that small jar...to see if it could possibly brings those feelings he had to the forefront--

But no, it seemed that Archie always HAD to use it. The redhead was pretty sure it was a crutch for the pirate...a perfect excuse to explain why there weren't any morning afters. Oh Arceus, if Archie would stay...Maxie would happily show him a lovely sunrise.

He was moaning now, quite loudly as he gave himself a rough squeeze, and felt his other hand cupping his now very heavy testes. He should pull his hand back to hold up the fabric, he could feel himself leaking, rubbing against the edge of it. He was going to ruin it! He thumbed the tip again, and gasped. He was so close--so close.

“Ah...ahn...ahhyah!” Maxie couldn't find himself to care anymore. Electric tingles were shooting up his spine, he felt his toes curl, and his stomach tighten. So close--so close--he needed just a little more!just one this to push him over the edge. His mid flashed images of Archie. The loud rough laugh,those deep stormy ocean eyes,that breathtaking smile,that soft whisper.

Maxie choked on his scream as his back bowed into a harsh curve, lifting him off the bed slightly as he came;soaking the changshan. The redhead panted as he felt himself hang there for a few moment. Muscles tight keeping him suspended;until he came crashing back down onto the mattress. He took several gulping breaths, trying to get air that so limited to him at that moment. Both hands falling at his sides as he laid back and tried to come down from his high.

He laid there in silence for a while,just feeling his heartbeat return to it steady rhythm once again. He knew he should change out of his changshan. It was going to stain and be unsalvageable if he didn't do something about it right away,but right now Maxie could have cared less. His limbs felt so heavy and his mind was becoming foggy,with only images of Archie being the only clear things he could make out.

He never wore these as much anymore,so if he had to throw out one, it wasn't the end of the world. He'd need to find a place to hide it though,before he could dispose of it properly. Perhaps somewhere under his bed,and when his vision has fully returned how could have Ophion burn it to make sure nobody comes across it. He yawned. Maybe he'll think about it in the morning.

 

***************************************

 

Archie was sent by a very worried Tabitha, and a concerned Izumi, to go wake up Maxie. It was day sixteen of the redhead's recovery, and it seemed that right now the only person that could get close to Maxie without any repercussions, was him. Maxie was growing more and more agitated by their admins, field commanders, and grunts. Archie tried his best not to look into it, but it made his heart beat just a bit faster when he thought of it in terms of, HE was the only one Maxie was letting get close to him.

Archie knocked softly on the door. No answer. The pirate knocked a bit louder. Still no answer. Archie took a deep breath and reached for the door knob. There was a 50/50 chance that Maxie was asleep...there was also a chance that Maxie was just waiting for somebody to walk in so he could release some aggression on. He steadied himself and opened the door and looked in,and smiled at the sight softly.

Maxie was still sound asleep.

Archie quietly stepped in, trying his best not to make a single sound. He cautiously went over to the redhead and knelt down besides the bedside. Maxie looks so peaceful,hard to believe that somebody with his temper could look so relaxed. It really melted the years off his face. He and Maxie were around the same age as each other, but Maxie looked older then him because those lines on his face. Too much frowning and too much scowling.

Archie saw a small tuft of the bright red hair just sorta fall in front of the sleeping man's face...his fingers itched to just brush it back. Archie just hung his head and mentally laughed at how pitiful he was right now. Swooning over Maxie like he was some schoolyard crush. Imagining doing some of the most sickeningly sweet menial things with him,just because it was something they'd be doing together.

He froze slightly as the redhead rolled onto his back. He still seemed to be fast asleep,he should go and let Maxie rest. He obviously needed it. Archie got himself up and and got a good look at Maxie,face flushing some. Maxie's small movement disrupted the blanket's set up,Archie's eyes drinking in the sigh of one of Maxie's legs. One of his very bare, very pale with uneven patches of freckles, legs. Oh hell did Maxie have nice legs--why did he always insist on hiding them under those ridiculously long knit socks? Archie quickly got out of the room...not doing the best to keep quite.

As soon as Archie had the door close behind him,it was just enough to have Maxie stir a bit.

Slowly the redhead awoke and blinked his eyes,they felt sticky...and the sight of the gauze wasn'--

Wait...Sight!?

Maxie sat up quickly and began undoing the gauze that Homura freshly put on the night before. As much as Maxie was excited, the fact that perhaps his recovery would end soon, he knew not to overdo it. He closed his eyes as the last of the layers were removed,and slowly he reopened them. Keeping in mind how bright his room was. Making sure not to over expose them to light--

Maxie felt a small chuckle bubble out...he was able to see again. Mostly, it was still a bit blurry, but he was able to see. He got out of bed and was able to properly dress himself...and his hair! He was finally able to style it to it's professional appearance--

This morning was starting out to be glorious for him. He went to his wardrobe and pull out his lab coat. Then he paused. He blushed some at the ridiculously sappy thought that just crossed his mind. He should have dismissed it. It was utterly foolish and childish...but he couldn't. He felt his heart flutter slightly and a small, genuine smile grace his lips--

He'd get to see Archie's face again.

 

***************************************

 

Of course Maxie wasn't going to have his recovery end so easily. He knew there was something Homura had stashed away. It wasn't so bad...he just felt...very out of place with them. Homura took the liberty of having a custom set of glasses, similar to his other set, be made with tinted lenses. They were no where near dark enough to be considered sunglasses, but they were tinted just enough to darken any well lit room...and have the poorly lit hallways to darken more.

Maxie took it in stride though. A small price to pay, but he was able to be self sufficient once again. He had so much to catch up on! He had data to compile! Research to examine and categorize! His thoughts on how would he ever catch up distracted him and had him crash into somebody. He yelped as he lost his balance and landed ungracefully onto the floor.

“Maxie! I'm sorry man I didn't see you there,” Archie apologized as he offered his hand to Maxie. “You alright?”  
“Yes yes, I'm quite alright, no harm...done...” Maxie trailed off...noticing just how rough Archie's hands were. They were calloused yes...but nothing to harsh. He knows he's felt Archie's hands before, but never like this--

“Maxie?”

“Hn? Ah!” Maxie blushed and pull his hand back and coughed some. “A-as I said. No harm done. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to catch up on my work. This little...fiasco, has cost me a great deal of time. I can't waste anymore of it.”

Archie chucked some. “You'll never change. Alright you go, but I'm bringing you something to eat during lunch.”  
“You don't need to go--”  
Archie leaned in. “No choice Maxie. I'm doing it. You won't leave that office until you're caught up. And don't say that's not true, you know I'm right. So, I'm going bring lunch and stay there and make sure you eat it. Got it?”

Maxie sighed and adjusted his glassed. “Very well...I suppose if I didn't you'd give me a 'noogie' or something else just as embarrassing no doubt.”

Archie grinned and laughed...and it made Maxie's heart flutter again...it was like seeing and hearing it for the first time all over again.

True to his word, Archie brought him lunch, and stayed; making sure Maxie ate.

Archie continued to do it for the next few days as well. Joining him for lunch, eating right beside him at his desk--

 

***************************************

 

Maxie's mind was starting to draw connections for events that happened to him during his temporary blindness. How similar Archie's hands felt to those behind the mysterious touches...how when those touches occurred, Maxie noticed a distinct smell that followed them...cool and crisp...like the ocean. Like Archie. Pieces seemed to fit into place...he was sure it wasn't his brain trying to force these connections. They had to be right! And he was going to approach Archie about this...today.

He waited outside the pirate's door. Leaning against the opposing wall. No delays. He was going to talk to Archie. It should have made Maxie so happy to know that those touches were all done by Archie. It meant that perhaps...Archie WANTED to go further. But for some reason...it made him boil inside. What if...Archie DIDN'T want to? What if...what if this was all a game? What if...we was jut USING him?

Maxie looked over when he heard the door open. He felt conflicted when he saw Archie step out. He was happy to see him, yet furious.

“Maxie? Hey why are you out here...did you need to talk to me about something?” Archie asked.

Maxie's eyes narrowed some. How DARE he act that innocent. That he didn't know what was going on.

“Uh...Max--”

“Do you find amusement in toying with my emotions Archibald?” Maxie asked, a bit surprised at how harsh he sounded.

“Toying with...what are you talking about? And don't call me that!”  
“You know very well what I'm talking about, Archibald. I know what you did.” Maxie knew all his hypotheses were right when he saw the pirate blanch some.

“Y-you...what?” Archie choked a bit.

“What you did to...when I couldn't see? Ring any bells?” Maxie felt himself shaking some. Was it...that was what it was, wasn't it? Some sort of game.

Archie felt his stomach drop. He was screwed. Maxie knew...and he knew he was as good as dead. “Maxie listen I can explain--”

“I don't want your explanations!” Maxie yelled. He clenched his hands tightly, shoulder shaking...he felt his eyes sting due to the oncoming of tears.

Archie stared at Maxie for a moment...when he saw the other man furiously scrubbed at his eyes to halt the flow of tears he was obviously holding back he reached out and gently touched one of Maxie's cheeks.

Maxie gasped slightly...and smacked the hand away. “Stop TOYING with me! I have had ENOUGH!”

It was Archie's turn now, his eyes narrows and his lips curled into a slight sneer. HE was toying? HIM!? No! Maxie was the one who was toying with HIM! He saw Maxie push himself off the wall, as if to walk away...oh no! He was NOT walking away from this.

Maxie yelped as he felt Archie grab both wrists and pinned them to the wall, moving in front of him. Maxie...was now trapped.

“LET ME G--” Maxie began to shout.  
“NO! You listen and you LISTEN good dammit!” Archie barked. “I should be the one accusing you of toying with emotions...Maximilian.”

Maxie scowled as he tried to wriggle free of the overly tight grasp Archie hand on his wrists. “Release me this instance!”

“NO! Not until you hear this! Dammit Max! You've been driving me crazy!”

Maxie pause and blinked as he looked at Archie. “What?”

“Don't what me! You know exactly! That THING you always yell at me for bringing up? Well I'm sorry but I gotta! None of those feeling went away Max! They're still there...”

Maxie blinked again...this...this was not an expected outcome.

“And then...YOU had to just give me...THAT! What the hell is wrong with you!? Isn't it bad enough that I know the only way to get anywhere near you was with it!?”

\--wait...near him? Did Archie think?! Oh that idiot! “You stupid pirate...”  
“What was that!?”

“You didn't listen to a single thing I said after that did you!?” Maxie seethed.

“Of course I did! You said it was an aphrodisiac thing. You know the thing that gets people horny in the first place,” Archie stated.

“YOU DIDN'T!! You idiot!” Maxie yelled. “You didn't listen! You didn't hear the part of how both parties must have a MUTUAL attraction for it to work as it did!”

“Ah...huh?” Alright...Archie was lost now.

“Naive...argh! For it to work we both have to have an ATTRACTION to one another Archie!”

Well he was back to calling him Archie...wait...attraction? So—wait-wait...did that-- “You...like me?”

Maxie sighed and leaned heavily against the wall. “In Layman's terms...yes Archie...I like you.”

“--so then...why give that stuff?”

“I assumed...you were to unsure about your feelings towards me. I figured...you HEARD and UNDERSTOOD what I said about that and would realize that those feelings are all real and have only been stripped of any and all inhibitions,” Maxie explained.

Archie blinked...so...that's how it was. He thought Maxie wasn't interested in him and needed that dust to help get him in the mood. Maxie thought that HE wasn't ready to accept the fact that he had the hots for him. It slowly started to sink in.

“Now Archie if you could release me hands it would be most app—Mpf!”

Maxie's request was cut off by a pair a hungry lips covering his. The redhead felt his eyes widen as he squirmed a bit...before he surrendered into the kiss. It was hot...and wet...and probably more tongue than it need to be, but neither of them cared. Maxie gave a small sound of surprise when Archie pressed right up to him.

Archie pulled back, his face was burning, his breath was short, but damn it was worth it. He looked at Maxie...and wanted to kiss him right again right away. Blush dusting high on his cheeks, panting softly. Lips wet and shining. He looked absolutely delicious.

“Ar—Archie I--” Maxie gasped as Archie kissed him again. Just as hard and sloppy as before. Maxie gave a small whine...he wanted his hands free so he could hold onto Archie.

Archie continues kissing Maxie, drinking in all those wonderful sounds the redhead made. Every moan, whine, whimper went straight to his cock. Archie growled softly and rolled his hips...smirking when he was greeted with a bulge Maxie was sporting as well.

Maxie moaned when he felt Archie rock into him...then sigh when he finally felt his wrists being released. He reached to wrap his arms around Archie's broad neck, as they slowly parted...Maxie noting the smirk on Archie face.

Before he could question it, Archie's hands were at his hips, and he pressed up even closer and rolled his hips again...much harder this time. Maxie gave out a yelping moan at the force, that rocked him up onto the balls of his feet. OH! He no idea that something as simple as...rubbing against Archie could feel so amazing!

Archie grinned, that was a good sound...and he wanted to hear it again. He started a slow pace. Rocking and grinding against Maxie. Pulling that frustrating turtleneck down, he started kissing down that long, graceful neck of his, listening to all those beautiful noises the redhead was making.

Maxie moaned and tried his best to cling to Archie. He head was thrown back against the wall, fingers digging into the sweep of Archie's shoulders. Rocking onto the tips of his toes with every hard thrust against him. It was almost too much! Maxie was going to loose it soon, and he couldn't get his voice to work to warn Archie. All he was able to get out as a broken cry as the world around him turned white.

Archie grunted and growled as he gave one...two more powerful thrusts and followed Maxie, bite his neck to muffle his groan. He held himself up, by leaning against Maxie. He kissed the very dark and very deep bite he left on the others' neck before pulling the turtleneck back up. Maxie mewled softly, still shaking and in a slight daze. Knees quaking, he redhead was sure he wouldn't be able to stay standing much longer.

“Ar-Archie...my legs...I can't...they won't--” Maxie gave a small winded yelp as he felt Archie pull him away from the wall, switching their positions...pulling Maxie down as he slid to sit on the floor. Settling the redhead in his lap.

Archie leaned in and pressed his forehead against Maxie's...letting them catch their breath. Maxie looked at Archie, with tired, half-lidded eyes. Archie could stare into those dark green eyes until they fully consumed his senses and he would be lost in them. Archie didn't know how long he was staring, losing himself in that pools of deep green, but it was a pinch to his cheek that pulled him out of it.

“I said, let me go. I want to get out of these soiled clothes,” Maxie said.

Archie frowned and reluctantly let his hands drop off his hips.

Maxie slowly rose to his feet, and steadied himself. He adjust his just and tried to do the same for his shorts...although somewhat awkwardly. Archie sighed and got up, though stay propped against the wall.

“I suppose I should get myself changed too then,” Archie muttered...then yelped and he was flicked right between the eyes. “What was that for Max!?”

“You didn't listen,” Maxie huffed.

“What? You said you were going to go change,” Archie argued.

Maxie gave a small smirk...which excited Archie somewhat. “All I said was...that I was going to get out of these clothes Archie...” He then leaned in very close and whispered hotly. “I expect you to stop by once you figure it out.”

Archie blinked as he watch Maxie head back to his room. So what did he mean? He was going to get out of the clothes he was in now and change into new ones right?

...then it clicked. He was JUST going to get out of those clothes. Archie grinned and pushed himself off the wall and bolted towards Maxie's quarters.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to tell if it's a dream or not...it's even harder when you keep waking up from it....and harder still when you try everything you can to try to change it and you just can't.

**Chapter 3:**

 

“MAXIE!”

“Archie You HAVE to stay calm! He needs help right now!”  
“Let me GO! MAXIE!”

“Bro! You gotta listen to Homura man! Bossman's gonna--”  
“ ...he's gone.”  
“Courtney...”

Everything in Archie's world broke and shattered...Maxie was gone.

 

***************************************

 

It started out just like any other day...Maxie out on research on what else this little island had to offer before their final plans could be set into motion. Archie tagged along as did several of the admins; nobody saw the that high above was a huge nesting of Spinaraks and Ariados. In an instance swarm upon swarm dropped down. Everyone summon their Pokemon to fend off the surprise attack.

Maxie was able to get Ophion to get him out of the thicket he was searching though. Wincing as he though he was scratched by some of the thorns, not noticing the small Seviper slithering away from the same thicket.

Once out of the area they caught their breathe and checked on the injuries that both they and their Pokemon received. Everyone seemed well and good...until Maxie fell off of the large Arcanine. Breathing very labored, eyes dilated. In an instance Isabel and Courtney were by his side, checking his vitals, which were speeding up at an alarming rate.

It was Isabel that pointed out that it was a Seviper bite he received. It concerned her that a small bite as such shouldn't have caused that great of a reaction. The pink haired field commander was worried that the redhead must have had some allergy to the toxins. They tried to keep him stable when they were able to make it to the base...but it was in vain--

The once Great Maxie...was gone.

 

***************************************

 

The teams weren't sure what to do. With Maxie gone and Archie constantly flying between blinding rage and complete agony of the lost of Maxie; nobody was sure where this hodgepodge team was going to go.

Harlan stated he was going to stay regardless of the outcome. He had nowhere to be. He had no place to return to. Shelly second his statement. Her home was Team Aqua, and now it was this combined team, and she needed to be here for Archie. Homura and Courtney offered to both take in filling Maxie's leadership. While Izumi and Matt said that for the time being they'd pick up Archie's slack. They all gave the grunts the option on whether they wanted to stay or head on out...some left, but most stayed. They made a promise to they leaders...and even in death they weren't going to back down.

 

***************************************

 

Ushio and Tabitha agreed that the most heart wrenching thing of all during this recovery time was watching Archie taking care of Maxie's Pokemon. They watched as the pirate combed through the Arcanine's fur, doing his best to fill the obviously missing void the Pokemon had now that their trainer was gone. Watching the normally lively Pokemon just laying down, woefully looking at Maxie and Archie's door, actually had the large former Team Aqua admin tear up. Tabitha frowned and rubbed Ushio's arm as he fiercely scrubbed to stop the oncoming tears.

***************************************

 

 

Archie just stared out at the water...Maxie was gone. The whole thing happened...not even a month ago, and it was not getting any easier for him. Grit his teeth as he felt hot tears spilling down his face. There was so much they never got to do...so much he never got to say to Maxie. The thing that hurt him the most was that he never got to tell him, _I love you_. His own insecurities refusing to let him take such a chance with dropping something that big onto the redhead. Now, he'll never have the chance.

He looked out again...dark thoughts consuming him as they had for every night when we would come out to the beach and watch the tide roll in. Just thinking...of walking out and letting the cold ocean waters taking him into that dark embrace...and maybe join Maxie. Dropping to his knees and burring his face in his hands. What was he to do?! He never felt so lost in his life. He never knew he could feel like this. He felt like a shell of his former self. That when Maxie left...he took everything good about himself with.

Lifting his head slowly he looked out to the vast stretch of water in front of him. It almost sounded like it was calling him. Beckoning for him to join it. The rational part of him told him to just ignore it, that this was the worse solution there was. However, his emotions were in control of him right now...this would stop the pain...it would take it all away. The sadness...the anger...the agony...it would all be gone--

Archie dove in and swam out. He swam and swam. He swam until his muscles ached, but he still went out...it wasn't until he could no longer see the island behind him was he he decided to stop. His body was tired, the water was cold and numbing him. He could still feel himself struggling to keep his head above the water. He looked up to the clear night sky; not a single cloud...he smiled somewhat fondly. Remembering how the freckles on Maxie's skin so reminded him of the night sky. He remembered spending countless night just trying to find new constellations within the mess of dots. How Maxie would squirm when he'd trace them.

Archie didn't notice his legs stopped kicking as his tired limbs gave out and stopped trying to keep his head over the water. He still kept his eyes cast upward...even when he found himself being pulled under the waves...and into the cold, black depths below--

 

***************************************

 

Archie shot up when he felt some very cold and very wet being poured over his face. Coughing as some of the liquid ended up in his mouth. He wiped his head about to chew out whoever did that and froze. There standing by the bedside with an overly irritated look...was Maxie.

“I told you, we needed to be up early today since we wer-ARCHIE!” Maxie yelped as he found himself being pulled into a tight, almost crushing embrace.

Archie couldn't believe it! Wa--was it all a dream? Some horrifying nightmare that he finally awoke from? Maxie was here. He felt so real...so warm. He pressed his ear to the sweater covered chest...and started to chuckle deeply.

A heartbeat! Maxie was alive!

“Archie! AIR!!”

The pirate gasped and let the redhead go. Once released Maxie held his side and gasped for air.

“What is wrong with you this morning!?” Maxie snapped.

“--I...I had to make sure you were real.” Archie said.

Maxie stared at Archie...the pirate's voice was shaking. His scowl soften into a small frown as he reached over and combed though Archie thick black hair. “Whatever you think happened...it was all just a dream Archie.”

“It felt...so real, too real. Too long,” Archie stated and closed his eyes as he felt Maxie kiss the center of the x-shaped scar on his face.

“Come now...you're the King of the Ocean. Little dream like that shouldn't hurt you,” Maxie tried to boost his ego some. “Come on. We're going to finish surveying the island...then we can get this team and our agenda in motion.”

Archie froze and eyes widen as Maxie walked out of the room. Wh...what did Maxie just say? He looked to the side table on his side of the bed and reached and grab his Pokedex...hands shaking some as he flipped it open. He felt the color drain from his face as he saw the date... _impossible_...

 

***************************************

 

Archie kept himself on high alert...he got a second chance. He got another chance to save Maxie. He was going to make sure he did! He stayed with him...deterring him from the thicket, and prepared for the onslaught of Spinaraks and Airados.

Right when they dropped he was prepared and get the admin to release their Pokemon. He pull Maxie to a safer place. He was going to do it! He was going to save Maxie!

“ARCHIE!!”

The pirate froze as he turned to the scream that came from Maxie. Looming over the redhead was a large intimidating Garchomp. Maxie was frozen in fear, unable to move. Archie ran toward Maxie...and found himself stopped dead in his tracks when it swooped down...

Kagari shrieked. Tabitha passed out. Courtney's hands flew to her face...Archie could hear Matt retching behind him.

Archie watched in horror as what remained of Maxie fell into a crumpled and bloody heap. He fell to his knees, body shacking harshly...no...no...nonononono! This wasn't suppose to happen! Not this time! Maxie was suppose to live! He wasn't suppose to lose him and more gruesome way! Archie could feel bile rising in his throat as he saw what remained of Maxie out of the corner of his eye.

“BRO!” Ushio yelled.

Archie only could only look over his shoulder to catch the fangs of an Arbok lunging at him.

 

***************************************

 

“Ah!” Archie shot up in bed, panting harshly, chest heaving.   
“...hmmm...Archie?” A sleepy query came from next to him.

Archie felt his eyes widen and slowly he looked over...the was Maxie, eyes partially opened, resting on his pillow.

No...

“What's wrong? ...another nightmare about Kyogre?”

No...

Maxie frowned and squinted some. “Archie?”

Archie just stared at Maxie for a moment before diving for his Pokedex.

“Archie it's early...” the redhead assured him with a small yawn. “We still have some time to sleep before we go out surveying.”

Archie...wanted to cry. Whether it was out of relief that he had yet another chance...or if it was dread, fearing that he would need to watch losing Maxie again, he wasn't sure.

“W-wait...i-instead of you know...those woods? We—we should probably survey more of the caves Maxie,” Archie suggested trying to steady his uneven voice.

“Hmmm...I suppose,” Maxie began but was broken by another yawn. “--we could...now sleep Archie. I will not wake you up.”

Archie nodded and laid beside him. This time...this time for sure.

 

***************************************

 

Archie held onto Maxie's hand...the redhead's last breaths leaving him just a few moment ago.

Why...why...why?

He thought...he thought he changed it enough. He thought he saved him this time...

But no.

He didn't expect to run into a herd of wild Arons...he didn't expect that an aggressive Aggron would chase them. He...he--

Archie clutched Maxie's hand tightly. All the warmth from it was long gone. He hung his head...shaking as he didn't try to hold back the tears. The cry of Maxie's voice still replaying over and over in his head as he Aggron charged...and one of those sharp horn...Maxie was spear through.

Oh, but the aggravated Pokemon didn't stop there...when it realized that the victim it impaled would not budge and flailed it's head back and forth trying to dislodge the frantic man who was constantly screaming in agony...begging Archie to help him.

In a blind rage Archie found himself charging at the beast, but was just swatted aside...again...and again...each time Maxie's pleas getting weaker and weaker, and Archie feeling more and more damage with every knock back.

When Maxie's limp body final slide from the horn, the Aggron sniffed it before turning away and walking off. Archie struggled to go over to the redhead...he knew he must have had broken bones, and internal bleeding. He practically collapsed by Maxie, and was able to take his hand just as the redhead made his last breath.

Archie bit his lip...he prayed for another chance... _just one more_. Blackness started to cloud his vision.

 

***************************************

 

 _Just one more chance...just one more_.

 

He had to get Maxie as far away from any harm.

“Archie, as much as I enjoy your random escapade,” Maxie tried to balance himself on one of the larger stones that made a nice little path across one of the larger rivers. “THIS could have waited!”

Archie was wading right by, hovering close to catch and make sure Maxie didn't fall in. “Come on Maxie, all you've been doing was work, work, and more work. Time for a break.”

Maxie huffed. “Fine if it gets you to stop whining.”

Archie chuckled. “It's not whining it's—whoa!” The pirate lost his footing some on one to the slick rocks under his feet.

“Archie—AH!” Maxie jerked to grab him...only to cause himself to slip...

It was the sickeningly loud crack that made Archie's heart drop.

He stared at Maxie...blood flowing from the back of his head...over the rock his head hit...he felt a small almost hysterical laugh bubble out of his throat...

You...you...YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING!! AGAIN!? REALLY AGAIN!? HOW MANY TIMES WOULD HE HAVE TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS!!

“Cloyster!”

Archie snapped his head back...only to be greeted by a charging Cloyster, The center point impaling him through his chest.

 

***************************************

 

Archie found himself back in their bed...staring up at the ceiling.

He had to come up with an excuse to have them NOT leave the base that day. He had to convince Maxie the surveying could wait.

“Hmm...Archie?”

“Ah...Maxie?”

The redhead propped himself up some. “Why are you awake? It's so early?”

“...just got a feeling...” Archie started...he had to come up with a reason.

“Hmmm?”

“...a storm's coming...”

“...is that so? Hmm...” Maxie laid back down. “Must be bad if it woke you...”

“Uh...yeah...maybe we shouldn't go out tomorrow...just to be safe,” the pirate suggested.

Maxie yawn and snuggled into his pillow. “I suppose...I can work on organizing the research some more...”

“Yeah...that sounds like a good idea Maxie.”

 

***************************************

 

“Archie I thought you found this stuff completely boring...you don't need to be in here,” Maxie assured the other.

They were in the observation room. Isabel's idea. One wall just full glass windows, allowing them to watch all the wild Pokemon he were curious enough to approach the impressive structure.

“Well I don't really have anything better to do...besides, I need some more Maxie time,” Archie grinned as Maxie just rolled his eyes. This was going to work. Nothing was going to happen this time.

It was a thunk against one of the windows that caught their attention. Arichie looked over. It was a small Bonsly that just ran into one, knocking itself over. It cried and rocked back and forth trying to get back up, but with no avail. Maxie gave a small chuckle, the redhead found it cute. Archie chuckled some as well...but it was cut off when he saw it glow.

“Is that--” Maxie's query was cut short when it used self destruct. Blowing out the window, send tens of glass shards towards him.

Archie's eyes widen he reached to pull Maxie out of the way...but it was all in vain...he watched as Maxie fell over, glass lodged deeply in his body...trailing from his legs, to his torso...and one shard that must have had so much force behind it it...broke his glasses and was buried deep, right between his eyes.

Archie felt himself shake...this...this was not happening...this was NOT happening! He ran to Maxie's side. “Maxie! Oh Arceus...Maxie!”

No! This wasn't fair! This wasn't fair at all! What could he do!? He felt his own breathing becoming haggard and uneven. He looked around...was nothing got to get him this time?! Why!? Why only Maxie!? His eye caught the sight of another glass shard not to far away...

One more try...he grabbed it...hands shaking he turned the pointed end towards his throat. He know what would happen if he went through with it.

He was going to wake up.

“Bro! Bossman!” Ushio's voice called down the hall, followed by the sound of him running.

Maxie was going to be alive.

“They were going to the observation room,” Shelly said, her voice echoing down the hallway.

They were either going to survey the island or not.

“What happened?” Kagari ask as she stopped in the doorway and froze that the sight.

Then...Maxie was going to die.

“Bro—Wait no!”

Archie plunged the shard into his neck as far and as deep as he could get it.

“ARCHIE!!” Shelly shrieked.

Then...he'd wake up...and do it all over again.

 

***************************************

 

Archie lost count as to how many times he found himself like this...in his and Maxie's bed...the redhead sound asleep...and he was woken up from another failed attempt. Archie curled in on himself and shook as he sobbed some, eyes staying wide open.

No matter how many times. No matter what he tried. No matter what he changed...Maxie just couldn't be saved.

Images on the ways Maxie died flashed through his head; getting strangle by a Victreebell.

Suffocated by a horde of Cottonee.

A Pinsir cutting him in two.

Slipping into one of the rivers and being devoured by Carvanha.

Watching him getting torn apart by a pack of Ursaring...

He couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't keep watching Maxie die again and a again and again! It was driving him insane! They go to the forest, Maxie dies. They go underground...Maxie dies. They look along the river banks...Maxie Dies! They decide to stay at the base...Maxie DIES!

Archie didn't know how much his mind or heart could take. It was all getting to be too much! The pirate jumped when he felt a soft hand rubs his shoulder. Lifting his head he looked to Maxie, who has a sad and concerned look on his face.

“Archie...what's wrong?” Maxie's voice was so soft and caring...Archie almost forgot how beautiful it was, only remember how it sound when shouting in fear or screaming in misery.

Archie uncurled himself and pulled Maxie close and held him. Inhaling the scent that was only Maxie. He nuzzled under his ear, leaving soft kisses on his neck.

“Archie...that tickles...aah,” Maxie gasped and moaned. “No...no Archie...we ha-ah! We have work to do—oh...”

Archie knew he shouldn't be doing this...he was too distraught to think straight...all he could do right now was feel. Feel that Maxie was here. That for this moment he was alive. He felt the redhead squirm as he pushed him back onto the mattress.

“Ar-Archie...” Maxie gasped as he felt the other start kissing down his neck.   
Archie continued down...stopping right above Maxie's heart. Kissing above it, and then placing his ear against his chest...and just listened. It was so strong...so sure...it started to calm him.

The redhead controlled his breathing when he felt the pirate just lay there...listening to his heartbeat. The pirate must have had a bad dream...as much as he wanted to console him, let him know that...he was having some rather disturbing ones as well...with such vivid details. Maxie just combed through Archie's hair as he watched him. Seeing that the other man's breathing finally evened out he smiled softly. Hopefully Archie will sleep soundly the rest of the night.

 

***************************************

 

“Archie?” Maxie asked as his looked over to the pirate. “How about...instead of surveying the island...we just go...for a nice walk today.”

Archie blinked. This was a first. Normally he was the one making the changes in the plans...this time it was Maxie. “Ah...you sure. You were so worked up about it yesterday.”

“I'm sure...I've been wanting to talk to you,” the redhead said as he took a drink of his coffee.

“You...you did?” Archie blinked...was...was this...did this mean that...that things were going to be different this time?

Maxie nodded. “After breakfast...alright?”

Archie nodded as he felt himself give a genuine smile to Maxie.

 

***************************************

 

As they stepped out of the base, Maxie took Archie's arm and walked with him. Archie would have considered it very romantic if he wasn't too busy scanning the area to make sure nothing would come to take Maxie away from him again.

“...was it a bad dream?” Maxie asked suddenly.

“ Huh?” Archie blinked.

“Why you woke up...crying,” the redhead looked up. “Was it a bad dream? ...was it about Kyogre?”

Archie frown. “Not...exactly...”

Maxie was silent for a moment. “I’ve been having some...rather unpleasant dreams myself.”

“You have?”

Maxie nodded and gripped onto his arm. “I...I-I die, a lot and in some...rather horrific ways.” he looked to Archie. “and you're forced to watch...unable to do anything to save me.”

“Maxie,” Archie bite his lip and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Maxie smiled softly as he held onto Archie. This moment was perfect,everything felt right,then they felt something move under them.

No...

Archie held onto Maxie tighter as he glanced over...he saw one narrowed black beady eye glaring at the two.

They were standing on a buried and now awake Krookodile.

Archie knew what would come next,but he was still determined to try. “Maxie...on three,we gotta run.”

Maxie nodded,trembling some.

“One,” Archie started.

“T--t--two,” Maxie added.

Archie loosened his hold as they felt the Krookodile shift again. “Three!”

Archie held onto Maxie by the wrist was they both took off. With how strong Archie jerked him, Maxie's glasses were knocked off. Normally he'd demand that they go back to get them but he didn't,this felt,too close to how his dreams were,they go back,he'd be killed. They ran along the beach hoping to escape.

“Archie! Head to the trees! We might loose it there! It's too thick for something that big!” Maxie yelled.   
Archie nodded and turned quickly and yelped as he saw two red eyes emerge up from the sand right in the middle of their path,now a rather angry looking Hippowdon was pulling itself up from its' buried hiding place.

Archie shook. No...no...no...nononononoNONONONONONO!!!!!! NO! He was NOT going have this happen AGAIN! HE WAS NOT GOING TO LOSE MAXIE AGAIN!

“Archie,” Maxie called softly.

Archie whipped around,he saw the Krookodile quickly approaching,then he looked to Maxie. The redhead had a sad look on his face...a sad smile.

“Maxie...”

Maxie pushed himself up onto his tip toes and kissed him. “...I love you.”

Archie's eyes widened...never...Maxie never said that...and--he--he never got a chance to say it to him. He sighed and hung his head...so this was the end for this one huh? Well...at least he'll make sure he had no regrets here. He kissed Maxie softly. “I love you...always have--”

“Maybe...no...I know we'll see each other again,” Maxie smiled a true genuine smile.

It was that last thing Archie saw before the Krookodile grabbed Maxie...and the Hippowdon came down onto him.

 

***************************************

 

 

_“I love you...”_

It sounded like Maxie, Archie thought. He didn't wake up like he normally did...that mean.

_“I love you.”_

That it was all over? No more do-overs?

_“I love you, you idiot...”_

I love you too you big nerd, Archie thought.

_“...so please...just...just wake up dammit!”_

But he couldn't...he used up all his chances. No more waking up.

_“What am I suppose to do without you?”_

Oh Maxie...don't cry.

_“Please Archie...please...wake up. I...I finally tell you that! You got to wake up!”_

Archie frowned. Maxie sounded so hurt, the strain in that always so proper voice didn't suite him. He just wanted to hold him...to feel him once more.

_“...please...Archie.”_

He heard the redhead's voice crack...which diminished into quiet sobbing.

No...he was not going to be the cause of his Maxie crying! He just had to have one more chance! Just one more! For Arceus sake! PLEASE!

 

Archie slowly opened his eyes...he was...not in his and Maxie's room...no...he was in the base's medical room. His eyes looked over to Maxie. Slumped over on the bed side, shoulder shaking as he sobbed...he hair was a mess...the lab coat was wrinkled...

Well...this certainly was a new start.

“Max...” Archie winced at the croaking sound of his own voice...his throat was so dry. Like it haven't been used in days.

Maxie's head whipped up, tears still falling. Archie noted that he looked awful. Bags under his red puffy eyes and...was that...stubble?!

“Ar-Archie?”

“Maxie...wha--” Archie didn't finish, Maxie threw himself at him , arms wrapping around his neck as the redhead started crying again.

“Archie! Oh thank Arceus...thank you thank you thank you...you're awake...”

He heard Maxie ramble on the same words over and over again.

He heard the sound of running...a lot of running.

“Maxie we hea—ARCHIE!?!” Shelly exclaimed.

“BRO! You're awake!” Ushio grinned, tears forming a bit.

“Thank goodness...I don't think Maxie could handle loosing you,” Homura sated with a barely there smile gracing his lips.

Archie blinked. “Wait...what's going on-ah Maxie?” Maxie, still wrapped around Archie was actually fast asleep. The pirate looked back to the group of admins. “Alright...what's going on?”

“You almost died Archie...” Izumi said.

“...wait no...Maxie did though...didn't he?” Archie was now confused.

“Sir, Maxie only suffered a minor infection due to an ineffective bite from a lamed Seviper,” Tabitha said.

A...a lamed...that Seviper had no poison!?

“But...you did take over a dozen bites from the Spinaraks sir...according to Isabel you were very close to fatal levels of toxins in your system...” Tabitha continued.

“If you're body didn't go into shock when it did you'd be six feet under,” Matt said.

Archie blinked...and shifted some, not wanting to dislodge Maxie.   
Homura went over and helped Archie pull Maxie into the bed, the redhead still out cold.

“You were asleep for almost five days. He refused to leave your side...he stayed right beside you...constantly talking to you. Hoping he would pull you out,” Homura said

Archie...he just couldn't believe it...so all that time...that was all really just a dream? It couldn't...wait! Only one way to be sure. “My Pokedex?”  
“Huh? What about it Bro?” Ushio asked.

“Where is it...I...I gotta checked something! It's important!” Archie urged.

“Uhh...ri-right I'll get it,” Ushio nodded and ran off.

“Archie?” Shelly's voice was laced with concern.

“I...I just...I just gotta convince myself of something...alright?”

Ushio came running back and had his Pokedex. Archie snatched it quickly and flipped it open...he felt all the dread and worry drain...the date...was different. Five days after he thought he lost Maxie for good. Letting out a breath he didn't even realized he was holding, Archie closed it and set it aside.

“...thanks Ushio.”

“Uh, yeah no problem?”

Shelly placed a hand on the large admin's arm. “Come on...let's go and let them get rested. We can check on them later.”

Ushio glanced to Shelly before his eyes went back to Archie...he never seen that look on his face. It was a soft...almost loving look Archie had as he just watched Maxie sleep. The redhead still having his arms firmly wrapped around his neck. Whatever happened to Archie when he was in his catatonic state, he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to know.

“Yeah Shell...lets go,” Ushio nodded as he, Shelly and Homura ushered the rest of the admins out. Leaving Archie and Maxie alone.

Archie smiled fondly at Maxie...bushing some of the hair back behind the redhead's ears. “...when you wake up Maxie...it's going to be my turn to tell you.” He kissed Maxie's temple once more, before he felt himself drift off to sleep once more...knowing that he was going to save him...this time.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie is now awake, and everything was nothing more than just some long...drawn out...horrible dream, right? ....Right?

**Chapter 4:**

 

Archie's recovery took another few weeks, Isabel making absolutely sure all the toxins were full out of the pirate's body. And Maxie was by him almost every moment. The pirate actually laughed when he saw a rather frustrated Homura pushing a very embarrassed Maxie into the medical bay. Turns out, that even though as much as Maxie tried to work and catch up, his mind wasn't fully with him on the task...and ended up deleting several files that contained over four months worth of data.

Luckily Courtney was able to recover a good chunk of it.

The look of utter shock and hurt that crossed Maxies face when Homura out right banned him from doing any sorta of work until Archie was given a clean bill of health from Isabel, had to be the saddest and most adorable things Archie ever seen.

 

***************************************

 

It shocked Archie when they went to the mess hall for a meal, about two days after he got the all clear from Isabel, that Maxie didn't take his usual seat to the right of him. Nope! He actually, without any hesitation, sat right on Archie's lap. Turning himself sideways, Maxie let his legs drape over one of the armrests and Archie instinctively used the others knees as a substitute...a rather boney and sharp substitute, but Archie didn't mind that.

A couple groups of grunts give their leaders some odd and incredulous looks; while most of the admins, namely the former Team Aqua ones, only snickered at the rather adorable act. Archie chuckled at the bright blush that dusted Maxie's cheeks.

“You didn't hav-” Archie began

“...shut up...I wanted to,” Maxie cut him off.

Archie shrugged...he wasn't going to argue with an affectionate Maxie. Better being cute and affectionate than being devious and flirty.

And the redhead made it into a habit...since he showed no signs of taking back his old seat anytime soon.

 

***************************************

 

At first Archie was worried...that something might be up with Maxie. With all of the affection Maxie was showing him, and NOT just to rile him up and get him embarrassed...just simple things...the things Archie always expected Maxie to do from the very start. He was concerned that the redhead has something planned. That Maxie was going to spring some cataclysmic news to him...going after Groudon yet again, or some other legendary Pokemon...that he was planning some sort of long expedition himself, and 'No Archie you can't come with'...that he was going to end this all, this team.

And worse of all...end them.

All those worries, however, came to a halt one night. Archie woke to the bed jostling some. He lifted his head to see Maxie thrashing a bit in his sleep. Tears spilling from the redhead's still closed eyes. He shot straight up and gathered and other man in his arms, trying to soothe and calm him. He felt the redhead shake and a small hiccup escape him. Archie rubbed his back in slow, wide circles...

Maxie slowly opened his eyes...he felt cooling wet trails streaking his face...it was another dream.

“Maxie?” Archie asked softly. “It's alright...I have you.”

The redhead looked up. “A-Archie...” his face crumpled and he clung to Archie as he cried.

The pirate held him close and shushed him. “It was just a dream Maxie...just a dream...it's alright...”

Maxie made a small choked sound and started to calm down. “Archie...I think...something mi-might be wrong with me.”

“No...no nothing's wrong with you...why would you ever think that?”

“Then--then why do I keep dreaming of myself dieing?”

Archie froze...it felt as if his stomach turned to ice. “D-dieing?”

“In...so many ways,” Maxie shook some. “I never knew...how horrifying my mind could be...I mean...I could see a Seviper bite...but,” he shuddered. “Having a Garchomp taking a...just...a bite out of me.”

Archie felt himself pale...Maxie was--but they were all just dreams right? They never happened. Right?

“Th-then getti--getting impaled on an Aggron's horn...even as it thrashed about...” Maxie placed a hand...right where he was run through that time. “I--every time I think about it...I just, get a twinge right here.”

“Maxie...”

“Then...just, ” Maxie sighed. “With all my natural grace...slipping and braining myself on a rock.”

The pirate felt himself shake. Please...please don't tell him that this meant he was going to loose Maxie for real now.

“...I wasn't even safe inside the base...I mean even in the observation room--”  
“A Bonsly self destructed...and send glass flying at you,” Archie finished.

Maxie stiffened...he slowly looked at Archie. “H...how?”

“When I was out of it...I tried to save you...time and time again. But each time I failed...you died.”

“Archie...”

“Sometimes...I'd get lucky and have something kill me right after...other times...I...I'd have to do it.”

“Archie!”  
“It...it was like a reset button...” Archie said. “And now...now...dammit Maxie...now that you're saying this; what if that's just a sign that something IS going to happen? That...that...I'm going to really lose you?”

Maxie frowned and cupped Archie's face in his hands. “You won't...I...I know you wouldn't lose me that easily.”

“But what if I do!?”

“Something that unsure should never come from the man that claims he is the King of the Ocean...” Maxie said and kisses him gently.

“Maxie...”

“If...if...they...they were just dreams Archie...just...just terrible awful dreams,” Maxie kissed him again. “...for the both of us?”

“Maxie...”

“I...I know i-it sounds hypocritical for me to...to just say that...but it—it's what they really are after all. Just...horrifying and meaningless dreams.”

Archie frowned some, eyes glancing down. Maxie's hand was still over the spot he said he could always feel that twinge...his fingers were twitching some. Maxie...he knew that they were only the beginning...he lost count of how many times Maxie died in that toxin induced sleep he was in. Would that mean that...Maxie would have to dream about them...every night until there were no more?

….that wasn't fair.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those nightmares...Maxie couldn't get one good night's sleep with them. Deciding to go for a walk to clear his mind he never thought something like THIS would happen...now things are starting to get weird.

**Chapter 5:**

 

Maxie couldn't sleep. Those dreams of him dieing time and time again were becoming less frequent...but they were still there. It made his heartache. Archie explained to him...how it was what he went through when he was in that toxin induced slumber. Time and time again he'd apologize to him every time he'd wake up, because he knew more were still to come.

He tried to tell Archie not to blame himself...somehow...someway this...those dreams were connecting them. Something beyond their control, their power, was having this happen.

Cautiously and quietly he slipped out of his and Archie's bed, and slipped on his slippers. He was just going to go for a walk around the island...get some fresh air, and feel the night breeze. He'd be sure to grab Ophion's Pokeball as well before he went out.

 

***************************************

 

Maxie smiled softly when he heard the quiet rustling of the trees as soon as he stepped out. Instantly he felt much calmer. All those worries and cares just seemed to have been blown away along with that gentle breeze. He smiled and pressed the button on the Pokeball, the red light shooting out in front of him. Ophion appeared, the large Arcanine laying down, lifting his head to blink blearily at his trainer.

“Sorry to wake you Ophion...I am unable to sleep. Join me for a walk?”

The Pokemon blinked a few times and gave a big yawn before pushing itself up onto its legs, and giving its full body a shake. It trotted over to its trainer.

“I knew you would understand,” Maxie smiled as he gave the Pokemon a gentle pet.

 

***************************************

 

They began to just walk across the beach. The sounds of the waves gently lapping at the sand. Maxie would have never found it soothing before all...this. He still wasn't one for water, but Archie did have him realize that it was indeed just as necessary for survival as land was. Granted he still thought that Hoenn could use a little less water, but he tried to keep that to himself.

They carefully walked up from the beach to the small, well worn trail that led back into the thick forest. This island was truly remarkable...though somewhat unnerving.

The whine coming from the large Pokemon drew Maxie out of his thoughts. They traveled much deeper into the forest than usual...but the ground look well traveled, it just a bit overgrown with some moss and roots. Ophion whined again and laid low to the ground, not wanting to go any further.

Interesting...Maxie thought. He glanced ahead...there was a break in the trees. A clearing? Perhaps. Even after the months of being on this island, Maxie knew there was still so much left unexplored. He took a step forward, and the Pokemon gave a small whine protesting his master to continue on.

“I will be fine...you can stay here Ophion. Alright?”

The Pokemon made another small noise in its throat. Not wanting to let its master go on, but obeyed.

Maxie steadied himself...he felt himself shaking some. It was almost as if he felt some sort of other worldly pressure. He felt the hairs on his body standing on end. The air started to feel even thicker...like before a thunderstorm. He stopped at the end of the small trail, seeing that it did indeed lead to a wide clearing. It was free of trees, and seemed completely out of place...especially with the six large stones set up in a circle.

Carefully Maxie stepped closer to the one closest to him and knelt down to inspect it closer. It was almost a clear yellow...in fact it almost looked like an unusually large Fire Stone. Perhaps it was...Archie did mention that the underwater caverns around here did contain an usually large amount of Water Stones...maybe this island was once a harvesting spot, or maybe just had the conducive environment for cultivating them.

It was the sound of a thunder crack that drew him out of his thoughts and whip his head towards the sound. He felt a sudden wind pick up, his arms flying up to his face to protect it from any debris. He squinted as he tried to see what in Arceus' name was going on! Ophion howled and dashed from where it was laying, and rushed to Maxie's side. Maxie could see the the large Pokemon was still trembling. It gave another whine, wanting Maxie to leave.

He was about to agree, when another loud crack was heard...and that's when Maxie saw it...

It almost looked as if someone just took a knife and sliced a hole into the scenery. The gap slowly curling out, revealing a dark, black and blue swirled vortex. Maxie found himself frozen...in fear and in awe...

His curiosity was getting the better of him...he wanted to see what was happening through till the end. It peeked more when he saw a form emerging from the tear. His heart was racing.

He should leave...

_Run..._

_Get away..._

_This place was unnatural..._

Ophion whined again and nudge Maxie.

And then...it was all over. The tear was gone...the form hovered in place for a few moments, before dropping to the ground with a loud thump.

Maxie let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding and scrambled to his feet. He had to see what it was. He cautiously went over to whatever fell, the large Arcanine trotting behind, ears back almost flat against its head.

He was shaking...he was scare.

Nervous.

Excited.

When he gotten close enough, his eyes widened.

Impossible!

“Ophion, go to base, wake up Archie and Isabel! Bring them here!”

“Arc!” the Pokemon barked and took off.

Maxie carefully approached the form that laid crumpled on the ground in front of him.

Impossible...it's been almost four year since ANYONE has seen him...it was rumored he was long dead.

Why doesn't it look like he hasn't aged a bit?

 

***************************************

 

“How is he Isabel?”

“Surprisingly decent. Malnourished and over exhausted, but other than that nothing really threatening.”

“A-and, um...”

The pink haired field commander gave the red head a knowing look. “You're right...he's no more than twenty-seven. Even though four years passed out here...it seemed that no time passed where ever he was.”

“I-I see...” Maxie nodded and gave a soft gasp when he felt warm arms wrap around him.

“And you coulda been sucked in there...dammit Maxie you know I hate when you go out wanderin' alone late at night.”

“Archie?”

Isabel turned her attention to the person needing medical treatment. The entire team were informed as to what has been happening between their two leaders. What happened when Archie was comatose due to a near fatal Spinarak attack...and the recent nightmares that have been plaguing Maxie.

“You two try to get some rest, I'll wake you if he comes around.”

“Isabel--”

“No arguments Maxie. It'll be fine alright?”

Maxie was about to protest, but found himself letting out a yelp as he felt Archie pick him up and carry him off.

 

 

“Why do you gotta do this Maxie?” Archie asked as he laid the other man back down in their bed.

“Archie...”Maxie sighed and gently cupped his cheek. “You need your sleep. I can't constantly be waking you every time I have a nightmare.”

“...but isn't that what I'm suppose to do?”

He sighed and looked to the darker man. “We also have a team that need leadership. I can function with little sleep. But at least one of us should be in top form.”

Archie sighed and pressed his forehead to one of Maxie's shoulders. He hated when the redhead could make a logical argument. It pissed him off too...but he was too tired to get upset.

“Sleep Archie. I'll stay here the rest of the night, I promise,” he said as he leaned up to give the other a soft kiss.

Archie sighed and laid beside the redhead...pulling him close and ignoring the indignant squeak he got for doing so. “Just in case you go back on yer word.”

“You're honestly such a child.”

 

***************************************

 

 

 

It was around seven in the morning when Maxie heard the rapid knocking at his and Archie's door. He wanted to get up to answer, but Archie still refused to let him go, even as he was slowly roused from his sleep.

Maxie coughed a bit, clearing his throat. “It is unlocked.”

The door opened, hinges creaking some. Isabel stepped in, her hair now pulled back in a sloppy ponytail. “He's awake.”

Maxie blinked and tried to sit up. “Archie let go.”

Archie grumbled, still in a half-asleep stupor.

“Archibald...release me now.”

The pirate blinked groggily at the redhead. Slowly noting the look of irritation on his face. He sighed and unwrapped his arms. Maxie sat up.

“Before you ask, he's disoriented and really confused. It's like he's not sure if he's really awake or still dreaming,” the field commander explained.

Maxie slowly slid out of bed as he listened. “Is he talking?”

“I can see his mouth moving, but not really hear anything. It's like he's talking to himself.”

“I see...”

“I take it you want to see him?”

“Why?”

Maxie and Isabel glanced to Archie, still laying in bed.

“Archie...I...I just feel like I need to...” Maxie admitted.

“You feel like you need to?” Archie restated, arching an eyebrow.

“Archie, please...I...”

Archie waved him off. “Go on. I'm just not gonna loose ya ta him, am I?”

He blinked and gave a soft chuckle. “You are hopeless.”

“You both are,” Isabel sighed, causing the redhead to squeak as he was reminded they did in fact have an audience.

 

***************************************

 

 

He frowned as he saw him laid up in the bed. Those sharp blue eyes constantly darting back and forth. Unsure as to where he was exactly.

“...Cyrus Akagi?”

Hearing his name snapped him out of whatever daze he was in. His vision wavered some as he looked across the room.

So he was in a room...he was back in this dimension. “H-how...who?”

“Ah...I'm Maximilian Matsubusa. You may have...heard of me?”

The name sounded familiar. It did. He should know that name. There was this itch at the base of his skull, because he knew he should know this man.

“Don't focus too much on it Cyrus. Y...you've been through, quite a bit...”

...he nodded.

“Am I...back?”

Maxie frowned some and nodded. “You are.”

“...h-how long?”

“Approximately four years.”

Four...years? He's been gone for four years?

“You are welcomed to stay here...if you want to that is,” Maxie offered.

Cyrus blinked and look to the other. What would he gain for letting him stay here? Was there something to gain? Maybe he shouldn't question it. Question things like this got him...there in the first place.

 

 

***************************************

 

It took a few days for Cyrus' disorientation to lessen. He was able to grasp onto the fact that he was indeed back in this reality. That he did indeed escape from the Distortion World. Isabel even allowed him to walk about the base.

It was odd.

His whole center of gravity has been thrown off kilter...after spending four years in a dimension when you could wall upside, sideways, and feel almost weightless.

He had to admit...the grunts for this team were rather helpful and attentive. Able to catch him before he would make an ungraceful landing on the cold linoleum flooring.

 

Eventually, Maxie lead him to the clearing...Archie insistently following along, not trusting what could happen there. The redhead explained to Cyrus that it was there, where that rip between the Distortion World and this one had occurred. Cyrus listened...and found himself staring off into the spot where the former Magma leader gestured too. He swore he could almost see a small rippling effect whenever he'd stare at it too long.

 

 

***************************************

 

He was starting to feel himself finally relax, once he had most of his wits gathered. Cyrus found himself able to walk about more easily. He had to admit. This merged team had a rather impressive base...and was somewhat enamored with their plans were.

To better this world. To make into something worth surviving on.

Cyrus had to admit...the notions did sound appealing to him.

 

Then it started.

It was a sickening feeling that swamped him. Feeling that weightlessness again...the unnerving silence...

That loud ringing cry.

And as soon as he would begin to fear for the worse, everything would return to how it was. He couldn't help but shake during those “return trips”.

 

 

 

No wait...

He was being shaken.

Blinking those cold eyes, his vision clearing some. He found himself, collapsed on his knees, in a vacant hallway.

“Hey hey...you alright man?”

Cyrus just stared at Archie for a few moments. It was like his mind needed to restart, but once it did he nodded some. “I...I believe so.”

“...you've been worrin' Maxie. And I should have you know I'm the jealous type.”

He just looked at Archie with a still somewhat dazed look, try to process what the pirate just said. It was getting difficult as he felt himself slowly slipping back.   
“Oi! Come on don't start this again!” Archie barked and shook him again as he saw those sharp blue eyes begin to cloud again.

Cyrus shook his head and clenched his eyes tight trying his best to stay grounded. But it was getting to be too much.

“Archie.”

 

It was the voice that pulled him out from fully slipping in. He and Archie looked over to see Harlan approaching them.

“Harlan?”

“Just thought you should know...Tabitha saw Maxie heading out of the base again. I this he's heading back to that clearing,” the field commander said, eyes quickly darting to Cyrus.

Archie was to his feet in no time. Dammit Maxie, why did he always have to do this!?

“Take him with. Isabel said it might help him with his...episodes,” Harlan stated just as Archie was about to rush out.

 

***************************************

 

Archie kept glancing back at the other as they made it through the forest. The path was cleared out more. Roots being dug up and all the brush seemingly swept away. It irked the former Aqua leader some...it just proved how often Maxie was coming out here.

“...was he...telling the truth?”

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the question. Jeeze, no offense this guys was really creepy. “The hell?”

“...th-that I was gone...from this world for four years?”

Archie looked back and let Cyrus catch up to him. “Listen...if Maxie said it, it's probably true. Hate to admit it but he's...like right about 85% of the time.”

“Only 85%?”

“...you do remember us trying to awaken Groudon and Kyogre right?”

Cyrus blinked.

“Oh right...well um, Maxie ain't right all the time.”

“...but he is this time?”

Archie frowned some. Hell he'd admit he could sorta feel for the guy...feeling so misplaced. Shit, there were still mornings when he'd wake up and it would still feel like he was trapped in that loop once again.

“Every time I think I find myself pushing forward from all this...I find myself getting pulled back. Unable to know if I'm really here or if I really have full gone insane in that void and this is nothing more than a hallucination.”

The pirate heaved a sigh and reach over and flicked the young man between the eyes. He noted the wince. “That feel like a dream ta ya?”

Cyrus blinked and just stared at Archie. They both jumped when they heard something snap. Glancing to where the sound came from they saw the redhead making his way back on the trail.

“Archie...Cyrus?”

“Maxie!” Archie grinned and went up to him.

“What are you two--”

“Harlan told me Tabitha saw you headin' outta the base. Said there was a pretty good chance of ya headin' out here...you know I don't trust ya being out here alone. Especially with well...”

“You are too worried Archie. I was fine...I just--”

“Felt like ya needed to come out here, yeah yeah you say that all the time.”

Maxie stayed quiet for a moment...and looked to Archie, he is eyes were filled with some uncertainty. “Actually...it was because I wasn't having that feeling anymore...”

“Eh?” Archie blinked. Alright, he was lost now.

“...I mean...before I could feel like...something was calling me out here...but...but now it's not. Well not to here at least.”

“What do you mean?”

“...I'm not sure...”

Archie bit his bottom lip some. This was getting too weird...even since...THAT day things have gotten so weird here. Maybe they should leave and build base somewhere else. Maybe it would stop these things from happening.

“...let's get back to the base...” Maxie pleaded some, not wanting to explain any further.

Archie nodded, and pulled Maxie into a quick hug. “It's gettin' late anyway. Come on.”

Maxie smiled softly, grateful that the other wasn't going to push for more details. As they started back; Maxie smiled softly, taking Archie's hand...he just...needed something to hold onto. He looked ahead and saw the former Team Galactic leader watching them...observing them. He felt his face flush somewhat.

“Ah...you will try and get some rest won't you Cyrus...at least tonight?”

“Ah...what?” Cyrus asked.

“I've noticed you've been awake most of the night...a-at least when I would wake up from my own...um sleep.”

“It is unnecessary for you to concern yourself over my sleeping habits.”

Archie felt a small flash of anger flare up as he saw the small hurt look pass over Maxie's face. He wasn't sure if it was because what Cyrus said did sting Maxie a bit, or the fact that Maxie was showing genuine concern for somebody OTHER then him or their admins.

“I just-ah...Archie?” Maxie blinked as he felt the pirate let go of his hand and approached the younger man.

Archie rolled his eyes and looked to Cyrus. “Listen, do what what Maxie says or else I'm gonna hafta make ya.”

“...how do you plan on doing such a thing?” Cyrus asked with an arch eyebrow.

It was getting late, and he was just flat out too tired to try and argue with somebody that had all the emotions and the apparent stubbornness of a wall. “I'll drag ya into my and Maxie's bed just ta make sure ya stay there all night.”

Icy blue eyes and deep green ones both widened. Even those deep ocean blue ones as soon as he heard the statement leave his own mouth.

Wait was he serious?

….maybe...

Might help Maxie sleep better at night. The nightmares and his constant worrying over their guest did seem to take its toll on the redhead's sleeping. And beside...it would only be a one time thing. Just something to show the kid he meant business.

“Before ya even ask...I'm serious.”

Maxie just gawked for a bit. Unable to register what Archie just pulled...the gears in his heard just refused to turn...

But something else did. He could feel it build...and travel up...settling at the back of his throat, wanting to burst out.

It was the small choked sound that caught Archie off guard once. Dammit, he was really off his game...then he found him something stunned in silent awe. It was something he almost long forgotten about. But it was unmistakable...

It was Maxie's laugh.

 

***************************************

 

As the walked along, back to the base, Archie still pointing out that his threat of dragging the Sinnoh native to bed with this would still hold when they get there...none of them noticed the small form hiding in the shadows watching them.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just keep getting weirder and weirder...Maxie is having different dreams now--And what do you mean Team Flare doesn't exist!?

**Chapter 6:**

 

Cyrus slowly stirred form his sleep when he felt the bed move slightly. He blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room.

Maxie was tossing and turning.

It was something he soon became...accustomed to. Archie made good on his word. Eventually he found himself being pulled off to bed with the other two on...certain nights. Sometimes he'd be in the center; with Maxie curled up on one side, and Archie having one of his arms sprawled over his chest. Sometimes it would be Archie in the middle...and some nights, like tonight, it would be Maxie.

Cyrus slowly pushed himself up as Maxie continued to thrash about, his breath coming short and labored. He was growing accustomed to this as well...there would be nights when he would be in Maxie's position. Thoughts and memories...the fear of him being swallowed up by the Distortion World once again...

“Maxie...Max, Max it's alright...it's alright. You're safe.”

Cyrus just watched as he saw Archie slowly wake and comforted the redhead. He couldn't comprehend what was going on exactly, the pirate claimed it was too difficult to explain.

Maxie gave a small whine and clung to Archie, his body being continuously wrack with shivers.

Without anymore thought Cyrus slid out of the bed.

“...Cyrus?”

“I believe you and Maxie need some...alone time,” Cyrus stated quietly as to not wake the redhead. Giving a curt bow, he stepped out.

Archie frowned. He was grateful that Cyrus let them be alone...but he was starting to get use to the other guy...

“-ve I done...” Maxie whimpered.

“Ah...” Archie rubbed Maxie's back trying his best to comfort the other.

 

_The world was burning. But not by Groudon...by something else. He stood over the town where it all began...almost laughing in complete satisfaction as he watched the world become engulfed._

_It was the end of the world._

_And he was responsible._

 

***************************************

 

He shot up in in bed, panting harshly. Hands covering his face as he tried to control his breathing. Again? He had that dream? It always felt so real. He swore it happened...and yet he was still here...

He must be going mad.

Acclaimed Pokemon Professor Augustine Sycamore was going insane...and all due to some...nightmare. But it felt so real...every piece of it.

Lysandre destroying the world...massive genocide...just so Pokemon could live in a better place.

Sighing heavily Augustine knew it was pointless to try and get back to sleep. Ever since that dream started everything just seemed so off.

“What do you mean Kalos is the only region that have Mega-Evolutions? Hoenn has them too.”

“You mean you heard of Team Magma?”

“How did you know Archibald Aogiri was the leader of Team Aqua?”

“Petite...what is this, Team Flare you keep asking about?”

He had such vivid memories...and yet...they weren't real. Everybody would be in shock when he would openly ask a question pertaining to them. Even Lysandre...what was going on with him?

 

 

Hissing somewhat when his bare feet made contact with the cold floor, he padded through his apartment to the kitchen. Maybe he needed to talk to somebody about this. Or maybe he needed to take a few days off from the lab.

He reached up to the cupboard to grab the specialty blend of coffee Lysandre gave him. Pulling down the bag he found himself staring at it for a few moments. A bright red bag with elegant font, and a unique flame sym--

Grey eyes widened some as he stated at the symbol.

It was the same as Team Flare's...that was...if there was a Team Flare...there was one right?

“...what is going on with me?”

 

 

***************************************

 

 

Maxie felt completely exhausted. His body hurt so much and his mind was fuzzy. That dream...it was unlike the others he had before. He didn't die in it...instead he destroyed the world.

“Maxie...”

The redhead jumped as that monotone voice broke his thought.

“Ah...Cyrus-I apologize for earli--”

“I heard you mention Geosenge...in your sleep...”

“Geo...senge?” That was a place in Kalos, wasn't it?

Cyrus nodded some.

Maxie stared at the young man...things about him weren't adding up.

He mentioned that he knew about him and Archie...and their attempt to awaken Groudon and Kyogre respectively. But...those things happened about...a little over a year ago; he would have been in the Distortion World during all that. However, Cyrus was able to explain, step by step what he and Archie did. He insisted that they occurred three years prior to him getting trapped in that world.

Archie thought they guy was just messing with them, an attempt to make some sort of joke...but Maxie was sure Cyrus was telling the truth.

“You said you had a friend in Kalos, correct?”

“Ah!” Maxie found himself giving another jump as Cyrus once again derailed his thoughts. “Ah...I do...maybe I should contact him. See if he knows if anything...odd happened there.”

 

***************************************

 

“What do you mean you don't know anything about Team Flare!? It was your team!” Maxie shouted at the Holo Caster.

The projection of Lysandre held his hands up defensively as his redhead friend snapped. “I assure you Maxie I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“No idea...NO IDEA!?”

“First Petite now you...you both have me worried...”

Maxie huffed and scowled some. Was Lysandre trying to mess with him?! He knew all to well that the Kalosian had his own team. Hell, he HELPED make that ridiculous flame symbol.

“Fine be like that...at least tell me what you know about Geosenge.”

“Ge-Geosenge?” Lysandre felt himself pale some.

Why would Maxie bring that up? What could have prompted that? It was bad enough Augustine was questioning the existence of Team Flare but now Maxie was too!?

He had formed Team Flare...several years ago...he disbanded the team after nights upon nights dreams-no, premonitions of failing...of dieing...of succeeding and losing Augustine. Those dreams were happening for a reason. He was sure of it.

“Well?”   
“...it's...complicated.”

“Complicated!? Lysandre tell me everything you know now!”

 

***************************************

 

Lysandre never felt so trapped as he did now. Those intense green eyes glaring...boring into him. Maxie was still waiting for his answer.

“I disbanded Team Flare months ago.”

“I see...any particular reason?”

“You may find it illogical...but I've been having...some dreams.”

“Dreams?” Maxie felt a shiver run up his spine.

“Just...let's just leave it at that. I dropped all my plans. I haven't attempted to...go back to Geosenge.”

“Where that super weapon is,” Maxie blurted out.

Lysander's eyes grew wide and mouth was agape. H-how...

The redhead found himself completely perplexed as well. Super weapon? How did he--

“Lysandre...?”

“How did you know!? Nobody but myself and Team Flare knew about that!”  
“YOU WERE PLANNING ON ANNIHILATING THE WORLD!?” Just like in his dream...so it was Lysandre's doing.

“I told you I disbanded before I even gotten that far!”

“But you still HAVE it!”

“And it will stay hidden in Geosenge!”

“Geosenge?”

Maxie whipped his head around. “A-archie?”

Archie glanced at the redhead...then to the projection of the other man from the Holo Caster.

“Archie...what do you know about Geosenge?” Maxie asked.

“That some team tried to unleash some massive super weapon there...town seriously just opened up,” Archie explained as he gestured with his hands and approached Maxie. “Happened about...a year before...um...our stuff.”

“Impossible...we never...we never even caught a legendary to power it...” Lysandre stated. “T-that was just a dream.”

Maxie just started at Archie. “Archie...I don't...that never...happened.”

 

***************************************

 

He found himself in Geosenge. It was undisturbed...no gaping hole in the ground...no signs of any unusual activity.

“Th-this is to just prove that I'm imagining things...that's all...” Augustine assured himself as he went through the small town. He didn't find anything too out of the ordinary. He was about to turn back and head to Lumiouse when he noticed something peculiar...

A trail...a hidden trail. It was still relatively well kept, like it's just recently stopped being used. There was a small voice in the back of his head screaming at him to not head down it...but he had to...what if it held the answers he so desperately needed.

 

He felt as if the bottom of his stomach dropped out. He couldn't believe it...this-this was it! It was Lysandre's lab! Team Flare's Base! He wasn't crazy! Team Flare was real! IS REAL!

Augustine wanted to laugh as the fact. He was right all along! Maybe...maybe Lysandre just wasn't part of it--yeah that could be it. His-his mind was just placing Lysandre in the team because, well, the taller man just fit the bill to be it in. That had to be it. It had to be!

Then he heard the echoing sound of footsteps heading down the winding corridors.

 

***************************************

 

_“What the hell are ya sayin' it never happened!? You were crying fer weeks cause ya though that guy was dead!”_

_“Archibald I'm telling you, that never happened. I don't remember any of that!”_

_“You said he was crushed in his own base after he tried to shoot off that...ultimate weapon thing!”_

 

Lysandre wrapped his arms around himself as he traversed the old lab...Monsieur Archie was able to explain that dream...so perfectly...so vividly. His heart ached when he saw the projection of Maxie begin to weep, as the redhead explained that his nightmare...was of that.

So somehow...someway...word gotten out about Team Flare...the ultimate weapon.

How? How could it? Was somebody trying to still complete his old plan? It made sense; then again...why was it only Archie...and Petite knew about the aftermath?

A small sound pulled him from his thoughts. He heard something down the hall...his eyes widened...

The containment area!

 

***************************************

 

Augustine felt his heart race. The footsteps picked up speed, and were coming closer and closer. Too fast! He wouldn't be able to get out without getting cau--

“Petite?”

His entire insides froze...

“W-what are you doing here!?” Lysandre roared.

Augustine felt himself recoil at the volume.

“Where did you find out about this place? Who told you!?”

“Is there a Team Flare?” Augustine manage to ask...causing the other to choke on his next question.

 

***************************************

 

He was sitting in the middle of the clearing beyond the base. Unfocussed eyes staring at the spot where the rip occurred. He saw the area waver...and his eyes slowly clouding over.

This time he wasn't in the Distortion World...it felt like he was in this world.

The real world.

Green...all he saw was green. A lavished forest, so thick it obscured the daylight. He was certain he knew this place...it was familiar...he should know--

Suddenly a wave of unease and pain coursed through his body.

What was happening?

 

“Cyrus...” Archie began as he approached the young man. Maxie was too close to having another breakdown with what just happened.

Cyrus blinked as he felt the pain suddenly vanish. The young man glanced over. “Archie...”

“Did you...slip back?”

He shook his head, and just stared at the pirate. “I was...somewhere else...”

“Somewhere else?”

“...a forest...it was...dark.”

Archie arched an eye brow at him. The guy seriously had some problems...well Maxie did too...hell, he might too.

“What brings you out here?”

Archie flinched some at the question. Was he seriously going to-- “I gotta ask ya somethin'.”

Yeah he was seriously going to...

“Yes?”

“...you ever heard of...Team Flare?”

Archie felt as if ice formed in his chest as the younger man stared at him with those sharp eyes of his. “I can't say that I have...I wasn't aware of Kalos nor Unova before I went into the Distortion World.”

“Wait seriously?”

Cyrus nodded.

“...seriously what the fuck is going on...”

 

 

***************************************

 

“Do not TOUCH ME!”

“Augustine I--”

“You're a monster!”

“I DISBANDED!”

“YOU STILL PLANNED IT!”

“Tell me...how did you know. You still haven't told me.”

“I told you! It was a dream!”  
“A DREAM cannot be that detailed!”

“I DON'T KNOW!”

Lysandre slowly felt his rage slowly dwindle...more so when he heard that crack in Augustine's voice. And even more when he sees the Pokemon Professor's body shake.

“I don't know...I don't...everything I know...it's all wrong!” Augustine exclaimed as his hands tangle in his hair, eyes wide and tears spilling over. “I can't tell what is real anymore! I'm going out of my mind!”

“Petite...” the redhead frowned.

“Mega Evolutions are in Hoenn...Team Magma and Team Aqua...they just happened...not ten years ago!”

“Ten years?!”

“That's what happened! T-that's what I remember...I...I...I can't--”  
Suddenly strong arms are wrapped around him.

“Petite, petite...calm down. Breath, just breath. Deep breaths Augustine...”

He felt himself almost choke as he tried to calm his breathing. Clinging to the taller man he just moments ago pushed away.

“...come with me...I think...we need to talk about this,” Lysandre insisted softly.

“...is this real?”

“...oui petite...this is real.”

 

***************************************

 

He stepped into the observation room...Archie couldn't suppress the shudder that tore through him as he stepped in.

_'It was just a dream...nothing’s gonna happen in here...'_

The former Galactic leader was just staring out the full windowed wall. It took him a while to get him to come back to the base.

“Hey...” Archie began.

“...do you know...about the Many Worlds Theory?” Cyrus asked, not turning around...still just staring out of the window.

“The...wha?”

“A theory that there are endless...countless parallel universes. Every decision you didn't make here, was made in another universe.”

“...what?”

Cyrus sighed and finally turned around to face Archie. “Think of it like this...that if you have ever found yourself in a situation where death was a possible outcome; then in an universe parallel to ours, you are dead...while in another you are alive.”

Archie felt himself pale... “W-would it have to be me?”

“It doesn't have to be...it could be you...me...or even, Maxie.”

And that was all Archie could take before he felt himself fall into complete blackness.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting more and more complicated...but Cyrus has an idea, a possible theory that might hold the answers to them.

**Chapter 7:**

 

“-chie? Archie!”

The voice sounded so muffled and far away.

“-elp me...et him...p-”

He was slowly coming too. He blinked a few times. Colorful spots dancing in front of his eyes.

“What happened?”

“I believe that...it was my fault...”

“Cyrus...what did you say?”

“Hmm? All I asked wa--”

“They were real...”

“Archie!” Maxie exclaimed as he knelt besides the pirate. “Are you alright?”

Clear blue eyes stared at Maxie for a few moments...before roughly pulling the redhead into a tight embrace.

Maxie let out an undignified yelp. “Archie!”

“Those dreams...”

“W-what about--”

“They were real...”

An uncomfortable silence settled over the three...unable to speak. Unsure what to say as the pirates words slowly registered.

“Dreams?” Cyrus asked, breaking the silence.

Maxie opened his mouth to assure Cyrus that it was nothing; but the sound of footsteps fast approaching them deterred him.

“Sirs!” It was Harlan. “Courtney says she's detected something approaching the base by air.”

 

 

***************************************

 

His Charizard was flying quickly. Normally Augustine would be able to handle the speed at which the Pokemon was flying...but not now.

Now he was clinging to the tall Kalosian.

“Are you sure that they will help?” Augustine asked as he looked up.

“I do...or at the very least they might be able to give us a bit more information as to what may be going on.”

The Pokemon Professor nodded and rested his head again the other chest once again. “...I'm not crazy...”

“Non non,” Lysandre calmed as he rubbed his back. “You are not...whatever is going on...that is what's responsible for making you feel as such.”

 

 

***************************************

 

 

He found himself in the Illex forest...his Crobat flew him there. It was as if something was calling him. But as soon as he set foot on the ground, something took a hold of him. The surroundings around him started to switch...slowly at first, them more and more rapidly. From the greenery of the forest to a empty void of swirling blue and black.

It started to make him dizzy. He held his head as he knees buckled from the constant assault...then he heard it.

A cry...for some reason he thought it sounded familiar...

“Gi...ratina?”

And just as quickly as it occurred...everything snapped back to how it was.

“Bii?” A gently sound came from above.

 

***************************************

 

“Here, it will help calm you,” Isabel assured as she poured the Pokemon Professor a cup pf tea.

“Merci,” Augustine said with a curt bow of his head and took the offered cup.

“Lysandre...what brings you and...”

“Augustine,” Lysandre answered the obvious question that lingered at the end of Maxie's statement.

“Ah, thank you. What bring you and Augustine here?”

Lysandre's eyes darted over to the other, watching as he sipped his tea. Hand shaking as he did. He needed to see if there was anyway this could help his petite Professor. “Augustine mention something about you...and your Archie.”

“About...us?” Maxie blinked somewhat confused.

“Right, Petite?”

“Huh—ah oui...” Augustine nodded and set his cup down. Maxie glanced over. Waiting patiently for the other to speak. He suddenly felt that slab of ice reform over the pit of his stomach as his stormy grey eyes made contact with deep emerald. “I...I uh...wh-when did...when did y-you two...I mean...you and...” He felt himself shake, and his throat go dry. He needed to ask...he NEEDED this answered. He needed-- “IT HAPPENED OVER TEN YEAR AGO!!!”

Maxie recoiled at the sudden outburst. “W-what? What happened ten years ago?”

“You!” Augustine shouted with a sweep of his arm, knocking over his tea as he did. You and Groudon! And Kyogre! Team Mamga! Team Aqua! I-it happened ten years ago!”

“The hell you saying it happened ten years ago?” Archie snapped.

Augustine dug his hands into his already mussed up hair. “It did! I know it did! Birch was keeping in constant contact with me! Telling me everything while I was still studying to become a Pokemon Professor myself!”

“And I'm gonna say this; ain't no way it happened ten years ago. That's 'bout the time Maxie an' me were leavin' team...well,” Archie looked to the redhead. “Team You-Know-What.”

“...well there's at least that we can agree on,” Maxie stated.

A small growl forced it's way up and out his throat. “I'm tellin' ya Max, he died! You were a wreck when you found out!”

“And I am saying, if he did, then how can he be RIGHT HERE?”

“How the hell should I know!”

“Pardon?” Lysandre interrupted the two and their bickering.

“Mon grande...what are they...talking about?” Augustine asked, his panic attack waning slightly.

“They are--”

“I'm sayin' that red here ain't suppose ta be here!” Archie said as he pointed to Lysandre. “He took over some small town in Kalos-”

“Geosenge!” Augustine clarified with a slight glimmer in his eyes.

“That's the place! And this but crystal thing-”

“An ancient powerful weapon,” could it be that...he remembered it too.

“Right! See Maxie he remembers!”

Augustine felt some of the tension in his body melt. He wasn't insane. Somebody else remembered what he did! Somebody remembered Geosenge...and Lysandre unleashing the-- “...wait...monsieur...y-you said he...he died?”

“Yeah I did...though how the hell he's standin' here now is beyond anything I can think of.”

Lysandre watched as he saw the tension return to the Professor. Shoulder stiffening some...he bowing some, his hair obscuring his face. “Petite...did I? In your dreams?”

It was a small choked sound that came from the other. “...non...”

He was so close...so close to having somebody share the same memory as him...

“...shit...I think he was right then...”

“Archie?”

“Max where's Cyrus?”

 

***************************************

 

“Why the hell am I even here...”

“Bii?”

“First...those dreams...” he shuddered as he wrapped his arms around himself. It was always the same.

Cold...

Dark...

Wet...

He couldn't breath. He couldn't escape. He felt himself go numb.

“Bii! Bii! Celebi!”

He shook his head and glared at the small Pokemon. “And why are you following me?”

“Bii?”

“Tch...right. Like I should expect some sort of comprehensible answer from the likes of y--”

He froze. As his eyes widened some. His surrounding shattered, like a mirror would if a hammer was taken to it at full force. He found himself once again staring into the vast void of swirling blue and black. Taking a step back he looked around. His hear was racing. He eyes darting back and forth quickly. Where...what...WHAT WAS GOING ON!?

 

***************************************

 

Cyrus sat in the center of the small clearing. He found himself unable to stay away from it for more than a day...in fact he felt that he needed to visit it several times a day now. And each time...this wave of uncertainty would wash over him, binging him to his knees.

He stared at the ground...he vision began to waver some. He clenched his eyes shut. He didn't want to slip back into the Distortion World...He couldn't!

…just then a sudden jolt of pain coursed through his body. His eyes shot open as he felt his breath shorten. Hand shot up and grabbed as his throat. He gasped trying to get more air into his now burning lungs. It felt as if he couldn’t get enough in...

It felt as if he was drowning.

Just as the corners of his vision started to darken...the small shadow that was constantly watching him shot out from where it was hiding.

 

***************************************

 

“Min? Shaymin?” the little Pokemon nudged Cyrus' prone, bent over form.

Cold, blue eyes shot open as he took a harsh deep breath. Chest heaving as he tried to get air back into his lungs, he swore were deprived of oxygen.

So dark...

So cold...

He was drowning...

“Shaymin?”

“W-what was that...” Cyrus muttered to himself, eyes wide and unfocussed.

It wasn't the Distortion World. It was far from it. All he could feel was the cold...and it felt as if his body was soaked to the bone. It felt heavy...

His breath started to shorten once again. Vision clouding and wavering.

“Shaymin!”

 

***************************************

 

He was breathing heavily as he looked around in a frenzied fashion. What happened to the forest?! He was right there! What the hell was going on?

Then he hear it again...the cry from a Pokemon he shouldn't have know about.

“Wh...what's going?What the hell is happening!?” He hollered and covered his ears wanting the cry to vanish. He never thought he'd admit it...

But he needed help...

But how...from who? There was nobody left.

There was nobody...

He was alone...

Lost in his circling thoughts, he didn't even notice the ground he was standing on...was crumbling beneath him.

 

***************************************

 

“The...many worlds theory?” Lysandre asked.

“Yeah...somethin' like that. At least accordin' ta Cyrus.”

“But...that's just...that is just something using in science fiction. It is not something to be taken quite seriously. He must be kidding,” the tall Kalosian said as he turned his full attention to the pirate.

“Listen red, Cyrus says he remembers me and Max before he went off inta that, whatever thing he went into--”

“Distortion World,” Maxie corrected.

“That thing.”

“He...he remembers you two?” Augustine piped up.

Archie looked to the Pokemon Professor. “He did...said he remembers us awakenin' Kyogre and Groudon.”

“B-but he was in the Distortion World for at least three years before we even--”

“Please!” Augustine cut Maxie off. “Please tell me where he is! I...I must confirm this!”

 

***************************************

 

“Shaymin,” the Pokemon was content, sitting in the others lap as the former Galactic leader pet it.

“Are you the same one...from before, in the Distortion World?”

“Shay?” the Pokemon perked and blinked up at him.

“...I'm slipping somewhere else now,” Cyrus began, unable to stop himself from sharing what was currently on him mind.

“Min?”

“However, if that is the case...does it mean I'm not the only who may have crossed? Perhaps...the boundaries of this universe have been tampered with...”

“Shay...min?”

“And if that is true...then how many have crossed? Was it full body crossing...or just the consciousness.”

 

***************************************

 

“Bi!! Bi bi! Celebi!” the Pokemon flew around the dazed man. Cried growing more and more concerned every moment the former Rocket Boss doesn't snap out of the trance he fell into.

Giovanni's form swayed some...collapsing to his knees.

“Bi!” The Pokemon cried and flew off quickly.

 

_'Somebody..._

_Where am I..._

_I can't..._

_Arianna..._

_Silver..._

_Archer..._

_I can't..._

_I don't want to be alone...'_

 

“Bibi!”

Giovanni gasped as he felt something splash on his face. Sputter some and shook his head. The Pokemon made a small happy sound and flew over to him, nuzzling him.

He glared at the Pokemon and tried to push it aside, ignoring the small disappointing sounds it made as he did. “Why did you do that you litt--”

He froze...as his eyes darted around once again. He was out of that...that place and back in the Illex forest. “I...I'm back...?”

The Pokemon made a soft sound and nodded. Glancing over, he remembered...it was suppose to be known as the Time Travel Pokemon. “Let me guess...you feel it too don't you?”

The little Pokemon nodded and pointed to Giovanni's heart. He felt his heart rate pick up a bit. His hand...now shaking, reached up and placed it over the rapidly beating organ.

“I...I was sick...I remember now.”

“Celebi!”

Images flashed though his head. He couldn't separate when or where they took place...all he knew was that they did...he was certain of it.

And he experienced every...single...one.

“I came here for a cure...you-ah! That's why you aren't leaving me along you pest!”

“Bi?” the Pokemon blinked and cocked its head to the side.

He sighed as he tried to push back some of the fly away hair. He was about to turn to leave...then he was hit with multiple flashes of images.

Hoenn.

A small island to the south.

It was the red and blue that got his mind reeling.

He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head.

“Bi?”

“...if you're not gonna leave...then you're coming with...I think I got an angle on this thing now.”

 

***************************************

 

_As soon as Augustine heard there was a possibility that somebody may have the same memories of him...he took off. All he needed was the general directions as to where he would find the other man. Maxie did try to warn the Kalosian...about the feelings that could assault him if he neared the clearing. His agitated mind couldn't have been bothered._

_Although, as soon as he reached the clearing, he greatly wished he did take head. He was washed over with a sickening, and dizzying feeling. He felt his body become unbalance...and within in blink of an eye, he found himself toppled down onto the ground beneath him._

When he came to...he saw a young man staring him with unfeeling eyes.

The Shaymin sniffed the Pokemon Professor, as he pushed himself up...and faced Cyrus.

“Yes I do remember their endeavors in awakening Groudon and Kyogre,” Cyrus nodded.

“Shay,” the Pokemon piped and hopped into the professor's lap.

“...h-how long ago?”

“...about...four years before I went into the Distortion World...”

“I see...” Augustine frowned. He was closer. Cyrus was gone for about, four years according to Maxie. So it would only make it eight years instead of the ten plus he remembered.

“...you remember it happening sooner...don't you?” Cyrus asked.

“Ah...I-ah o-oui...I do.” he looked away. He felt panic swell up inside him again. He needed this answered! He...he needed something!

“Maybe you are right. Maybe we all are...”

“...are you talking about...the many worlds theory?”

Cyrus nodded. “It makes the most logical sense.”

“...how would that even be possible...”

“...something here must have hindered the strength of this universes' temporal boundaries.”

“Temporal...boundaries?”

The Sinnoh native gave a curt nod. “It what keeps all the worlds separated. However, shifts in space and time can cause strain on them.”

He was about to ask how exactly he knew all of that...but remembered who he was talking to. If anyone would know something about things of that nature of course it would be Cyrus Akagi.

“W-what could have cause this?”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry Short Chapter; was having trouble getting it to flow; sorry for any spelling and grammar errors, will be going through and fixing that in the coming weekend.) 
> 
> Cyrus gives his whole explanation behind the theory...some take it relatively well...some deny and think it's only a dream still. And finally the last "member" of this finally arrives, but no in the way he personally hoped.

**Chapter 8**

 

“Alright...so explain this to us then. How does that theory work?” Archie urged.

Standing in the center of the observation room, at the merged base, Cyrus sighed somewhat. He took a chalk marker and went over to one of the wide windows, and drew a long straight line.

“Consider this line here as this universe,” he began, before adding more above and below. “And these are parallel worlds to it. Each universe existing but perhaps with any sort of difference. Anything from Team Magma or Aqua not going into existence, myself not going into the Distortion World, to even, Sycamore not becoming a Pokemon Professor until a year later. Any possible difference that will result in a new outcome, has a new universe.”

“So then what happened here?” Maxie asked.

Cyrus drew over the center line, this time making it zigzag a bit. “Something disrupted the flow in this universe...” gradually he made the zigzags bigger, eventually overlapping some of the other lines.

“So an universal crossover?” Lysandre questioned.

“Not quite. This new line, see it as a representation of the 'barriers' each world has to prevent that. Something happened here that caused this universe's barrier to weaken.”

“So...we all just crossed over?” Archie titled his head. He wasn't getting it.

Cyrus shook his head...then paused. “Well...maybe not you four, but I have.”

“You?” Sycamore stared at the younger man.

The blue haired man proceeded to draw another line, this one in a looping fashion. “I went into a world between worlds. Where the barrier's physics are entirely different than these ones.”

“So then, what does that mean for us?” The Pokemon Professor asked.

“There are several ways of 'crossing over'. Physical--”

“Which is assumed to be you, oui?” Lysandre questioned.

Cyrus nodded. “Exactly. Then consciousness, where it's more of you mind that crosses over, Jumping into a new body.”

“...why would that happen?” the pirate asked.

“Multiple reasons...though mostly revolving around the fact that something happened to the original body host,” Cyrus explained.

“Al-alright...i-if this is true then I'm thinking that's me...” Archie said.

“And myself as well,” Lysandre said.

“W-wouldn't that be all of us technically?” Maxie pointed out.

“No,” Cyrus stated and looked to Maxie and Sycamore. “They said that they had 'relived' a certain point in their lives over and over again. I believe they are right in assuming that their consciousness is from an alternate universe.”

“Then what about us?!”

“Memorial. Memories from alternate selves and connects crossing over, entering and filtering into your minds,” he stated.

“Mem...orial?” Sycamore blinked.

“You and Maxie both said you remember things that not only happened to you...but to those connected with you, correct?”

“Our...dreams, right? You're talking about our dreams,” Maxie stated with an uncertainty.

Cyrus nodded. “Instead of consciously jumping like Archie and Lysandre, you are more like a conduit, absorbing these, memories from previous universes.”

“So, are we from this one?” Sycamore asked.

“You might have been...at first...but now with these memories, I would assume you are more of an...amalgamation of all your alternate selves.”

“That's why I remember things in a different pattern?” the dark haired Kalosian pressed.

The Sinnoh native nodded. “Those memories are possibly the most recent you have...”

Sycamore stayed silent for a moment. “...they transfer like how their consciousness would...wouldn’t it?”

Cyrus thought about it and nodded slightly.

“So...the memories I...I have been having...he...he is--”

“I understand, it must be shocking to consider,” Cyrus stated.

“So Maxie did really die...all those times?”

“Archie,” Maxie frowned and cupped his face.

“...technically I'm not your Archie then either.”

“Technically...no,” Cyrus assured.

Maxie bit his lip as he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He pulled his hand away, only to have it be pulled back. Archie gently kissing the palm of it.

“Archie?”

“I don't care...I mean...fuck I tried how many times to save...well, it's still you dammit. Yer still Maxie. I mean...shit it hurts like hell knowing my Maxie—but you have his memories now...right?”

Maxie felt his throat tightened and his eyes sting with tears welling up. He wanted to answer but no words came out...he just nodded and rest his head on the others' shoulder.

“...t-then that's all I need then...”

Lysandre glanced over to Sycamore...noting how pale the other looked. He frowned as he saw that he shook some. “Pet-”  
“I...I be-believe I need a-a moment alone,” he said in a shaking whisper as he got up. Legs shaking, as he walked out as if he was in a daze.

“Augus--” Lysandre called out, stopping himself when the professor was out of sight.

 

 

–

 

“Bi? Bibi!”

Giovanni tried to ignore the incessant Pokemon and just kept focus on the horizon. Commandeering a speed boat wasn't has hard as he assumed it would have been. It almost felt too easy. Almost as if something...or _the thing_ behind all of this was trying help him get his answers.

Whatever it was, he knew those two somehow held the answers.

“...this will be an awkward reunion,” he muttered to himself.

 

 

–

 

He felt numb...it all made sense...everything just fit. He wanted to deny it...

There was no possible way...that it was all just nonsense.

But deep down...he knew it was right...

“Petite?” Lysandre called as he peered into the small office. It was mostly bare; saved for a small desk , which the professor currently sat at, and two filing cabinets off against the far wall.

He stiffened. It meant that...this wasn't his Lysandre...and he wasn't his Augustine. This wasn't right. It wasn't fair...

“Augustine?”

“...d-do not do this...please Mon-Lyansdre.”

The taller man recoiled a bit as the cold tone...stepping in after the initial wave hit him.

“W-we are not...you are not-I-I'm not...” he tried to explain. He mind throbbed as he dug his hands into his hair.

It wasn't fair...

“Petite...regardless of what we know...I sti--”

“You do not! You love YOUR Augustine!” He felt his chest began to heave. “I-I am not...him...”

He clenched his eyes shut as tears threatened to spill from them. It was all too much. Knowing that he was so far apart from _his_ Lysandre...that he will never see _his_ Lysandre again.

That in his home universe.

He _died_ because of _his_ Lysandre.

And now...now--

A warm hand cupped his chin, and tilted his head up.

“Petite...please open your eyes.”

“Non...” It was just a dream...all a dream...it just had to be.

“Augustine...you cannot deny this forever. It is not something you can block out...something...this thing had to have happen for a reason.”

He choked on his breath as a sob burst from him. He couldn't...he just couldn't.

“I understand...you may not be my Augustine...” Lysandre began...voice full of sorrow. “If was Monsieur Akagi said was true, then I lost my Augustine...so very long ago.

Stormy gray eyes snapped opened...that's right. Lysandre...Lysandre...he must have jumped a great number of universes before he settled here.

“Lysandre...I-I am...I am so--”

“Shhhh,” Lyansdre hushed and placed a finger over his lips.

More tears swelled and fell... _his_ Lysandre always did this to him when he'd take the blame for things beyond his control.

“I know I am not your Lysandre...but we were brought here for a reason...granted to retain these memories. Perhaps...we can--”

Augustine wanted to push him away. No...no they couldn't. They just couldn't. It...it wasn't right.

It wasn't fair...

But...

But what if...this Lysandre and Augustine...the bodies their consciousness...their memories... had jumped into...were together?

Would it be fair to them?

“I've lost my Augustine so many times...that I eventually stopped trying to be with him...and it hurt me so. Please...Augustine...Petite...”

He wanted to answer...but in his swirling mind...all the thought and emotion churning and blending into a mess...he found himself acting instead.

Their lips met in a desperate clash at first. Slowly shifting into passive exploration.

 _'His lips are warm...just like his were...and I can taste something bitter...'_ Augustine mind tried to collect all the similarities this Lysandre had with his own. The list eventually trialed off into a list of what made this kiss different.

And then...he didn't feel as depressed any more.

 

–

 

Maxie just laid his head on Archie's shoulder. They were still in the observation room...just them. Cyrus excused himself, leaving the window with that diagram still drawn on it.

“You don't mind this?” Maxie asked, his voice strained from holding back the crush of emotions that were swirling inside.

“Yer still Maxie...I tried to save you over and over...I...what I did to myself...just to make sure I could be with you--” Archie trialed off.

Without any hesitation Maxie slipped his hand into Archie's, their fingers threading together.

“Sirs?”

They both jumped and turned to look at Courtney, standing rigid as ever, in the doorway.

“C-courtney? What is it?” Maxie asked.   
“Something is approaching the base, quickly.”

Maxie blinked and looked to Archie. Was it...was there a chance that another there was another one?

 

 

–

They heard the sound of running.

“Qu'est-ce qui se passe?” the taller Kalosian murmured as he looked out of the office. Seeing Archie and Maxie run past.

“Mon Grande?”

“I believe...something is going on...” he glanced back over to the Pokemon Professor.

Without a second thought Sycamore stood up and went over to him. “Then why are we just standing here?”

Lysandre gave a soft chuckle as he and Augustine both went out and followed.

Archie and Maxie raced onto the beach; Cyrus was already standing there, the Shaymin that has been following him around sitting beside him.

“Cyrus...?” Maxie asked as he approached him.

“A speedboat's coming, sounds like it's going fairly fast.”

“how? I mean this place ain't on any map,” Archie pointed out. “I mean, Maxie had ta give red the coordinates.”

“might be a call...” the younger man said.

“A...call?” Maxie blinked.

“How you knew to go to that clearing that one night...when I was pulled through.”

“Ah! A-are saying that-!?”

Cyrus nodded and continued to look out.

 

 

–

 

He could faintly make it out in the distant. An island...with some sort of structure close to the beach front. Figures...especially if one of the people who he felt was there...well, really was there.

Suddenly he was distracted by the Pokemon tugging at his jacket.

“Bi! Bibi! Celebi!”

“Would just knock it o--” his shout was cut off when he felt something ram into the side of the boat. He gripped onto the wheel to maintain his balance. “Can't you warn me earlier?”

“Celebi...”

Giovanni was about to say something more, but was cut off when he felt the speedboat gettign rammed into yet again.

 

 

–

 

“That's not good,” Cyrus murmured.

Before another word was uttered Archie pulled out his Pokeball and released a Carracosta.

“Ah! How did you—never mind, you'll explain that to me later, right?” Maxie asked as he eyed the Prototurtle Pokemon.

“Looks like I'll need to,” Archie smiled softly if not a bit confused by the reaction. “Come on Kurma!”

Maxie watched as Archie hopped onto the fossil Pokemon and swam out to the attacked boat.

“Ah...” Maxie turned to Cyrus. “If only his conciseness was what crossed over...how does he have that Pokemon? They're long extinct and need a fossil to revitalize them.”

“I'm certain it's due to the temporal boundaries being as weak as the are. Perhaps some object displacement occurred when his conciseness settled here.”

That statement alone just made Maxie feel uneasy...wouldn't that mean that other worlds...people, Pokemon, or...other could shift and crossover that easily? This...whatever was going on had to be fixed.

Somehow.

 

–

 

“Do I even want to know what the hell brought you here?” Archie asked, as he glared at the other.

“Questions later,” Giovanni snapped.

“Don't think--” another ram to the boat. “-so.”

He felt his eye twitch somewhat. Of course leave it to Archibald Aogiri to hold a grudge.

“Bi! Bibi!” the Celebi flew over and tugged as Archie's arm with urgency.

“Wait even you?” Archie eyes the Pokemon.

“Celebi! Bi!”

Rolling his eyes some...just knowing he'd regret this. He roughly Giovanni by his arm and hauled him out of the speed boat and onto the back of his Pokemon.

Giovanni hissed a bit as he felt his arm being pulled in a way that it should have never been pulled in. “Watch it!”

“You want me to throw you back in? 'cause I will, no hesitations.”

“BI!”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the assumed final key "player" now in the group, here hoping that some answers can be found...or....may be not.

**Chapter 9**

 

“So...you said that you got, like what some sorta visions ta this place?” Archie asked as he crossed his arms, glaring at the older man.

“I see no point and restating it, if you refuse to believe me,” Giovanni stated, voice dripping in an unamused tone.

Maxie shifted some, not liking the sudden tension. It was odd...Giovanni said he was given several brief flashes of this base. It was as if something called him to come here. Much like had happened to him with the clearing. If that was true then...

“Bi! Bibi!” the Time Travel Pokemon trilled as it flew around the former Rocket boss.

“And what the hell is that thing doin' with ya!?”

Giovanni shrugged and smirked. “Appreciates my personality?”

“Ta hell with that!” Archie roared. “Fuck it! I'm tossin' ya back in the water!”

“Archibald!” Maxie scolded.

“What!?”   
“he was called here...” the smaller redhead said, voice shaking at the end.

“Called?” Giovanni restated. He watched as he saw the other turn to Maxie. His anger ebbed slightly.

“Called? Wait...are ya sayin' like...you know,” Archie asked as he gestured...Maxie gave a slight nod. “Sonna...” he began and whipped to look at Cyrus. “Alright space-boy. What the fuck is going on!?”

“Space...boy?” Cyrus blinked.

“Listen you said this whole, Many Worlds Theory thing might explain this...so the hell is he doing there then!?”

“obvious...he's also misplaced here...”

Misplaced? Giovanni rose an eyebrow at the younger man. “Pardon, but I believe that I am out of the loop.”

“And I'd like it if ya stayed that way,” the pirate snarled.

Maxie sighed. “Come in, and Cyrus will explain it...”

“Max--”

“Archie.”

The glare the red head gave was enough to cut off any argument the pirate had.

 

–

 

“Hmmm...so that's it then?” Giovanni asked as he looked over the diagram...for some reason it didn't sit right with him. Something just felt...off about it.

“It appears so,” the young man said, his emotionless eyes looking over to him. “Are you...able to assume what you maybe?”

“Hn?”

“How you crossed I mean...”

“I remember things happening to me...multiple things, from time frames that don't match up,” Giovanni stated.

“I see...” Cyrus pondered. Memorial was out...Giovanni was only remembering events that happened to him. Unlike Augustine and Maxie. It was possible it was a consciousness jump, like Archie and Lysandre...but it wasn't reliving one day time and time again. Perhaps...he also physically jumped. It was a decent possibility...

“So then why here?” the former mob boss asked, jolting Cyrus from his thoughts.

“Ah...it's only a hypotheses, but I believe that this universe might have weaker boundaries than most others.”

“Weaker boundaries?”

Cyrus nodded. “Most other universes would need some sort of ritual...or some sort of conduit to be able to open and pass into an alternate plane...here it seems that opening can occur at will. Almost at random.”

He nodded some. He really didn't get it, nor even understood why he should even care...but if it would explain what was happening...

“Wait...there was one thing that is still bothering me.”

“Something...bothering you?” Cyrus blinked.

“Yeah; most of that stuff I remembered happened to me...but...there was one thing that didn't. And it just...sort of started happening recently.”

“What would that be?”

Giovanni looked around. He wanted to make sure there was not sigh of Archie. He knew that the former grunt wouldn't dare let him live it down if he caught wind of that moment of weakness he had hours earlier.

He took a steadying breath. “I was in...this bizarre place. Floating islands in this blue and black void...”

Giovanni described the place...he noticed how the younger man because stock still...eyes widening...and if it was possible, pale even more.

Cyrus felt as if his stomach just froze over. His mouth went dry. Giovanni...described the Distortion World perfectly.

“Then I heard it...I knew what it was...because...I think, I did face against it once before.”

His palms were sweating now. He faced Giratina and escaped!? How! How was that even possible!? If that was true then...

Before he realized it he walked out of the observation room as fast as he could, leaving Giovanni in there alone.

 

–

 

“I told ya I shoulda tossed him back inta the water,” Archie said.

“Achirbald, one more time and I will make sure YOU get tossed in,” Maxie glared.

Cyrus sat outside the base. Knees to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around them. His heart was beating rapidly. This was something he never thought. It was fully illogical. There was no way Giovanni was in the Distortion World...there was now way he was able to stand against Giratina...there was just...

It was impossible!

“Excuse me...monsieur...Akagi, oui?”

Cyrus jumped a bit at the voice. He looked up and saw that it was Lysandre standing in front of him.

“Perhaps we should...take a breather from here, oui? A little time off this island might do us some good.”

He eyed the hand offered to him, before he took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. “I suppose...thank you...”

Silence lingered between the two for a few awkward moments.

“How are you...handling this?”

Lysandre blushed a bit. “I believe...a...a bit better than I did when I first heard of it earlier...”

“I see...and--”

“Augustine is trying to push it all aside...I believe the shock itself was what...broke him earlier.”

“I...apologize.”

“Non...do not apologize. It is a possible explanation, correct?” Lysandre asked, and Cyrus just gave a curt nod. “Then I think he would be more accepting of that once the shock fades. He would realize that, he may not be going...mad, as he feared that he was.”

Cyrus nodded some. He could now have an understanding as to how they must have reacted to his claim...going though his own minor breakdown with the new information revealed to him about Giovanni.

 

–

 

It was soon becoming a habit for him and Lysandre. To leave the small hidden island to reach the nearest city. At times Augustine would join, but not all that often. He was busy trying to do his work while staying at the merged base. He made several calls to Kalos and explained that due to some...circumstances beyond his control he was going to be away from the lab until further notice.

Those that worked under him voice their concerns, though eventually and reluctantly agreed to the professor's whim.

Maxie and Archie preferred to join them if the left in the evening, they were still far too noticeable, and Looker was possibly still on the watch for them.

Lysandre said it was for a chance to get away and let Augustine have his time to think. He was beginning to find himself wanting to spend more and more time with the Pokemon Professor...relieved that this time there was a chance that he would be able to stay with him in this universe...so long as he didn't attempt anything foolish.

Though on these trips, there was something, almost unsettling with them to Cyrus. He couldn't quite put his finger on it...but there was just...something that was starting to feel off.

“You are over thinking again mon ami,” Lysandre hummed as he sipped at his coffee.

“it is not over thinking...” Cyrus stated as he stared into his tea.

“Ah oui, you are, perplexed again?”

“something feels off as if something is missing...” he stated.

“You seem rather attuned to these these thing,” the Kalosian pointed out.

“I suppose I am...” Cyrus looked to him. “You don't feel it though?” He saw a frown tug at the others lips for a brief moment, but it was all that he needed. “You do...”

“Oui...” Lysandre said as he set his cup down. “I am just...trying to not let it get to me though. If I do, I might obsess over it. I do not need to fall down that path again.”

“I see...” perhaps...maybe he should try to forget it as well...

“I lack the control you have, mon ami.”

“The...control?”

“Oui. You are able to know how much to pour into your thoughts, and ambitions...well most of the time. You are not as blind to the world as you may assume. If you were...you would not have noticed that I too am feeling that strange presence also...well...that strange lack of presence.”

Cyrus felt his cheeks heat up. He was not use to receiving praise in such an elegant manner. They finished their drinks and headed into the town.

It was when they passed a small storefront, that Cyrus caught a glimpse of it. He stopped and back tracked to look at the item in more detail. Brows furrowed in confusion.

“Cyrus?” Lysandre asked as he followed after.

“Excuse me...sir?” Cyrus asked the old man watching the storefront. “Tell me...what is this?”

“Should be obvious,” the man said gruffly as he looked to the laid out map the Cyrus pointed at. “Its a map of the regions. Can't ya tell?”

“The...regions?” Lysandre blinked as he stared at the map...it was the the sudden movement Cyrus made that had him look away. Cyrus was quickly walking back towards the beach. He followed after. “Cyrus.”

“That's what was wrong...that's why it's feeling off...” Cyrus was mumbling over and over.

That map...it didn't have Unova marked on it...nor did it have Shinnoh. This universe didn't have either region.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus finally figured it out. He finally got it. But now it just makes things a bit more confusing.

**Chapter 10**

 

“Cyrus-ah wait!” Lysandre tried to keep up with the younger man. It was surprising. Even with his long strides he had to up his pace to keep up with Cyrus' faster one. “That map what does that--”

Suddenly he stopped and turned to face Lysadnre. “Where is Looker from?”

“Quoi?”

“Tell me! Where is he from?”

“He is from Sinnoh.”

“So Sinnoh exists in your previous timelines...”

“Oui...”

Cyrus covered his face with his hands. He was shaking slightly. This universe didn't have Sinnoh...would that mean that Cynthia didn't exist? No Dawn...or Lucas...or Barry? No Volkner or Flint? No...they had to of. Looker was still about, so that must means they have to be around too!

A warm hand gave his shoulder a squeeze.

Slowly he pulled his hands away to look at Lysandre.

“Slower breaths mon ami,” Lysandre instructed.

It was only then he realized that his breaths were quick and ragged, almost hyperventilating. He tried to slow them down. To take longer and deeper breaths. It hurt for the first few, but eventually he was able to clam himself.

 

–

 

“What do you mean there is No Sinnoh or Unova?!” Maxie practically shrieked.

“It's just how it looks,” Cyrus pointed as he laid out the purchased map. “No Sinnoh...no Unova...Just Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Kalos.”

The redhead felt himself shake some as he wrapped his arms around himself. “That's ludicrous, they have to be here...”

“It appears that they do not though.”

“ Hmmm gotta admit...the map itself looks off entirely,” Giovanni said as he studied the map. “Kalos is much more vast then before...” he pointed to one section of the map. “And there's the Seafoam Islands...not even a day long trip away from Pacifidlog Town.”

Cryus blinked and looked at the map again...he was right. In fact a bit of the map was moved around and mixed up. He looked around, eyes darting to the names...and he felt his hear swell a bit in hope. Veilstone City was located on Mount Moon.

 

–

 

“Team what? Is this some sorta prank or something?” A shop keep asked as they eyed Cyrus wearily.

“I just...heard a rumor. But I suppose that's all it was,” Cyrus stated. So Team Galactic never existed...nor did Plasma...in fact according to the shop keep the only notorious teams were Team Magma, Team Aqua, and Team Rocket. Cyrus noted that the shop keep's eyes went slightly hazy as he mentioned that last team.

“Ah you seem too tense enough to let some of those rumors get to ya,” The store keep said. “Some punks are just probably trying to stir up some mischief.”

Cyrus shrugged. “They must be,” he grabbed his bag and stepped out.

“I take it you were...unsuccessful again?” Lysandre asked.

“I'm certain it's safe to assume that mine nor Ghetsis' team existed here...in fact I think that Ghetsis himself doesn't exist in this universe.”

The tall Kalosian frowned some. This was becoming far more confusing than any of them thought possible. “Were you...able to find anything else?”

The blue haired man stayed silent for a few moments. “...you asked for me too right?”

“Oui. I did, and even asked about...well...my team to make sure.”

“When Team Rocket was mentioned...did they...act differently?”

“Differently?” Lysandre blinked.

Cyrus began walking, he didn't feel comfortable talking about this where anyone could eavesdrop onto their conversation. Lysandre followed, keeping up with the other.

“That shop keep...he almost went into the brief trance-like state when I mentioned Team Rocket.”

“Hmmm...now that you do mention it...whenever I asked about them in particular, they did tend to just freeze up. As if they were trying to remember something from long ago.”

Cyrus' mind began to work itself into another frenzy. Analyzing what it could mean possibly for that reaction. If it possibly held any answers. He tried to think of something that could connect those odd reactions.

“Tomorrow...” Cyrus said suddenly.

“Ah...tomorrow?”

“I want to come back...and collect a bit more information.”

“Oui. I would happily help if you would like.”

Cyrus gave a small, barely there smile and nodded.

 

–

 

He stared at the diagram that was starting to fade in the base. Something just didn't sit right. Something didn't _feel_ right. And he couldn't figure it out.

Letting out an embarrassingly frustrated sound Giovanni just glared at the diagram instead. It was probably something so obvious too. Something so blatant that he was overlooking it.

Dammit...What was it!?

He looked over his shoulder as the feeling of he was no longer alone in the room. There was standing Cyrus.

“Back already?”

Cyrus nodded and approached him as he looked at his diagram. They stood side by side each other in silence. “Something’s wrong...with this; right?”

Giovanni nodded some.

“But I cannot find it yet...”

“Yet. I'm sure you can figure it out...I can't.”

Cyrus blinked and looked to the other man. He felt a small pool of warmth settle in the center of his chest. “I...ah...i-it seems that your Team might hold the answer, possibly.”

“My team?” the former mob boss raised a brow.

“We noticed that most people had similar reaction when we mentioned them.”

“And that was...” Giovanni urged.

“they all seemed to go into this...hazy, trance-like state. As if they were recalling an event from long ago...”

“Tch,” the older man grumbled some. “We weren't that old...”

Cyrus looked to the other...and felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

They stayed silent for a few moments.

“I don't think I crossed over like you did,” the older man suddenly said, changing the subject.

Cyrus blinked. “you...don't?”

“I...I'm starting to remember...another incident...”

He frowned as he saw the older man trying grasp for his words.

“I didn't make it...I mean there was no way I did...no way I could have.”

“what do you remember?”

Giovanni didn't answer right away.

Cyrus looked at him...he felt uneasy...uncomfortable in this silence. The room felt so cold all of a sudden...

“Then end of the world,” the former mob boss finally said.

 

–

 

He shot up in his bed.

Eyes wide.

_That's it._

Cyrus scrambled out of his bed; out of the sheets that he found himself tangled in due to his tossing and turning.

He had it figured out. He finally had it!

Quickly he went to the observation room, and went up to the large glass window. He rubbed and scrubbed at several lines of the diagram; and went to work on redrawing them.

It all made sense now.

This world's barriers were weak because of this.

He frantically scribbled away. Drawing hastily and somewhat sloppy lines.

Once he was done...he stepped back. Taking in the new diagram.

The original line...the line that represented this universe was now in two parts. A large chunk now missing from it.

_The end of the world..._

That sentence played over in over in his mind as he stared at the window.

That's why...this world...this universe ended at one point. It ended after Team Rocket. Eyes raking over the other lines. Archie and Lyansdre...their constant restarts along with Maxie's and Augustine's jumps helped lead into this restart. But only _helped_. They were the final push.

He felt his hands shake some.

The only way this world, really could have started over again...was that there has to at least just be one lone survivor.

“Cyrus...should have known,” a somewhat husky voice said, thick with sleep.

He looked over...and saw the lone survivor...the one that truly was from this world.

Giovanni.

He watched as the brown, vacant eyes slowly come into focus. Giovanni looked at the diagram...

“Gio...vanni?”

He blinked slowly...his tired mind slowly starting to let the pieces fall into place.

“it's...right Cyrus...”

They two looked at one another before turning their attention back to the new diagram.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they have their answers...but what else will await them?

**Chapter 11**

 

“So...we restarted this thing?” Archie asked as he stared at the diagram. “Me an' red?”

“It was a bit of everyone,” Cryus explained; hands shaking as the lack of sleep made him feel a bit lightheaded and twitchy. “You and Lysandre constantly restarting one moment in time...Maxie and Augustine's memories jumping planes...it was enough to bring the main, key, and restart this universe.”

Blue eyes darted over to the older man.

“...so it just...restarted? Just like that?” Archie asked as he snapped his fingers for an added gesture.

“Perhaps... restart isn't the best word,” the blue haired man stated.

“It picked up from where it left off,” Giovanni stated as he stood up. “Archie...Maxie, you remember about where that island was?”

“Tch, hard ta forget a place that almost killed us!”

“...and had here,” Giovanni stated.

Maxie felt his stomach drop some. “W-what are you--”

“I'm betting my life on this...we try to find it...it'll be nothing but a crater.”

“Maxie...what is he...” Lysandre began and looked to the other redhead.

“I...w-we...” Maxie licked his dry lips as he collected himself. “We...tried to create the strongest Pokemon...”

“Looks like we succeeded...strong enough to annihilate an entire universe.”

Sycamore gaped some as he looked at the older man. “C-can y-you--”

“I can recall most of the final details...from the shaking of the explosion...the the melting of my skin off my bones,” brown eyes glanced over to the five now looking at him. “My only thought was...I don't want it to end like this.”

 

 

–

 

Lysandre looked over to Augustine who was diligently working on his reports. He watched as the shorter man pulled the large manilla envelop that was on top of the pile... his eyes widened as he saw the silver seal that resembled a Pokeball.

“Ah...Augus--”

In an instant the professor was on his feet and rushing out the door.

Shaking his head some, the taller man couldn't help but smile some. That was the first smile he saw on his petite professor in quite a while.

 

–

 

“Cyrus! Mon ami! I have wonderful news!!”

Blue eyes looked to the professor as he ran down the hall...only to catch on a slightly upturned tile. Sending him sprawling onto the floor. Lightly jogging over to the other he crouched down.

“Are you alright?” Cyrus asked as he helped the black haired man up.

“Oui...ow...” Sycamore winced as he sat up. “Ah!”

Cyrus blinked as the envelope was practically shoved in his face. Pushing it back some...his eye caught the glimpse of silver. His eyes widened...and looker to the smiling professor.

“It's Rowan's seal,” Sycamore said, his voice strained as he tried not to cry. He clearly remembered studying under the older professor. But with the fact that Sinnoh was not in this universe...it meant that he might not have studied under him.

But this showed some promise.

“...from the labs of...North Kanto?” Cyrus read aloud.

Wait...North Kanto?

 

–

 

“So,” Sycamore began as he studied the map. “This section here,” he pointed to the large expense north of Kanto. “Is North Kanto...”

“There isn't much detail to it...” Lysandre stated. “Then again...Mt. Moon seems to traverse a much longer area than it had originally...”

“Which is weird because it wasn't like that before,” Giovanni said as he grabbed a pen and marked the map. “It was like that originally.”

“But if this was suppose to 'pick up from where it left off'; what's with the map?” Archie looked to Cyrus.

“Hmmm...” he looked to Maxie. “Remember how I said that with the boundaries being as weak as the were, could mean that certain psychical items could cross over too?”

“Ah...like Archie's Carracosta?” Maxie asked, hoping he was following the younger man.

Cyrus nodded. “What if, our presence being here is what caused this shift in the first place?”

“Like...it's trying to place us?” The former Magma leader looked to Cyrus.

“I mean that exactly.”

“So why not just have it form Sinnoh and Unova?”

“Nobody here has a connection to Unova, other than through Looker...as for Sinnoh...” Cyrus bit his lip some.

“...you cannot blame yourself,” Lysandre frowned.

“What? Why would he do that?” Archie looked to the tall Kalosian.

“...my plan was to start a new universe...to wipe away this one...perhaps...that's why it didn't form Sinnoh...again, there was no connection...”

“...if this...all of this is true...what does it mean then?” everyone turned to the professor. “Why us? Why are we the ones who has this...these memories? I mean...I understand Monsieur Giovanni, he is the reason why this universe came to be again...but...why us?”

“...that's only thing...I'm still trying to figure out,” the Sinnoh native stated. “All I know...is that for now; the boundaries are still possibly very weak. Therefore, any shifts that can happen, more than likely will.” Blue eyes looked to each of the other men. “You can all sense it...can't you?”

“Sense it? Sense what?” the former Aqua leader asked.

“That tension...that feeling that something will happen...that feeling of fight-or-flight.”

Nobody answered, they didn't need too. Their silent expressions were enough to prove Cyrus right.

“We...we might be the only thing that can stop anymore anomalies from occurring. All of us...had some hand in almost destroying our original homes...” eye darted to the Pokemon professor, he looked away in shame.

“Looks like we have our chance of repentance,” Lysandre stated softly.

–

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more. But this ends part one. The game plan is set up and they now know their parts. But what will wait for them when it's time to put this new responsibility to the test?


	12. Part 2 Ch. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Part Two.  
> The responsibility is great. Are they even up to this?

**PART 2**

** Chapter 1**

 

“Shay?” the gratitude Pokemon watched as Cyrus paced along the large diagram that was still up in the observation room. “Min!”

Blue eyes fixed one the gap that the main line had now. How did Giovanni come back? There had to be something else there. His eyes flicked t the spiraling line he drew to represent the Distortion World. And how did he know about that? He said he had memories of it...but that's impossible...

Unless...he was receiving his memories?

Was that possible?

“Shaymin,” the Pokemon nudge his ankle and looked up. “Shay shay!”

He looked down at the little Pokemon. Why was he...somewhat attached to it?

It was a pointless question, though he knew why. He remembered that moment in the Distortion World...where he stayed behind--

“Min?” the Pokemon blinked and made a soft almost purring like sound when Cyrus began to pet it.

He wasn't the only one who now had a, companion of sorta like this. The Time Travel Pokemon made itself quite comfortable here as well. Following the former Rocket Leader wherever he went. Giovanni mentioned that there was one moment; one of his lives where he was ill. Almost dieing, but the Time Travel Pokemon was able to ensure a cure for him.

He felt his lips turn into a small smile. Although the older man said he found the constant following annoying, there were times where he would see him treat the little Pokemon so gently. Soft pats, feeding it berries, letting it nap on his lap as he would let himself have time to himself to sit and think.

He felt heat slowly creep up his cheeks as he shook his head. Attempting to banish the sudden feeling he's been finding himself have more and more whenever he'd think about the older man.

Suddenly, he froze as he heard a familiar sound. It sounded far off in the distance...it couldn't be.

Standing on shaking legs and looked out the vast window...eyes widening at the sight.

It was small, miniscule, but still noticeable.

There was why looked to be...a small tear in the sky. The colors of blue and violet mixing and swirling about.

Something from the Distortion World--

Was trying to get out.

 

–

 

Maxie stood out on the beach as he watched the sky. He recognized that tearing...it's what he saw when he found Cyrus.

Did that mean...someone else was pulling through? Some...thing else?

He felt the hair on his neck stand on end. He swore he just saw a red eye peek out before the tear started to slowly mend itself again.

Those, temporal boundaries must be growing stronger. It was a good sign; it meant that this universe was slowing but surely repairing itself from its annihilation.

He shuddered and clenched his eyes shut...

He was dreaming about it now, and he was sure Archie knew he was.

He had to have known.

Maybe they all did. There were nights when he'd wake up and not only be in the arms of the former aqua leader, but Lyansdre would be sitting at the foot of the bed; asking if he was alright.

He pinched his arm slightly through the thick jacket. The feeling of skin...melting off his bones...

Why the hell did Giovanni have to describe it like that?

 

–

 

“You have not been sleeping mon ami,” Sycamore frowned as approached Cyrus who was sitting in the observation room.

“...I saw a tear,” he said softly as stared out the window.

“ A...tear?”

“...into the Distortion World.”

The Pokemon professor felt his eyes widen as he was taken aback by the statement.

He wanted to hide the fact that; he was now dreaming of time in the Distortion World himself.

No. It was through Cyrus' eyes.

He woke up thrashing, and completely dizzy, almost sick from the feeling of weightlessness. Lysandre would hold him...calm him down and take care of him until the unease passed. “Do you think, t-that something is trying to, ah, pass through?”

“...I'm certain...”

“Shaymin,” the Pokemon nestled itself in the light blue haired man's lap in an attempt to comfort him.

Sycamore found himself rubbing his arm as he felt himself fill with unease. “Mon ami. Perhaps you would like to...accompany me? I am heading to, North Kanto. Rowan insisted we'd meet at the Canalave library.”

Cyrus perked some and looked over. He wanted to see this North Kanto. He had hoped to see Cynthia...perhaps Dawn, Lucas, and Barry.

Sycamore smiled as he saw the younger man stand up, holding the Shaymin in his arms.

 

–

 

It was just as he remembered it. It was if the city itself was just picked up and just moved to a new spot. The only thing missing was the was missing was the water running through the city, in its place was a deep crevasse.

Cyrus felt relieved...

“Coming?” Sycamore asked as he headed to the library.

“Ah...y-yes,” Cyrus nodded as he followed the professor. The building, it was still the same.

As soon as the door opened, Cyrus caught a flash of long blonde hair...

 

 

–

 

Augustine glanced over at Cyrus as he and the young woman talked with one another. He could see a slight look of pain in Cyrus' eyes.

Ah...she must have been somebody he knew.

He felt himself frown a bit. That was right.

Cyrus...there was a chance that he did not exist here.

And that look made that possibility an almost absolute.

“You know Juniper is now picking up your slack since you've left Kalos,” the gruff voice of Rowan chided, drawing the younger professor back to the other.

“Ah...well you see...I do have my reason...” Augustine blushed.

“Hmmm she did mention how did have that, episode a while back.”

“Quoi?”

“That whole Team Flare business. She said you gotten pretty obsessed over it.”

Augustine laughed a bit uneasily. “Y-you know how those feelings can be, oui?”

He heard the other professor heave a heavy sigh. “You have me there I suppose...”

That had the Kalosian perk a bit. What did Rowan mean by that?

Before anything else was said, a scream from outside the library was heard.

 

 


	13. Part 2 Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've all grown more...sensitive to things. They can all feel that something big is up.

**PART 2**

** Chapter 2**

 

He could feel it behind his eyes. That building pressure of tears. His throat felt so tight with the urge to cry out. To beg...

Cynthia didn't know who he was.

He didn't exist in this world.

“It's...odd,” the blond champion began. “It...it almost feels like I've known you for a long time. I never felt this, at ease with talking to somebody I just met.”

“I might just...have that affect?” he heard Lysandre use that phrase before while he and him were going about asking Unova and such. Especially when it came to that one trainer. Calem? He believe that was the name. The look of utter shock that crossed the Kalosian's face when he ran into him. He was certain that there was a deeper connection between the two of them.

Cynthia smiled softly with a gentle laugh. “Perhaps--”

She was about to say something more but the sudden yell from outside drew their attention away.

Cyrus saw Sycamore and Rowan both run out of the library. He got up, along with Cynthia and chased after. The Shaymin poking its head out of the backpack that Cyrus had placed it in, left beside the chair.

 

–

 

There was another loud crack. It almost sounded like thunder. Maxie bolted towards the beach and looked up. Another tear.

“Maxie!” Archie hollered as he chased after him. “The hell was--” blue eyes looked up to see the tear. “Alright never mind...think that's my answer right there.”

Before Maxie could even retort the tear mended itself back together.

“Max...yer shakin'.”

“I...I don't know why,” Maxie choked out slightly as he leaned into the sudden embrace.

“LEADER MAXIE!”

Maxie turned his attention to the sudden shout. He saw Tabitha running out; the look of panic plastered on his face.

“Tabitha?”

“I think, something happened to Mister Lysandre. He just collapsed!”

 

–

 

Cyrus felt his stomach turn as he saw what was happening outside. Charon...

It was Charon.

But he wasn't alone. He recognized that woman who stood beside him. Tall and thin, a sharp nose and narrow eyes, her dull purple hair pulled in to three tails, two atop her head and the third at the base of her skull.

Sird.

What were they doing? What was going on? Was Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn with them? What were they planning?

His mind buzzed with white noise as he was unable to move.

He felt something hit him upside the head. Very hard. He felt himself fall forward and land harshly onto the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was one of the clamp-like hands that Charon's robot had shoot out, and grab a young man. With bright blue hair. His hair styled to look like two horns...

Calling out for help.

 

–

 

_It was a sudden rush of cold that he felt flood his chest. He clutched his chest as he felt as if his lungs froze. His heart suddenly beating so fast. Hammering against his ribcage._

_His bright blue eyes widened as the corners of his vision were slowly being consumed by blackness._

_“Mister Lysandre?”_

_The voice sounded muffled...like he was underwater. He clenched his eyes shut as he tired to take in a deep breath._

_A flash of bright vivid colors flashed behind his closed eyes._

_His eyes shot open..._

_Before everything went black again._

 

“Lysandre! Lysandre! Archie! There's blood!”

“C'mon red, snap outta it.”

Those voices sounded, so far away.

“Lysandre? Please talk to me.”

Slightly dazed blue eyes slowly opened. Bright green eyes were filled with worry.

“Thank Arceus,” the other redhead breathed.

Lysandre tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down.

“Not so fast red,” Archie began. “Ya conked yer head pretty damn good.”

His mind slowly was coming back into focus...and he soon felt the the stabbing flash of pain starting from above his right eye. Reaching up, his fingers brushed against something wet...and slightly sticky.

“Ah! I-I'll go get something to clean that!” Maxie jumped to his feet and quickly darted out.

What was it that he saw? What just happened? All he could remember was the flash of bright colors. So many of them, almost like a rainbow.

What did it mean?

 

–

 

“Cronus!!”

“Venus no!” The blue haired man yelled, causing the red haired woman to freeze in her place. He tried to struggle out of the machine's grasp.

“Cyrus, are you alright?” Cynthia asked as she knelt beside him.

The ringing in his ears was still so loud. His mind still felt fuzzy, but he nodded. “H-help me stand up?”

The blonde woman nodded as she helped him to his feet.

“Venus!” another voice cried out.

Glancing over, Cyrus saw Jupiter. Or was it? It seemed that they go by different names here. This was getting to be more an more confusing.

“Min!”

“Ah,” the former Galactic leader watched as the little grass Pokemon rushed towards him, hopping up into his arms.

“Min! Min! Shaymin!”

“I know, but what can we--”

“Flamethower!”

Ah! Right! Augustine was here.

“Do not hit the young man, aim for the machine!”

“Char!”

“Min! Miiiin!”

“You...want to help?” Cyrus stared at the Pokemon, who nodded. “I...are you sure?”

“Shaymin!”

He nodded some, his hold loosening enough for the Pokemon to jump free. It was then he felt a set of eyes on him. Turning his attention back to the blonde, he could see a look of pure shock on her face.

“You...understood it?”

Cyrus blushed some. It was...something he's been noticing. Something with all of them. This connection of sorts. It made them all more sensitive. For him and Giovanni, it was understanding Pokemon. Reading them. Able to somewhat communicate with them. Almost able to sense them when a particularly powerful one was near. Memories of the Sky Pillar flashed in his mind. How he was able to sense Giratina nearing.

For Maxie and Augustine, it was a shift in atmosphere...a shift in attitudes. Both their intellectual minds able to catalog the many events that have occurred. Sudden changes made them both rather sensitive...Cyrus mused about how lucky the both of them were to have somebody to help comfort them during those times.

Lysandre and Archie, they seemed to receive glimpses of things yet to happen. Mostly bits and pieces. Depending on how far in advanced it would seem like nothing more than pure nonsenses. The closer, it was more like a precognition. Along with that, the closer the even t was, the more it would repeat in their minds. Again and again. Once more, Cyrus almost found him...jealous that the two of them had somebody to rely on.

He opened his mouth to respond, only to have his reply cut off by the sound of another scream.

“CERES!” the redhead cried out as she reached for the purple haired woman.

“You three will definitely pull him out,” Sird said haughtily.

It sent a sudden spike of cold down Cyrus' spine.

Draw...who out?

 

–

 

“Color?” Maxie repeated as he dabbed a wet cloth, trying to wipe away the dried blood.

“Oui...t-that is all I remember before this,” Lysandre explained, wincing slightly at the pressure placed on the sensitive area. “A flash of many colors, almost like a rainbow.”

“Archie?” Maxie looked to the other.

“I haven't gotten anything like that...well yet at least,” Archie shrugged. “Remember red an' I don't get the same things sometimes.”

“I am sure it will not be the last mon ami,” the tall Kalosian began. “I will be sure to let you know if anything more happens.”

“I'm just concerned that you collapsed,” Maxie stated quietly. “I-well, you haven’t, ah-neither of you have ever had that happen. I'm just...worried.”

Lysandre frowned, and notice the slight shaking in the shorter redhead's hands. “Maxie...you're--”

Maxie looked to his hands and frowned. “I've been, feeling on edge for the last few days. Augustine have as well...I-I just can't stop from shaking. Something's changing and I just don't know what it is.”

 

 

 


	14. Part 2 Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the connection to that tiny island?  
> And it looks like a new ally of sorts makes its arrival.

**Part 2.**

** Chapter 3**

 

But Team Galactic didn't exist! How-what was going on!? Augustine grit his teeth some as he saw the two being held. He was sure their names were Saturn and Mars...but the names that were called out--

“Augustine.”

The Pokemon Professor looked back to see Cyrus approaching him with the blonde women he was speaking with. “Cyrus? Ah...i-is thi--”

“I'm not sure...but they're...their trying to draw out somebody.”

He felt a sudden chill run down the length of his spine. Could...could they have crossed to then? Maybe they were trying to draw out the former leader?

“Shay-MIN!”

The loud cry from the tiny Pokemon drew their attention back, as the Pokemon used Leaf Storm. The sharp leaves cutting through the mechanical arms of the machine.

The young man and woman fell with a yell, landing harshly on the ground.

“Cronus! Venus!”

“Catch it!” Sird hissed. “I'll make sure these two don't get away!”

“Staraptor! Whirlwind!” A gruff voice commanded.

“Star!”

Sird gasped as she tried to hold her ground as the older Pokemon Professor's Pokemon attacked.

“Min!” the gratitude Pokemon dashed about.

“Ah! Charizard grab it and take off!”

The Flame Pokemon roared and followed the command. Rushing it, and taking a hold of the small grass Pokemon before flying up before another arm could try and grab for it.

“GIOVANNI! WE KNOW YOU ARE HERE!” Sird shouted before she lost her footing, the whirlwind knocking her back.

Cyrus and Augustine found themselves taken aback.

Was...was that who they were trying to draw out?

 

–

 

“Bi! Bi! Celebi!”

“I got it I got it,” Giovanni huffed. He was standing the the middle of the large circle of stones. This was where Cyrus was pulled from. Where Maxie said he was called to constantly. There were nights when the Kalosian Pokemon Professor would wander out to here.

He was almost afraid to come out. There was something about this place that was, familiar. A voice in the back of his mind...so quiet it sounded more like white noise.

That was what frightened him more.

“Bi?”

“What is this place exactly?”

 

–

 

“Grachomp!” Cynthia called as she released the Pokemon. “Grab those two! Make sure they are out of harms way!”

“Gar,” the Mach Pokemon nodded and raced to Cronus and Venus.

“Rotom! Astoni--”

“Flamethrower!”

The Charizard roared as it swooped down, still holding the Shaymin tight and protectively, as it let lose a steam of fire. The Mach Pokemon able to pull up the still stunned humans to their feet and ushered them to safety.

“Cronus!” The purples hair woman cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Ceres.”

“Ceres!” The redhead wailed ad she clung to the taller woman.

“You should leave! You are out matched! The person you want is obviously not here!” Rowan hollered.

“We know he's here!” Charon growled as he reached over and pressed a button. The arms retracting quickly and almost violently back into the machine.

Cyrus grit his teeth. What was he planning? What could that thing do?

“We tracked him here! We were able to read his aura signatures,” the older man said. Eyes darting to a radar... “Aha!”

A claw-like clamp suddenly shot out.

Pale blue eyes widened, as he found himself frozen in place.

“Cyrus!”

 

–

 

“Lysandre!”

It happened again. The sudden dizzying. The rush of cold. He felt his world shift.

“I got 'im!”

 

_A soft rustling sound surrounded him. The smell of old wood...the feel of gentle sun rays._

_Bright red sparkling eyes looked to him._

_A soft cooing sound echoed in his ears._

 

What did it mean?

 

–

 

Cyrus struggled as the claw looking clamp managed clamped around him. Lifting him effortlessly and pulled him through the crowd.

“Well what's this?”

“Idiot!” Sird snarled as she hobbled back to the older male. “Who is that!”

“According to the readings...it says he's Giovanni,” Charon stated.

Cyrus blinked. H-how in the world? How could that be!? It couldn't be. It made no sense!

Unless...

They thought they were tracking Giovanni?

Did they crossover? And if so, did their memories get scrambled? Was this what made Maxie and Augustine's mind more unique?

“Fool! You know that isn't him!” Sird yelled. “Useless! I knew it was a foolish choice to rely on the likes of you!”

“Quiet!” Charon hissed. “If it's not him, then it obviously somebody close to him!”

Cyrus winced as the clamp tightened.

“Cyrus!” Augustine looked around frantically. What to do! What to do!?

A loud almost thunder like sound drew his attention up to the sky...his eyes widened as the same tearing pattern started to appear. Red eyes watching on from one of the openings.

“Giovanni! If you do not come out now! Then we will crush the life out of your partner here!”

A harsh gasp left Cyrus as he felt the air being forced from his lungs as the hold tightened even more. The corners of his vision blurring and darkening some.

 

–

 

_Screams._

_Frantic screams and yells._

_Curses and blaming._

_Heat._

_Unbearable heat._

_The pain._

_Everything was spinning._

_Everything was falling apart._

_It was all his fault._

He gasped suddenly as he eyes flew open.

“Celebi?”

He tried to catch his breath, chest heaving. Knees giving way under his weight as he fell to the ground. Catching himself on his hands and knees.

That's why.

That's why this island is what brought them all together.

Fingers dug into the soft earth.

This was where...

That lab was.

This was where, he tried to create the strongest Pokemon.

And ended the world in doing so.

 

–

 

Cyrus bit his lip to stop himself from letting out too loud of a sound. It hurt. It hurt so much.

Charon smirked. This would draw out that snake. And if not, then the death of this poor boy would be all Giovanni's fault.

A small beep, and a small monitor turned on.

“Charon.”

“Ah, Kincaid Sir?”

“We're getting readings of—”

“He's close by sir, I can tell by—”

“Not those readings you idiot! Something powerful is close by! Get out of there now!”

“But what about-”

“We'll track him down later! You and Sird get away from there now! It's closing in!”

And just as abruptly as it started the monitor shut off. Charon sneered and glared at Cyrus' nearly prone form.

He moved the controls to raise the slightly limp bod high...

Ready to through the former leader down to the ground.

Sird let out a scream.

A loud crack! And large shadow fell over Charon's machine.

Peering through light red lenses...

Charon felt the color drain from his face. As two piercing red eyes stared at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Spanish version of the DPP game Mars and Jupiter have their names changed. Mars is Venus and Jupiter becomes Ceres.  
> I wanted to sorta go with that idea that there are MANY universes that were dragged and crossed into this one so I went with those names.  
> As for Saturn?  
> Since his name was not changed for the Spanish version but still wanted a change, I went for a connection to the Greek/Roman mythos their names are connected to as well, hence Cronus.


	15. Part 2: Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visions and answers.  
> Visions and answers.  
> At least, they hope to be answers.

**Part 2**

** Chapter 4 **

 

“Everyone! Inside now!” Rowan's voice boomed as he and Cynthia ushered people back into the library.

Augustine could only gape. The sudden rush of fear filled his chest.

Cyrus' fear.

He never realized how imposing this creature was. But now witnessing it through his own eyes--

It let out a roar, as it shone brightly. Its form changing. With one might flap of its newly gained wings, it sent the robotic monstrosity flying. The dull purple haired woman being thrown from her feet.

The creature tail striking out. Wrapping around Cyrus, who was knocked free from the robot's hold. Cyrus froze as he found himself staring right at the beast. Was it going to drag him back to that world? Did it know about all the damaged cause by them to this universe?

Eyes clenched shut tightly, anticipating any sorta of retaliation.

 

–

 

He staggered a bit, but made it back to the base. “What happened here?” Giovanni asked as he tried to keep himself looking unfazed from what he just learned.

“Ah...i-it seems that h-he's getting some sorta of, premonition I suppose?” Maxie hesitantly explained as he tended to the tall Kalosian.

“Hasn't it happened to him before,” he noted.

“That's what has me concerned,” Maxie stated as he kept an eye on Lysandre, waiting for the other to regain consciousness.

Giovanni watched...maybe he should tell them instead.

 

–

 

He felt the hold on him tighten some. Cyrus hissed a bit in pain as the pressure grew. Then with dizzying speed he found himself set back on the ground, besides Sycamore; the Renegade Pokemon grabbing the mangled robot that Charon was still in and Sird.

Charon was trying to engage the systems escape but it wouldn’t acknowledge the request. Sird shrieked and cursed as she tried to wriggle free form the grasp. She yelled and clawed at the tendril that was securely wrapped around her midsection. Giratina seemed to pay no mind to the human's attempts. With a mighty cry it flew up; toward the tear from where it came from.

Passing the Charizrad and Shaymin on its way. A small growl had the other two flying down for a landing.

Cyrus could only watch as the Pokemon passed through the tear; before it vanished completely. It...saved them? He...he couldn't believe it. All he could feel right now--

Was pity for his two former commanders. He knew what horrors would await them in that dimension.

That's all he could think of, just as his legs finally gave out from under him. The adrenaline finally wearing off, sending him collapsing onto the ground.

 

–

 

Blue eyes fluttered open some. Sight still blurry and hints of color still danced in front of them. His head was pounding. If felt as if it was more than just a mere headache.

The sound of his own blood rushing through his ears muffled any sound around him. A muted conversation...

“--as here.”

“...idn't you say...ater somewhere?”

Partial words filtered into his consciousness. Mind sharpening some as he started to regain his focus.

“If you....iad there was a....eing there.”

He slowly pushed himself up. His surroundings spinning as he moved himself to a sitting position.

“Ah, careful there red.”

A large, and warm hand braced against his back; as he clenched his eyes shut and breathed deeply through his nose.

“Lysandre!”

His head was throbbing again. It took his own body a bit of coaxing to finally open his yes once more. Seeing Maxie's green eyes filled with concern for him.

“Are you...alright now?” the smaller redhead's voice was strained with vexation.

His throat was dry, too dry to answer right away; he simply settled on a simple nod.

“I'll getcha somethin' ta drink,” Archie patted his back as he stood up and left the room.

Swallowing dryly, the tall Kalosian looked to Maxie, and finally noticed the Giovanni standing behind him. So was it the three of them that were conversing?

And about what exactly?

 

–

 

They were already leaving the library before anymore questions were to be asked. Both Rowan's and Cynthia's worry weighed on the both of them. As much as they wanted to tell them...tell them everything, it would be too much. Too much and too soon.

There was something more going on here.

A danger looming in the distance.

They must be prepared. They had to inform the other. Especially Giovanni. If somebody was after him...

“Mon ami?”

Cyrus was jerked from his thoughts. “A-Augustine?”

“You were, lost in thought again. A-are you sure you are well? We can stop and let you...ah, recollect yourself?”

Cyrus shook his head. If he stopped to think, just for a moment, he'd want to turn back. To risk have that beast cross-over again. To risk telling Cynthia....everything. “I-I'll be alright. We should head back.”

“Oui, and let them know what happened,” Sycamore nodded.

 

–

 

“So this is where, it all started?” Lysandre restated, as he eyed Giovanni.

“I guess if you want to put it that way,” the older man shrugged. “Kinda makes sense I think. I mean Cyrus would probably know how this connection works better than I could explain.”

“Perhaps...”

“Lysandre?” Maxie began as he sat next to the taller redhead. “T-that second time, d-did you...did you see--?”

The Kalosian sighed and shook his head. “Non. I didn't get anything more than just colors again, and a jolt of cold.”

“Cold?” the former Magma Leader asked.

“Like...it was almost as if, I was, drowning.”

The room fell silent after that. Maxie and Archie unsure what to say. Lysandre unable to make the connection between what he saw and felt.

And Giovanni...had a pretty good idea what it was though. Was that creature in trouble here? And why reach out to Lysandre and not him? Something was seriously wrong here. Something just wasn't adding up.

 

–

 

“Cyrus?” Sycamore broke the uneasy silence that grew between them.

“Yes?”

The black haired Kalosian chewed at his bottom lip. He felt like he had to tell him. Tell him that he understood his fear. That he was slowly experiencing it; night after night. Dreams and nightmares of being trapped. Being pursued. Mind being overworked from the feeling of no escape. That he--

“How long have you had them?” Cyrus asked, those blank blue eyes, now focused on him.

Was he saying all that aloud?

 

–

 

 

“Ho....oh?” Lysandre stated.

“Multiple colored wings? Like a rainbow almost?”

“Th-that is right. H-how?”

“And that drowning sensation...there's a rushing sound that muffles everything else behind it. Isn't there?”

“The hell you goin' on about?” Archie glared some. He was not liking this, not one damn bit.

Giovanni took a deep breath, and gathered his thoughts. “In one life, and don't go asking me which, cause right now I'm not sure myself; I...there was a moment where I felt at the lowest part of my life. There was nothing left. I didn't...see the point. Everything too much and too little at the same time. And I just didn't care anymore.”

“Gio...vanni?” Maxie's voice quivered some. He never in his life imagined he older man to ever be in such a weak state. Such a frail state of mind.

“...I jumped off the Tohjo Falls.”

 

 


	16. Part 2: Ch.5

**Part 2**

**Chapter 5**

  
  


Archie sighed as he got himself dressed, eye drifting down to his low abdomen. He...didn’t know what was going on, as he eyed the sudden patches of pale skin slowly covering his body. He noticed it for a while. A small spot here and there. Though they seemed to have decreased in the frequency of them showing up, it still freaked him out. It was why he started to zip his wetsuit up more and more each day. 

Vitiligo, or at least that’s what he figured it was. Though he was pretty sure it has to do with these dimension hopping...things. He wasn’t the only one who noticed a change in their appearance. Maxie realized he was actually a bit taller then from what he could recall. 

Cyrus mentioned that there is a chance that much like this world, their new bodies were trying to settle them in. 

It was still weird as hell. 

_ “I jumped off the Tohjo Falls.” _

Archie shook his head as that declaration replayed in his mind. Sure he could remember himself dying again and again, but it was more that he blacked out before anything could be felt. Giovanni? The man said he could vividly remember how each of his deaths felt. 

He couldn’t help but shudder. 

“Archie?”

The former Aqua Leader turned to see Maxie in the door frame. Glasses gone from his face. Now only needing them to read instead of needing them at all times. Archie had to admit, he was both happy and sad to see them go. Happy to see Maxie’s beautiful green eyes, but saddened that --well dammit Maxie looked damn cute in them. 

“Cyrus, wanted to talk with all of us,” he began as he stepped in. 

Archie nodded as he finished getting dressed, zipping up his wetsuit even more than before. As he moved to leave the room Maxie halted him, pressing his hands against his broad chest. 

“Max?”

Archie watched as the redhead’s fingers trembled a bit, as he reached for the zipper and tugged it down. Slowly exposing the patchy skin underneath. Archie grabbed Maxie’s hand, stopping him from pulling it any lower. 

“Don’t, Maxie…” 

Deep green eyes looked to him. That’s when Archie saw it. It was barely there, but there it was. A small ring of red just on the very outside of Maxie’s irises. 

“I...like it actually…” Maxie admitted blushing some as he stepped back, his hand still seized in Archie’s grasp. 

Archie sighed, but smiled softly. “Alright...but just because you like it.” 

The former Aqua leader shifted his hold, linking his and Maxie’s fingers together as they both headed out, to hear what Cyrus had to tell them. 


	17. Part 2: Ch. 6

**Part 2**

**Chapter 6**

  
  


“Archie…ngh, no stop it,” Maxie panted as he found himself pinned against the rooftop; Archie already unzipping his vest, tugging at the ridiculous turtle neck, to lick and kiss all the flesh he found. He and Archie were suppose to be keeping an eye out for any signs of Neo Team Galactic.

 

–

_ It came as a shock to Cyrus to see that team suddenly emerge like that. He seemed...almost relieved when he saw that his former commanders were in fact here; but just as normal civilians. No hint of them being part of some organization. Cyrus admitted he would have been fine if he never saw them...they didn’t need him intruding into their normal lives.  _

_ Even when Augustine manage to save one from an attempted attack while they were on a visit to Canalave; he managed to keep himself away.  _

_ That only Charon and Sird were the ones involved. They remember seeing the slight look of betrayal flash in those normally emotionless eyes followed by him asking quietly; why was he even surprised.  _

_ They were in the works of planning something. And something dealing with Giovanni precisely, with Charon and Sird’s attempt to find the former Rocket Leader.  They agreed, they needed to investigate this more.  _

_ There was something going on.  _

_ Three places; Canalave City, Ecruteak City, or Aspertia City. Each city had one thing that the team could use to their advantage. _

_ Canalave had its massive library in North Kanto. Cyrus had a chance to visit there when Sycamore went to visit Rowan. Just as it had in his universe it housed books about the myths from what would be Sinnoh...but it housed myths from all over the regions as well. Some he never even knew of. That connection to the unknown along with other forms of the supernatural that could hold some importance whoever may have been leading Charon and Sird. After all they attempted to steal something from the library before. What's stopping them from attempting again, even without the former two? Not to mention they supposedly tracked Giovanni to there, so that could mean that Team Rocket--THIS Team Rocket may have used it as a base or sorts.  _

_ Ecruteak City was best described as a spiritual city; at least that's all they were able to get from Giovanni. The former Rocket Leader insisting he and Cyrus be the ones to take care of that one. Even though the younger man had hope to going to Canalave, to see Cynthia and inform her and possibly enlist her aid, he relented and volunteered to go with Giovanni.  _

_ Finally,  Aspertia City...Cyrus feared that due to its height in the eastern region of Kalos, that the Spear Pillar may have been formed there. If that was to be the case; then the chance of the Distortion World opening again would be an almost absolute. Giovanni also pointed out it that in a former life of his, he did  face against Giratina. If there was a chance of events repeating that could very well be one of them.  _

_ Cyrus, at first wasn't sure if requested their assistant would be appropriate. However, it was Lysandre who spoke for all of them…with everything that happened, with everything finally falling into place, they had to help. _

_ So much has changed…so much was different. _

_ – _

 

Archie fully insisted they’d take Aspertia City. After all seeing the look of unease cross their former boss’ face when Cyrus mentioned Ecruteak City, the pirate was sure to former Rocket Boss would demand he and Cyrus infiltrate there. Leaving Lysandre and Augustine with Canalave City; besides Gus had a connection there and could get some much needed help.

They were only there for about an hour, and then Archie changed his attention to him. “Ah, anh!”

Archie smirked as he happily kissed down Maxie’s jaw…then nipped him slightly.

“Ah! Stop it, pervert,” Maxie tried his best to bat him away.

Archie leaned up, close to his ear. “Shh, now, we don’t wanna let them know that we’re here, alright?” He chuckled and then took the lobe between his teeth.

“Ah, Archie,” Maxie gasped and closed his eyes. “You’re terrible.”

Archie let go of the lobe and laughed. “Says the one who move me inta yer room while I was off on one of yer research assignments.”

Maxie’s face flushed slightly, so that was a shared memory they had at least. Archie smirked and kissed him. And as much as Maxie wanted this to stop; he couldn’t help but submit. Fingers gently skimming the skin just under his turtleneck sweater, the hot tongue entering and exploring his mouth. Maxie couldn’t take it.

"Archie…ugh, please,” Maxie moaned slightly when the kiss ended, back arching off of the rooftop, in a desperate plea to be touched.

“Only if you can be quiet and keep that big mouth of yer's shut,” Archie teased.

“I’ll be quiet…just please, Ar–ah!” Maxie gasped as he felt Archie push his sweater up, to take one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it, and tugged at it slightly. One of Maxie’s hands flew up to his mouth and bit down on the heel of it.

He shuddered when Archie began kissing his neck. Licking, nipping, sucking along the expanse of flesh, not letting up on the torment on the nipple. He bit down harder, when Archie’s calloused fingers moved to the other nub, and gave it the same treatment.

Maxie didn’t even pay attention to what the other hand was doing until he felt a palm pressed between his legs firmly. He gasped loudly…now Archie wasn’t playing fair at all.

“Remember, quiet or else I stop,” Archie warned.

Maxie nodded, as he tried to hold back any embarrassing sounds he was making. Archie kissed along that sharp jaw once again, stopping to suck and nip at the sensitive areas he knew his Maxie at least had. Luckily for him. seemed that he had them too. Maybe it was something they all shared.

Archie continued leaving little nips and kisses, all the while adding more pressure to the hand, cupped between the the former Team Magma Leader’s legs.

Maxie had to bite his lip so hard, he could feel it bleed. Archie was playing him like a pro. He knew how to touch, and where, how hard, and how soft. Maxie gasped when he felt the cupped hand begin to rub in small circles.

Archie mouthed Maxie’s earlobe once again, earning strangled whimpers and moans. Squeezing the heated flesh Archie felt through those red shorts, Maxie buck his hips wanting more. Trading off between squeezing and rubbing, Archie was going to make sure his fiery little redhead wasn’t going to last long.

Maxie was panting harshly, hands tangling in Archie’s hair…apparently at some point he managed to get that ridiculous blue bandana off of him; all the while still demanding more from Archie.

The pirate chuckled deeply as he felt his hair began harshly tugged, signaling him bring his head up to Maxie’s again. He kissed him, as he continued his rough caressing. Maxie held onto his shoulders tightly.

Archie smirk into the kiss when Maxie gasped loudly, and dug his fingers into his shoulder even more. The redhead’s back was arched completely off the rooftop, as he felt the bulge under his hand spasm and a wet heat soaked through the fabric. Maxie seemed to just hang there for a for moments, before he sagged back down.

Archie broke the kiss, and gentle nuzzled Maxie’s neck, and caressed the trembling and still clothed thighs. Maxie closed his eyes, letting the gentle sensations coax him back to reality.

“Hm…you kept yer promise,” Archie said, breath gently brushing against Maxie’s soak skin.

Maxie opened his eyes. He was still a bit in a daze, before his mind fully caught up with him. He let out a strangled sound and bat Archie away again.

“Get off get off!” he hissed. “If we missed anything I will be blaming you!”

“Shhhh Maxie, you were so quiet before,” Archie smirked.

“I am so going to push you into the nearest volcano after this!”

 

“Did you hear that?” A grunt asked. 

 

Both Archie and Maxie froze in an instant.

 

“I didn't hear nothin'. C'mon boss said we’re boarding the boat in the mornin’.”

“Right right,” one of the grunts shrugged. “Alola Region here we come.”

 

Maxie looked to Archie. Where the hell was the Alola Region? 


	18. Part 2: Ch. 7

**Part 2**

**Chapter 7**

 

Lysander sat back as Augustine chatted with Rowan, the seat seated a little ways away in the sprawling library. The Kalos Pokemon Professor doing his best to not let any suspicion fall upon him while conversing with the other.

“Hmm now that you mention it, both Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet have noticed some odd occurrences in their region.”

“Their region?” Augustine questioned. He never heard of them, had no idea who they were. But Rowan did.

Rowan gave the younger man a look. “Yes, Alola my boy.”

“O-of course!” Alola? Where was Alola!? Another region here! Was it like North Kanto? He felt his heart race as his mind whirled trying to focus. A strong, warm hand settled on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

“You have mention you wanted to go there, cheri,” Lysandre began, giving a gentle squeeze, hoping to calm the other. “But then you swamped yourself with so much work zat you could barely remember where you lived after locking yourself up in your lab for several days.”

Rowan let out a boisterous laugh. “Still the same as ever I see! That’s why you’ve been acting off!”

Reaching up Augustine placed his hand over Lysandre’s, silently thanking him. It seemed to quell any skepticism Rowan had towards him.

“Perhaps, mon coeur, we should take a trip there. You deserve a break,” the taller Kalosian urged.

“You chose your partner well Augustine,” Rowan said fondly.

“O-oui…” Augustine breathed, his hand staying atop of Lysandre’s.

“I’m certain that Kukui and Burnet would love to have you visit. Maybe you can help then find out what’s with all the commotion over there.”

“Oui, I suppose we cou--”

“Also you might enjoy to see the alternate evolutions they have there.”

“A-alternate...evolutions?” Augustine blinked.

Rowan nodded. “You remember, those Pokemon have their own ‘form’ if it were in Alola. How you wanted to study them--ah, allow me.” The older Professor began and pulled out his PokeNav. Once he found what he was searching for he handed it to Augustine.

The Kalos Professor took the PokeNav, finally removing his hand from Lysandre’s, and read through the article. Eyes widening as he scanned through it. He began to shake a little as he read on.

H-he was aware of this here...but he was just learning about it now! Alternate forms!? What was this place!

Lysandre gently took the PokeNav from Augustine’s numb hands and handed it back to Rowan. “Merci monsieur Rowan.”

Rowan took it from Lysandre, and eyed Augustine. He knew that Augustine tended to be absent-minded whenever he would push himself and focus on his research. Forget simple things such as his phone number, the date, even his pin number to get into his lab.

However, this felt different. Augustine seemed more...lost. He didn’t want to pry, but he was sure that there was something more going on. Feasibly, he could eventually get them to tell him what was going on.

He watched as Lysandre helped Augustine up from his chair. “We are just to get some air. Do you mind, ah--”

Rowan waved them off. “I’ll wait here, Augustine does seem a bit pale. Here,” he reached into his pocket and fished out a few coins. “There is a vending machine down the hallway to the records room. Maybe get him something to drink.”

“Merci beaucoup,” Lysandre bowed his head as he took the coins and walked with Augustine.

Rowan watched as they headed out. He did hope that they would tell him, he did hate not knowing what was going on.

 

\--

 

Once they made their way through the hall, they continued past the records room, and around the corner was a dead end, the vending machine up against the far wall. Lysandre let go of Augustine to fetch the shorter man something to drink.

As soon as he let go, Augustine’s legs gave out from under him.

Augustine was having difficulties getting his breathing back under control. His head ached and his throat felt as if it was tightening. This was too much.

Too much.

TOO MUCH!

Lysandre was kneeling by the Pokemon Professor, his original task of getting him something to drink now forgotten. Gently he shook him, trying to get his attention. The words he spoke unable to be heard.

“Den?” A small squeak was what broke through his thoughts.

Hazy eyes lifted from the floor to see the Antenna Pokemon carefully approach him. Lysandre watched as he stopped in front of Augustine and sniffed him.

“Denne!”

Hands shaking slightly, Augustine reached out and gave the little Pokemon a gentle pet. The Dedenne giving a soft purr in response to the uncertain touch.

That tiny sound was all that it took, to let some of the tense bleed from Augustine’s body. Gently he scooped the little Pokemon up and just help him close. The little purr, and the warmth helped soothe the panicking Pokemon Professor. It was only a few moments, but to the Kalos native it felt like hours. Hours of needed calm. Of needed focus.

Then the sound of footsteps echoed through the corridors. Lysandre tensed, ready to grab Augustine and run if it was a threat.

“Dedenne!” The pokemon cried out as it sniffed the air. Then to footsteps stopped; and both Lysandre and Augustine could feel the pressure-the feeling of eyes now looking right at them.

“Hm, so this is where you ran off too.”

That voice. They knew that voice. But...it shouldn’t...it couldn’t!

“Den den! Dedenne!” The Antenna Pokemon chittered.

Footsteps came closer. “Well you were trained as a therapy Pokemon, I suppose it is logical then.”

“Den!” The Dedenne bobbed its head as if it was nodding before wiggling and hopping from the Pokemon Professor’s hold.

Try as they must, they just couldn’t stop themselves. Their eyes followed the little Pokemon make its way down the corridor. They watched as the figure knelt down and picked up the Antenna Pokemon, giving it a gentle pet between its ears, and placed it on one of his shoulders.

He looked a bit thinner than what either of them remembered. And the long hair that he once had was gone; along with the somewhat intimidating red lense that covered one eye, now a more modest and simple eyepatch took its place.

“Den den dedenne.”

“Hmm? So Colress was correct then.”

The two Kalosians could only stare. I-it was almost as if….he was….talking with the Pokemon perched on his shoulder.

“Denne! Deden!”

There was a chuckle. Not one of malice, or of spite. No, it was just a simple chuckle.

“You still don’t like him, I know.”

“Denne...de-den.”

The sigh was similar to one a parent would give when their child was being stubborn, and they would surrender. They watched as the man scratched between the small Pokemon’s ears. “Fine fine, no more talk of him for now.”

They just couldn’t believe it. Here, right here, was the former Team Plasma leader standing in front of them. Ghetsis Harmonia.

Carrying on a conversation with a Pokemon as if it was second nature for him.

Said man then looked to them, and they both froze. “It seems...I am not the only who doesn’t belong here, am I?”

Was...was he misplaced too?


	19. Part 2: Ch. 8

**Part 2**

**Chapter 8**

  
  


“Giovanni. Why were you so…adamant in us coming here?”

“Ecruteak City, their Bell Tower is suppose to hold some powerful legendary Pokemon.”

Cold, sharp eyes just stared at the older man, slowly letting the statement sink in.

“You tried to capture it before?”

“Not exactly.”

Cyrus wanted to pry. To ask what the older man meant. Why did he feel like HE needed to be the one to go to this place. There had to be something more. There just had to be.   
The silence was deafening as the walked on. He knew that Johto held no good memories for the former Rocket Leader…but something hear needed to be protected.

Cyrus opened his mouth–

“It saved me...it brought me over when...when...well you should know.”

And that was all the younger man needed to hear. He fully understood what he meant. This Pokemon was what helped Giovanni cross over to another universe as he almost perished in this one.

They searched throughout Ecruteak, but found no signs of Charon, or Sird, nor Neo Team Galactic. Perhaps, they decided that Johto was to conspicuous to try and restart that team of his. After all...Team Rocket infiltrated Johto after their corruption of Kanto. It'd be too obvious. Both of his former commanders were very intelligent.  

Prideful, egotistical…but still intelligent.

As they approached the Bell Tower, he and Giovanni spotted a man standing just outside of it. A young man with blonde hair, the wind blowing back the purple scarf he wore. His eyes staring almost vacantly at the tower.

“Morty…”

“You know him Giovanni?”

“In a way, ” the older man glanced back to Cyrus. Ah, so he met him in another universe.

The man, Morty, must have heard them. Cyrus found himself and Giovanni now in the line of sight of intense purple eyes.

The air turned tense…Cyrus wasn’t sure what was going on, but he felt as if he was being stared straight through. As if those eyes could pierce through him and see what laid inside. Could it be possible that maybe, he could--

“…it wasn’t you…” Cyrus heard him murmur softly as Morty looked back to the tower.

“What did you mean by that?” Giovanni snapped, a sudden wave of irritation flooding him. Something was off, he could…feel it? Maybe…he wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he did not like the tone in Morty’s voice.

“It’s gone.”

Cyrus was about to ask what was exactly gone…then he saw Giovanni push forward. He stormed past Morty and into the tower.

It was then that the former Galactic Leader figured out what indeed just happened.

He needed to pull Giovanni away. Get him away from the tower…and the evidence behind.  They stolen it. The Legendary Pokemon.

The older man’s temper was getting close to exploding.

Cyrus never expected.

No that was a lie. He could have completely expected Charon to pull something like this. The man had an absurd amount of pride in winding up others. Almost as if he saw them as his playthings. He knew that somehow-someway-Charon would figure out the best way to capture a Legendary Pokemon. Charon’s intelligence, and Sird’s determination...anything could be possible for them. 

And now, with them both taken away by Giratina, what would happen to that Pokemon? 

Giovanni was close to flying into a rage. He vaguely alluded to the fact that he did indeed owed it his life.

“Giovanni…we should leave here,” Cyrus began and placed a hand on his shoulder. “If word get out, we will be the ones to blame. We need to go and reconvene with the others. Let them know what is happening.”  

It was a shock to Giovanni when he felt himself getting pulled along by the stoic young man. He insisted that he needed to calm down. That if he did lose it, it would cause a big problem for them.

 

\--

News about Ecruteak City started to filter about. The Legendary Pokemon that resided in the top of Bell Tower had been stolen. Rangers and Officers were trying their best to keep the citizens calm. Ace trainers and Hikers went out in an attempt to find the people responsible.

Cyrus took this opportunity to have them duck within a bustling Pokemart. Evading anyone who may catch a glimpse of them, till they’ve reached the back of the store. Even though Cyrus knew he was more than likely safe from any suspicion, if they saw him with Giovanni--

Just a few moments to calm down. Away from people…away from prying eyes. It’s just what Giovanni needed.

“Hiding in a supply closet?” he growled at the younger man.

“Where else? We need to be cautious. You noticed word has gotten out. We need to be  on our guard and try to regroup with the others. However we cannot accomplish this with you on the precipice of a possible break down.”

“I am NOT on the precipice!”

Cyrus sighed. He needed to do something to help deter the older man’s emotions….well….he was sure of one way. But it might be too forwar--

No, it was DEFINITELY too forward. Too sudden. But he couldn’t help but let his mind trace back to it. Almost, as if, possibly in some other universe, some other timeline--

Maybe they were... 

Giovanni felt the a massive amount of paranoia and confusion slam around in his head. When he saw Cyrus step closer to him; the wave grew and swelled when he watched the other man lithely knelt down in front of him.

At first Giovanni couldn’t understand what was going through the Sinnoh native’s head. He would blame it on being swamped with the sudden panic that coursed through him. He watched in a daze as Cyrus reached out and--

Was he mad!? Insane!? This had to be the most absurd and not to mention highly indecent thing a man like Cyru Akagi could do!

And yet he found himself unable to stop him. He could only watch as he saw those long fingers skillfully undo his pants and pulled them down just slightly. He was nowhere near being hard enough for this…but Cyrus was willing to change that.

_ ‘Regular sexual activity not only allowed for neurogenesis, or the creation of new neurons in the brain, but also improved cognitive function, potentially helping people think more clearly…if these statements are to be convinced as factual then this should help Giovanni calm down and focus on why we came here to begin with,’  _ Cyrus thought as he slowly rubbed the older man through the silken boxers.

Giovanni let his eyes slip close for a moment, letting the sensation slowly sink in. He felt his tension slowly fade…and all the anger and rage were slowly loosening the hold on his mind. He couldn’t stop the small gasp that slipped out when he felt himself being pulled through the fly of his boxers, and a hot tongue giving a small chaste lick to the tips.

Fingers drifted down to the mass of bright blue hair, currently settled between his legs, and gently massaged the scalp. Cyrus made a small sound in the back of his throat causing Giovanni to groan slightly. It almost felt, familiar in a way; though Giovanni couldn’t recall any life he had with the stoic young man...  

But, Cyrus was right, he needed to calm down. He temper has gotten so much worse since those flashes of lives before began. Things would set him off so easily. He lost that calm and cool demeanor he use to have so long ago.

Cyrus hummed somewhat, the sound traveling through Giovanni causing the other to groan and loses his train of thought. Spreading his legs a bit further apart, to let Cyrus take him in deeper.

Bright blue eyes rolled up, looking through thick lashes, Cyrus just took in the sight of Giovanni. His eyes were closed tight, Adam’s apple slightly bobbing, strong neck arched back slightly.

_ ‘This is good. Those statements and studies are proving to be quite right. Giovanni would be able to focus and understand that right now regrouping is what is needed to be done,’ _ he thought as he tentatively brought his hands up to Giovanni’s thighs and gently began rubbing them in small circles through the fabric of the crisp dress pants.

Giovanni groaned, and bit his bottom lip as hips started to work themselves slightly.

Cyrus made a small sound, and allowed Giovanni do start doing some of the work. Hands still moving, the fabric now almost becoming painful over Giovanni’s now hyper-sensitive skin.

His breath started coming out in short, rough pants. His grip tightening on Cyrus’s hair. Hips starting to move faster. Cyrus gripped Giovanni’s thighs tightly, and purred deeply in his throat.

A bitten off sound, a mix of a growl and moan left Giovanni’s mouth. Then the next thing he knew, he was slumped almost bonelessly against the closet’s wall.

Cyrus wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. “…are you calmed down. Giovanni?”

The words took a few moment to register in his head. He blinked a bit dumbly at the taller man, before snapping back to reality.

“Do you have any idea how STUPID and incredibly RECKLESS this was?!” Giovanni growled as he fixed his dress pants.

“….perhaps I didn’t do it correctly…you were showing the signs of–”

“Listen we don’t have time for you to go off like this. You said it before, we need to get to the others. That team Neo-whatever…has Ho-ho.”

Cyrus blinked and eyes widened some.

So THAT was the Pokemon that was kept in Bell Tower.


	20. Part 2 Ch. 9

**Part 2**

**Chapter 9**

 

“What the hell!? How the hell is he here!?”

“Archie, calm--”

“You said that Unova ain’t a thing here! So what the hell!”

Maxie sighed in defeat. He wasn’t going to get Archie to listen to him like this.

“Hm? Well that would certainly explain some things,” the man in question responded. “Colress

hypothesis was right once again.”

“The hell do ya mean by that!?” Archie barked.

“I am sure, they can answer that,” he nodded to Lysandre and Augustine.

 

_As they returned to Rowan, Ghetsis accompanied them; but it seemed Rowan didn’t even_

_acknowledged the Unova man. Almost as if, he didn’t see him. Though it seemed that the former team leader wasn’t offended, in fact it seemed that he expected it._

 

“Rowan didn’t see him?” Cyrus asked.

“N-non, he-he wasn’t even aware of him,” Augustine assured; before looking back. “You seemed...to have expected it.”

“To put it as basically as possible, I am not of this world,” Ghetsis explained. “And it appears that none of you are either…” he gave a quick glance to Giovanni. “Well most of you.”

“So? What the hell does that even mean!?” Archie snapped. “I mean hell Cyrus is from another world, and people can see him!”

“...you came here, willingly,” Cyrus stated. “So, this world, has no reason to adapt to you.”

“It was an idea Colress had.”

“So, then,” Maxie began as he placed a hand on Archie’s shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

“Butterfly Effect.”

It was all he stated, and Cyrus’ eyes widened at the implications.

 

\--

 

Cyrus sat just outside the base, knees brought up to his chest.

The Butterfly Effect. The idea that small causes can have larger effects; and to think, that was happening here was affect parallel universes. So much so that they themselves devised a way to get to the root of it.

What would happen if this kept up?

“Cyrus?”

The Sinnoh native’s face suddenly heated up, and his heart rate picked up quickly.

“You can’t avoid me,” that voice...that smooth, deep voice. “Do you mind telling me what was

going through your head in Ecruteak city?”

He felt his throat tighten some as he swallowed. To be honest, he really didn’t know why he did it. Just...acted. He tried to tell himself the biological applications, how sexual activities have proved to aid in the cognitive function, along with assisting with the ability to think more clearly. How the body would naturally relax after attained release.

But, normal people wouldn’t do something that extreme. And HE would never do something like that.

At least...he thought so.

But the more he thought about it. The more he found himself, intrigued by the older man. There was something that definitely connected them. Something that drew them together.

Maybe it was how they crossed into this universe. Cyrus being the one to actually cross through with the help of the Distortion World.

And that, with Giovanni...he was from this universe before he destroyed it.  

Cyrus tensed up when he felt a shoulder brush against his. He jerked his head to look to his left, and saw Giovanni sitting beside him. The Kanto Native not looking at him, rather out towards the water. He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a slightly beaten metal cigarette case.  Cyrus watched almost entranced as the other pulled one out, and brought it to...his...mouth--

Cyrus shook his head in an almost violent way. He knew he was not involved with the former Rocket Leader in his universe, nor held any memories from a possible alternate version of himself. Also, Giovanni has mentioned that there were no instances of the two ever meeting in any of his lives.

Giovanni took a long drag before exhaling a stream of soft grey smoke, almost elegantly. “So no answer?”

“I-ah…” Cyrus stumbled over his words.

“Cyrus.”

The younger man felt his face flush even more as he locked eyes with the other. The cigarette held gently between the older man’s lips. Cyrus’ eyes darted to it before looking back to Giovanni.

He could've sworn he saw the hint of a smirk, before...before…

Giovanni pulled the cigarette from his mouth, as his other hand found its way to the back of Cyrus’ neck and urged his face closer.  Cyrus felt his eyes water as he felt and was able to taste the sting of the smoke entering his mouth. His head started to spin, and his lungs began to burn. That was, until Giovanni finally pulled back, letting the smoke swirl between them.

“If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine,” the older man began. “But, just be aware, that I’m

taking that as an open invitation Cyrus.”

The Sinnoh native opened his mouth to respond, but he just couldn’t articulate it. All he could do, was just nod.

They sat there in silence, as Giovanni finished his smoke. “...do you think we should go there?”

“Ah, go where?” Cyrus asked.

“The Alola region. Archie, Maxie, even Lysandre and Sycamore said that it was brought up.”

“But what about--”

“Alola has connections to Kanto and Johto. If whoever did manage to successfully steal Ho-oh, and I don’t mean by capturing it,” Giovanni began. “A large shipping crate from Johto on a ship to Alola wouldn’t be out of the ordinary, would it?”

The words slowly sunk in. Cyrus found himself nodding in agreement with Giovanni.

“I...I beleive, that is the best course of action then,” Cyrus stated.

“Maybe we can get more answers from this alternate Ghetsis as well,” the older man stated as he stubbed out his cigarette before standing up.

“I agree with that as well. I would like to know his true inten...tions,” Cyrus blushed as Giovanni offered him his hand in a gesture to help him to his feet. Cyrus felt his heart pick up as he took it, and was pulled up...and gasped as he was pulled close.

“Then, I intend to get an answer from you after all this,” Giovanni all but purred in his ear, before letting go of Cyrus and made his way back into the base.

Leaving Cyrus to try and stop his rapidly beating heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this closes Part 2. 
> 
> Part 3 will start with them entering Alola where all the answers will be found.


End file.
